Mine
by Bloody Hearts
Summary: I jerked up my head to see where the sound came from and looked into a pair of soft, beautiful eyes that were set in a perfect, pale face. Mine. She suddenly became my existence, it all comes around her. She was mine. Damn it, I imprinted. ((I did the first 13/14 chapters when I was like 10.. so no hard feelings right? I m rewriting it right now!))
1. Imprint

_**Preface:**_

Sulpicia started an affair with Joshua Uley 1986th.  
With Joshua, she became pregnant with Isabella Higginbotham. Sulpicia did not want a child, but without that Joshua knew she was pregnant, she decided that her sister, Renee, and her husband would take care of the child when it was born.

When the baby was born Sulpicia gave Renee the child. Renee objected, but then she gave up. They saw that it was a girl. Sulpicia named her Isabella Marie, and then she went away in sorrow.  
She went to Italy, Volterra, to be exact, but then she was "killed" in a car accident.

_**Sulpicias family:**__  
Emmett McCarty was the older brother of Jollie McCarty, and he was born in 1915, in Gatinburg, Tennessee.__Jollie was born five years later, in 1920.  
Emmett "died" in 1935, after being attacked by a black bear while he was out hunting.  
Jollie married Ken Hasel at twenty years of age, 1940.__They had one child, Marie McCarty, two years later and they moved to Forks.  
Marie got pregnant at a young age with Victor Hunter.__  
__Viktor disappeared as he learned she was pregnant.__When Marie had given birth to her child, Sulpicia, she put her up for adoption in 1960, March 7.  
The same year, Victor did get another girl pregnant, Lisselle Dere. She got a girl to, Victoria Hunter.  
_

_Trudie and John Higginbotham adopted Sulpicia 1960 May 1.  
They already had one child, Joe H.__He was three years older then Sulpicia. Six years later after they had adopted Sulpicia, Trudie got pregnant and had Renee._

_Joe got together with a girl from La Push, Lilly Loey, in 1984.__The same year Lilly and Joe had a son, Nicklas Loey.  
Renee got together with Charlie Swan in the same year._

_Joe married at twenty-nine age with Lilly, 1986.__That year was Sulpicia even with a man from the reserve, Joshua Uley.__She was twenty-six years old. That year died Victoria Hunter by an animal attack.  
Sulpicia got pregnant by Joshua Uley, 1988, but gave Renee the child when it was born.__Joe and Lilly got Josh and Elijah L. that year._

_And the same year married Charlie Swan and Renee itself.__But six years later they divorced. Later in time Renee remarried to Phil Dwanyer._

_**Joshua's**__**family**__**:**__  
__Josh__Uley __and Lillian __Gyll __was __married __at an early age__.__They got __Levi __Uley__,__and __he married __Ellen __Long__Free.__They __had one child__, Joshua __Uley__._

_Joshua __married __in turn __with Allison __Beard,__but had two __affairs __behind the back of__Allison, one __with __Sulpicia __Higginbotham __and one with __Tiffany __Call__. __Allison and __Joshua __had a son__, Samuel __Uley__, 1986. __He __also had __a child with __the two other women__.__  
__Embry __Call__, 1990,__with Tiffany __and __Isabella Swan__, 1988,__with __Sulpicia__.__The two women knew __not __unfortunately __that he was __with anyone else __during that time._

**_Prolog:__  
__"Isa__-bella! __Come out__, come out,__wherever you are__! "__  
__I looked __back and __ran faster as I saw that his body came closer.__  
__His voice __came closer __and closer. __Shit__. I quickly ran behind a tree and knew he didn´t see me. __  
__"I __know __you're here, __I can feel your __blood__...__"_**

**_I __looked down __at my hand and __saw that it was a huge scratch on the middle of it and blood was pouring out__.__  
__I saw __my chance __when he __turned around and __jumped on __him .__He turned __quickly as I knocked __him __to the ground with my__ mouth __against __his neck. __I pulled __back so that__ he saw __my eyes and __fangs__. __I __grinned in victory__.__  
__"__I won. __What´__s __my price__?__"_**

* * *

**_Ch 1. The imprint._**

**_P –pov_**

* * *

_**Paul! **__**Shut up! **__**We don´t want to hear about your sex life**_ - whined Jared.  
Sucks for you...!

_**Just wait until you imprint, then you will end up having to mess around with those girls **_- Jared mumbled.  
Hah, your wish! I snickered low. Me? Imprint? Yea right. I snorted.  
Bella Swan's scent hit in my nose as we approached Black's house.  
I growled high. Why the fuck was she here for?

_**Paul, calm down**_ - said Jared. What the fuck man?  
Suddenly we heard Black roar.  
_"Bella, go home!"  
"Jake, I ... please don´t do this ... if I have done something wrong, so ... tell me what I did.__I can change, I promise ... "_said a resounding voice.  
I snorted. Guess that was Bella.  
_**Poor Bella ... **_– whined Embry. I rolled my eyes. He was so emotional.  
_"Please Bella! __Get out of here! __I can´t do this anymore! __I can´t be someone I'm not!_ ", growled Jacob again.

A soft, beautiful gasp was heard ... wait, what the hell? Since when have I, Paul Lahote, started to use words as _beautiful_? Was there something wrong with me? Was I sick or something?  
_**Maybe **_- Jared.  
I jerked up my head to see where the voice came from and looked into a pair of soft, beautiful chocolate eyes that were set in a perfect, pale face.

_Mine._ She suddenly became my existence, it all came around her.  
I'd be her friend, brother, lover, and her protector. She was mine. _Mine._  
Damn it, I imprinted.

And not just on anyone, but on fuckin Bella Swan! Aoch. It was actually painful to think that way about her... You have to be kidding me! Fuck!  
Em tried to hide his smile while Jared started laughing. Why the fuck did I get an imprint NOW? Why did I need to imprint on the leech-lover?

It hurt to the heart. Good, now I can´t even call her leech-lover! Why couldn´t Black imprint on her! Why should it be me! No, this can´t be happening! Fuck!  
_**You won´t be able to ignore it **_- mocked Em. Jared laughed more and laid down on his stomach and laughed more ...  
Fucker.

Bella glanced around the woods and looked into my eyes a second, before she turned her broken look towards Jacob again. Jealousy ran through me but I shook it off. But then I remembered what he did to her and began to growl loudly. How dare he hurt my angel? I´ll kill him! He doesn´t even deserve to be near her... Wait... Angel? What the fuck?  
Jared howled with laughter. Idiot.

_"Please, Jake,"_ asked Bella, and her voice broke at the end of the sentence. Jacob looked hard at her and took a step closer. I growled loudly and saw that Jacob's ears move a little. He heard me the fucker!  
_"I.__ Don´t. __Want. You.__Y ou're not good enough for me. "  
_Oh the fuckin´ nerv of him...  
She looked like someone had taken a knife and pierced it through her heart. I just wanted to go and take her in my arms. I shook even more. I felt Em look at me, but I ignored him and just looked at my sweet, innocent Bella.

A tear rolled down my angel's cheek before the tears flowed freely, and my heart gave way. She pulled the back of her hand against her cheek, but the tears were replaced by new ones.  
That was wrong, angel´s shouldn´t cry...

_"You do not want me. __I'm not good enough ...__Well then, I will not bother you more, I promise ... bye Jacob Black ... "_murmured Bella.  
No, please! Do not go ... please. Tears came to my eyes. Jacob nodded and disappeared into the house. She smiled sadly, and looked after him. She turned and ran quickly to her car, but a voice stopped her.

_"__Swan,"_ Sam's voice yelled out. I growled while he walked quickly towards her. Come on, leave her alone!  
"_Stay away from __La Push __and Jacob__. __You __only __hurt __him. __So please __stay away from __Jacob and the others. __You __don´t belong __here__.__"_

Bella had tears in her eyes when she heard the threat in his voice, and she nodded softly while she looked into his eyes. She was brave.  
_"Of course, __Sam.__"_

Her voice broke while she said his name and I watched as she drove away with tears in his eyes. A tear ran down while I howled when I felt the emptiness she left behind.  
The last thought I had before she disappeared was _`I was gonna kill Black and Sam…´_

* * *

_**(I know, it´s a small chapter. But just keep reading, it will be better… I think)**_


	2. Family

_Ch.2. Family.  
B-POV_**  
**

Everything was dimly when I drove home and it rained ... again. And much.  
_"I. Don´t. Want. You. __You're not good enough for me. "_

The words were echoed again and again and the tears caused that i almost got blind. Some managed to get out of my eyes. I pulled the back of my shirt over my face and it got wet from the amount of tears.  
_"I. Don´t. Want. You. __You're not good enough for me. "_

Okay, let me explain. My name is Isabella Marie Swan.  
Well, Charlie and Renee is not my real biological parents.  
My mother is Sulpicia Higginbotham. Sulpicia gave me to Renee when I was born. Renee and Sulpicia were sisters, so Renee is my aunt. Confusing I know.

Sulpicia was killed in a car accident when she went to Italy after my birth.  
_I am not good enough._

I have two half-brothers. Samuel Uley and Embry Call. Sam is two years older then me (20) and Embry two years younger (16).  
We have the same father. Joshua Uley.  
I still remember when Charlie told me I was adopted.

_**Flashback:**_

_"But before I say anything, I promise you that I and Renee love you so much and we wouldn´t trade you for anything in the world. __What I will tell you will change nothing okay hunny?, we love you just as much "said Charlie softly and I frowned._

_"Sulpicia Higginbotham, Renee´s sister became pregnant in 1987 with Joshua Uley. __But she never told Joshua and ignored him as best she could. __But once she was in the hospital, she asked Renee to take the child with her. __And she said that Renee would be a better mother. __That Sulpicia wasn´t ready. __So I and Renee took the baby ... "  
I sat frozen, could not move a muscle.__No, no, no, no, no, no, no ..._

_"No ..."  
This can´t happen. __But it did happen and I just could not believe it. __Why did this happen to me? __Didn´t I have enough crap in my life?_

_I was adopted._

_The shock played a hold of me, similar to the pain. __How...? __Why...? __Why didn´t they say anything? __During all these years ...? __How could they keep this secret? __Who else knew? __Phil? __Of course he did. __B ...Billy?__  
__Jacob? __Harry? __Sue?__I heard Charlie call my name but I didn´t care. __Where were my parents? _

_Was I not good enough for them? __Was I really so terrible that my biological parents didn´t want me? __I should probably not be so shocked. __I mean, look at me, I'm no use to anyone. __No one wants me.  
I took away my birth parents, C ... Cullen´s ... Who is next?__No ... not again, I must leave. Now. I needed to get away._

_I rose quickly, took the car keys__ and__ ran out through the rain too my car as fast as I could.  
I heard Charlie call me to come back but ignored it.__Why would I?_

_I drove to La Push, though I did not know why. __All thoughts fumbled in my head, my head spun.  
I stayed at First Beach and walked out of the car, felt the pain in my heart began to take over. __I looked up at the moon, when I was at the water's edge, and saw it was full moon. __**New moon**__. __The familiar pain struck again when I realized it was full moon when they left._

_How did my life become such a mess? After they left, my life has been complete chaos. __I picked up a stone from the beach and turned it between my fingers.  
Why? __Why did they left me? __Why was I not good enough? __Why did I ruin everything? __Why did they not want me?_

_Tears burst into my eyes and I began to breathe heavily. What did I do wrong ? __First the Cullen´s, now Jacob!__I never did any good! __I did even threw my own parents away...  
Why? __Why was not I good enough? __All my life ... has been a lie. __I was breathing faster, threw the stone towards the sea, and screamed while tears spurted freely down my cheeks.  
__**Flashback end:**_

That's right, Charlie!  
He must be really worried ... I can´t believe that Jake was tired of me. Just like ... _him_. And Sam said that ...  
There must be something serious was wrong with me.

Tears threatened to fall over again when I came in on my street and stopped in front of my house. I saw the police car was in the driveway, and it was lit in the house.

Charlie said good night and I ran up. Jacob did not want to be my friend anymore. Sam hated me. Cullen's left me. And every time someone hurts me, somehow, I break down.

_"I. Don´t. Want. You.__You're not good enough for me. "  
_

* * *

**_(So she´s adopted. And her real mother is not Renee Dwyer but Renee´s older sister. So Renee is her aunt. It´s not too difficult is it?)_**


	3. Friends

_Ch 3. Friends.  
B-POV  
A month later.__**  
**_

"Hey, Bella!"  
I turned instinctively and looked Ric go against me. I smiled.  
Josh, Nicklaus (Nick) and Alaric (Ric) are my cousins from Sulpicias page. Josh and Ric are twins and had a dark complexion with dark eyes. With equally dark hair.

Nick had dark hair and dark eyes. He had broad shoulders and had the same dark skin as his little brothers. Josh and Ric were born in 1988´th like me, and Nick was in 1982. He is 6 years older than me.

You could drown in their dark eyes. I can´t belive that I am related to them.  
John, Elizabeth and Elijah Rich are their friends. And now, they´re my friends.

Elizabeth (Liza) and Elijah are siblings and John is their cousin.  
Elijah and Liza are17. While John is23. And Josh and Ric is, of course, like I said before, 18 like me.

Nick is the leader or something, because he is the oldest. 24 and it is like with Samuel and their gang. They obey him. It's a little scary but he doesn´t tell them to stay away from their friends anyway. Like someone I know…

Liza has curly, dark hair that fall to the waist. She has a body like that could be compared with _Rosalie Hale_. Her brother, the same. He could be compared with Carlisle… I flinched at their name´s.  
Elijah has a good looking body and dark eyes. Dark as his sister.  
John has ice blue eyes and dark hair. He has an equal body as his cousins.

One would not think of Elizabeth's bad side. Same thing with guys.  
But I don´t feel better. About _them_. It hurts so much when someone mentions them. But I did not show it to anyone. Of course not.

"Hey, you will come to Johns party, right?" I jumped from Ric's voice. Oh. John's party.  
That's what everyone was talking about. Although he did not go to school anymore and even if it was like four months to the party.

But he has gone in H.S. and then he was popular. When I talk _very popular_. And he´s still very popular in this small town.

And Liza, Elijah, Josh, Ric and some others have taken over that now. So those are the popular group, anyway on L.P.H. (La Push High).  
But Nick had stayed on L.P.H. as a teacher to keep an eye on them.

Two weeks ago there was a fire in our school, not Taylor's fault- "sarcasm" - and now goes all the Forks High last year students at La Push High because it was our facilities that burned.

Thanks Taylor! So we end students had classes with the second and last students of LPH that ... Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron was in. Two companion of Sam. And Jared's girlfriend, Kimely (Kim) Bright.  
"Sure, Ric, but you know its like four months until the party, right?" I smiled and he grinned.

"Yep. Just wanted to be sure. See you later girl!" He screamed while he ran against Liza.  
I sighed. I walked into history and I was well aware of Jared, Paul and Kim's starring but I ignored them completely. I sat down as the class started.

"Mr. Lahote? Can you tell me which year it was when Abraham Lincoln was elected as president?" said Nick.  
Lauren Mallory and Paul stopped talking ... for a moment and glanced at me a second before replying.  
"No thanks," grinned Paul and Lauren smiled scornfully. Nick's eyes were reduced while a small grin came on his lips.

His eyes were transferred to Jared and Kim who sat and talked. Oh shit. Did I mention that Nick is not as first right of Sam and the others?  
"Ah, Miss Bright. Then you can tell us. "

Kim looked panicked and pulled out slowly on the shoulders.  
Why not help her? Plus, I annoys Nick.  
"1860 ..."  
All eyes fell on me and Nick's eyes become smaller.  
"... Sir," I grinned. Nick began to grin while Lauren's eyes flashed to fire.

"When General Robert E. Lee placed in command of the army of Northern Virginia."  
Ah. So he wants that right?  
"1862"  
"Nevada is a state."  
"1864."

Josh laughed softly beside me. Nick and I used to tease like this together.  
"Abraham Lincoln was assassinated."  
"1865."  
"James Garfield became president."  
"1881."

"Jesse James was shot and killed by Robert and Charlie Ford."  
"1882."

His face was smug.  
"Ha! He was killed in 1883 ", he grinned and I frowned.  
"Ehm, no, he was killed 1882."  
"Yes, sir, she's right. It says here, "said Violet behind me.  
I grinned and started to laugh all of Nick's shocked face. But he composed quickly.  
"Very good Isabella."  
Oh he did not just do that ...  
"Thank you Nicklaus."

He opened his mouth to Comment about his name but suddenly the door jerked opened and Mrs. Yale, Principal at LPH, came in with tears in her eyes. Her eyes found mine and I only saw the sadness in them. Concern quickly came into my body.

"Miss Swan? Follow me please," she said quickly, but her voice eased nothing to me. It was filled with sorrow. Oh uh. I stood up quickly and when I did that shot Josh up too. Mrs. Yale's eyes narrowed.

"I'm afraid you can not follow Mr. Loey," she said with a certain hardness in his voice. Josh snorted and went after me anyway.

"As if I care" Was his comment. Mrs. Yale snorted but said nothing.  
"Josh," hissed Nick and Mrs. Yale gave a relieved smile to him that was not enough eyes. Josh, however, frowned and sat down again

When we reached Mrs. Yale's office, so did Mrs. Yale and I got down. She looked like someone had died or something. It worried me even more. Mrs. Yale began.

"Miss Swan you are probably wondering why you were summoned here. But there has been a ... accident ... "My eyes widened. "And your father was involved."  
My breath stopped and my eyes sparred up. "What? ... What happened? "

She looked at me again with those eyes."I'm sorry, Bella. But your father was involved in a car crash and now he's in the hospital. They do not know if... "

No. No, no, no, noooo! The tears began to flow down my cheeks and I did not hear Mrs. Yale talk anymore ... oh god ...

_**The hospital.**_

I sat outside the room and waited. Please, let him be alive. Please do. What I would not do if he were not there? How would I do without him? He would never take me to the altar. I would never see him smile, never laugh ...

The door opened and Dr. Gerendy came out, looked... destroyed out. Oh god ...  
I rose quickly and came up to him.  
He looked me in the eye with bloodshot eyes.

"He ... couldn´t make it, I'm sorry Bella ..."  
I gasped. "No ..."

_**Oxoxo**_

"Bella?"  
I pulled slowly up my face out of the hands and saw a tearful Billy Black stand in front of me with Sam Uley. Oh no. I cringed.  
**He's dead.**

Billy and Sam hesitated for a moment while Sam's eyes bored into mine, and I saw the pain, anger, sorrow and disappointment there. I turned away my eyes quickly away from his gaze.

"Bella I'm so sorry. For Charlie. I'm really sorry. He did not deserve to die. But sweetie, you should know that I always stand with you, no matter what. "  
Billy's dark voice cracked.  
Tears came into her eyes but I did not flinch. **He's dead.  
**"Thank you Billy."

"Bella? I'm sorry for how many people you have lost. I'm so sorry. "  
I looked at him and nodded, before Sam suddenly stiffened and turned towards the door. **He's dead**. The door opened and ...  
Nick?  
He dark eyes meeting mine and I sobbed. I heard Sam's rough voice come out in a warning. Right, they don´t like each other. **He's dead.**

"What are you doing here?"  
Nick's reputation his gaze away from me and glared at Sam.  
"Ah. Samuel Uley. What are you doing here? "

"I asked first."  
It just came growl from Sam.  
**He's dead.**Nick's gaze drifted to me again.

"Isabella..."  
One word. One single word. It did so I flew to his arms and broke down.  
His arms took against me and I pressed her face against his neck.  
"He-he's, is d-d-dead! Ha-he is d-d-dead! He is d-d-e-a-d "  
"Shhh, I know, darling, shhh, there there, sshhh, I'm here, I'm here ..."  
"Honey ..."  
**He's dead.**_  
_Josh's voice came out as a whisper, and even a pair of arms came around me.  
I sobbed louder and threw my arms around them. **He's dead.  
**

* * *

_**(Yeah… ehm, I know it´s bad that Charlie´s dead, but I really didn´t have a choice. If he didn´t die, it would be really boring to read, so…)**_


	4. You say what?

_Ch. 4. You say what?  
(A very short chapter.) 1 day after.  
J (Jacob) POV._

I gasped out loud when I opened my eyes. Sam got us to patrol yesterday after red head. I tore myself out of bed and  
walked toward the kitchen. It was unusually quiet here.  
"Dad?"  
No response. Strange. Hm.  
I had just started eating cereal when I heard Harry's car coming  
up the driveway and suddenly the door opened.

Dad came in with Harry, Sue, Leah and Seth behind. Dad's face alarmed me. He looked desperate, full of sadness and anxiety. The same was Harry. Sue looked worried, Leah uncomfortable to be here and Seth sooner wrapped and worried.

"Sue, sit on the couch please. The others will be here soon, " murmured Harry with a cracked voice, and I put the bowl on the table.

"Dad, what happened?" I said with a suspicious voice while Sue,  
Leah and Seth sat down. Dad didn´t even look at me but he was looking down on the floor, avoiding my gaze.

"We are waiting for the others," he murmured and wrinkled his brow.  
Five minutes or so later, Sam, Emily and the others came.

Sam's facial expression was the same as my father. Overwhelmed. Oh no ...  
They set themselves apart from Sam with Emily at his side.

My eyes flew to Leah and saw that her face was expressionless, and she looked everywhere except at Sam and Em.  
Harry cleared his throat and we all turned to him.

"We have some sad news ... yesterday it happened a car accident just outside of Forks." My eyes filled with worry. What if it was Bella?  
"One of the people injured in earnest and he is now in hospital, the other person has not yet been found or the car ..."  
He ... it was a fuckin´ _he_. It was not Bella. I breathed out.

"Dad, who was it?" asked Leah suspiciously.  
Emily shrank in her voice.  
Harry lowered his eyes.

_"Charlie Swan."_  
Everything was quiet.

Charlie is in hospital ... probably fighting for his life ... he is the father of the woman I loved. To the woman that I practically told him I did not want. Or that she wasn´t worthy of me. Hah, It was the fucking opposite. I was not worthy of her. Bella Swan.  
But Charlie will survive, right? Right?

"Oh god ..." half-shouted Sue. I looked at her and saw that both she and Leah had tears flowing down his face. There was a shock. Leah crying. But I understood why. I myself had tears in his eyes.

"But he will survive, right?" Asked Leah. Harry had tears in his eyes, the same thing with my dad and Sam. No, no, no, no ...  
Leah´s face was getting wet with tears and she began to sob.

Seth was in shock but tears rolled down his cheeks as well.  
Same with Sue. I felt the tears running down my cheeks and I sobbed out loud when I put my face in my hands.

* * *

_**(Just know that I´m not good writing in a guy´s perceptive.)  
**_


	5. Funeral

_Ch 5. Funeral._

_B-pov.  
_

"I'm so sorry Bella, I really am," murmured Ms. Mallory while Lauren looked at me with a strange look. I nodded and mumbled thanks before Mrs. Newton, Mrs. Webber, Mike and Jessica arrived. As soon as they arrived threw herself Jessica her arms around me, sobbing spirit.  
**He's dead.  
**It had been that the whole funeral. All wept, sobbed and threw her arms around me. But I tried to be strong, but it was not easy, when my mind was destroyed by pain. But I have to keep me strong.

All would probably put me in that state as I was when he left, and I do not want anyone to see me in pain at some time more. Never again. **He's dead.**

"Bella?"  
I froze, but did not move, just looked at Ch ... Charlie's grave.  
"Most people retire to the house now," murmured Josh low.  
"I do not think I feel like having tea and biscuits," I muttered back. He sighed.  
"Okay, but if you change your mind you know where we are," he said before I heard his footsteps disappear. **He's dead.**

I was told a few days after Charlie's death that Billy had taken the responsibility upon me. So ... I would have to live with Billy and Jacob. Renee did not bother, she did not even bother to come to the funeral. Her excuse was, as usual, on Phil.  
_"Well, you know, Phil and I are traveling and Phil needs me right now ..."  
_But what I need my dear, _dear_ mother?

I've decided to tell Billy that I am adopted. Nick has already said yes, so I do not worry about making him angry. But I knew that I personally just forced Jacob pain. So I decided when I have earned enough money so I will move as quickly as possible from here. While Jacob cares or not. Which he probably doesn´t.

"Bella?" I froze.  
"Yes, Billy?"  
"How are you?" He said simply.

What a good question. * Sarcasm * **He's dead.**  
_"Well Billy, I have now lost thirteen people ... what do you think?"_  
I turned quickly and was not surprised that Sam and his gang were there.

"My father just died. How do you think I feel? "My voice was cold and cracked apart sarcasm which jutted out. But I was not looking at Billy. I looked at Black and Samuel. Black's reaction was pain and sorrow while Samuel's had remorse, confusion and anger. **He's dead.**

"I know what it feels like Bells," murmured Billy. That's right, he had lost his wife, Sarah Black, a few years ago.  
"I know that. But you do not know how it feels to be alone. _All alone _Billy. Renee don´t care. Ch... Charlie´s dead. The Cullen´s left without looking back. My best friend left me. Right now, I might lost about sixteen people who I care about. "  
Billy had tears in his eyes but did not say anything before Samuel stopped him.

"Sixteen? Who? "**He's dead.**  
I shuddered with menace in his voice, but looked into his eyes hard.  
"Let me see ... Carlisle, E ... Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. There were seven. Renne. Phil. Ch ... Charlie just died, so there will be ten, "my voice cracked with the names but otherwise it boasted of sarcasm. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Exactly. Only ten. "  
**He's dead.  
**"I'm not finished Uley," I growled. "Jacob, Embry, Joshua Uley, Sulpicia Higginbotham..."  
"What? Me?" Em had big eyes while Billy gasped silently. I believe that he is getting it. I smiled softly against Em while my eyes showed respect and nodded softly.  
"Why did you say my father's name!" growled Sam low and my eyes hardened when I looked at him. Now I know who my favorite of the two. I shrugged, not wanting to start a fight.

"And by the way, that was fifteen ..." said the guy that was Jared. **He's dead.**  
But I just watched Samuel and I swear I heard a click in Billy's mind who put it all together. He opened his mouth..  
"Isabella!"  
**He's dead.**

I pulled my face to the right and saw Elizabeth go against us. She had a black dress that reached down to her knees with black leggings and she had put up their hair in a ball on the back of the head.  
She looked so beautiful. When she got closer, I saw the red ruby around her neck.  
"Hey, Liza," I smiled with tears in his eyes. She threw her arms around me and whispered in my ear "I'm so sorry Bella."

**He's dead.**  
She retired in tears. She smiled sadly at me before she turned to Samuel and the others. Her expression hardened a little.  
"Hey, I guess you are Billy Black?" She said and pulled out her hand. Billy looked her straight in the eye and shook his hand back while he nodded. Liza smiled at him.

"Pleasure. I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Rich. I think we´ll see a lot about each other. Isabella has talked so much about you. "

Billy saw ... confounded? "All good I hope."  
Liza started laughing low, bitter. "Of course." **He's dead.**  
Her smile was off when she looked at Sam.  
"Samuel."  
I shuddered with the ice in her voice and Billy did the same. I saw even Jacob and Embry shudder. **He's dead.**  
"Elizabeth."  
Her eyes flashed. "Nice to see_ you_ here."  
I heard footsteps and saw once again. Quil Ateara.  
Quil and I had become close, very close. He was like my brother. **He's dead.**  
I looked into his eyes and felt my tears come up.  
_He's dead, Charlie is really dead._ I started to run towards him and threw myself into Quil´s waiting arms.

I started sobbing when he put his head in my neck.  
Quil shh-ed me and put his hand on my back head. "I know darling, I know."  
We stood so maybe in 10 minutes before Quil looked over my head and froze.  
"Uley is behind you, Bells."  
I frowned. **He's dead.**  
"I know" I murmured.

Quil grimly laughed softly.  
"They don´t look so happy ... maybe it's because I'm here."  
I smiled weakly and snorted.  
Quil looked into my eyes and drew back to look better. **He's dead.**  
"You love them. I know that. Nicklaus know it. And we get it, I mean ... I understand why you care Bells. They are your family. "  
_A family __who did not want __me._

My tears came into my eyes and I quickly changed topic.  
"Do you knew that I will stay with Billy now?"  
His eyes hardened and he nodded.  
"Let me guess, you do not like it?" I teased. He snorted.  
"What do you think? You will live in the same house as the pshyco over there. "  
I smiled weakly.

"` The Pshyco' like you call him, was once your best friend, Quil. "  
He looked over my head with so much hatred in his eyes that the phrase "one look could kill you" almost was correct. **He's dead**.

"Please, Quil. Try to be friends with them. Please do. You know it's not their fault. They didn´t want to leave you, Quil "my voice shook with tears.

"What about you? Jacob left you too! You have lost so many people Bella! Jacob, Em, Uley, Cullen, Charlie ... you have almost none left" Quil muttered softly. Aouch.  
I tore myself loose from his arms and he looked in his eyes. **He's dead.**

"I know that. So that's why ... maybe I should move away after graduation in the summer with John. Maybe Chicago or Texas..."

"Wha... but... No! You... you just can´t leave Bella! "  
I smiled weakly and slowly, I walked around him.  
"Take it easy Quil. It is a little longer. "  
With that, I went back to Elizabeth and sank to my knees in front of my father´s grave.

* * *

_**(I don´t know yet if she´s gonna go to Texas or something. I don´t even know if she´s gonna leave. So we´ll see…)**_


	6. Stay away!

_Ch 6. Stay away__!  
__Quil__- __pov._

I did not get it. I really didn´t. How can Charlie be dead? Poor Bella. Now she is alone, well, besides me, Elizabeth, Elijah, John and her cousins ... But she's still lost so many people ...  
Mama Cullen and Dr Fang, B.B.B (Bitch/Blondie/Barbie) and Idiot, Pixie and Jas-ass and of course Fuckward.

And she has lost her father, although he is a dipshit, her mother, Samuel Uley, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Renee. And now Charlie. It wan´t fair.  
I watched her with a sad look and saw her slide down on his knees.

I didn´t care about what Bell says, it **was** Uley´s fault. He took Jacob from her. He said she didn´t belong in the reserve. It's his fault that she feels like she doesn´t belongs here! And it´s his fault that she will move from here! Even if it's just for the summer!  
I hate him!

I tore my gaze from Bella and walked briskly towards Elizabeth and the devil itself. Samuel fucking Uley. I arrived to Elizabeth and watched Samuel hateful. He looked back with a look like he was waiting for me to apologize or anything. It hurt to see Jacob and Embry next to him like two little puppies.

I nodded to Billy. "Billy."  
Billy nodded back and smiled a little, which I did not give back.  
"I hear that you should take care of Bella now," I almost snapped. Billy nodded.

"Well, what does it concern you?" growled Jacob. Oh the little ...  
"Jacob!" barked Sam. Yes _barked__._Weirdo.  
"Well Jacob Bella is my friend. And I don´t abandon my friends. " I looked directly into his eyes before he lowered them. Didn´t think so.

But Uley took it differently. He looked into my eyes hard.  
"You do not know what you're talking about. And hope for Bella's sake that you stay away from her. We do not want her to get hurt. But she will if you continue to be with her. Quil, do not do this to her. "

The little fucker! How can he even get the courage to talk about her! I noticed that I started shaking. What the hell?

"You should not even mention a word about Bella. She and I can decide which friends we have. But that does not stop you right? You take them anyway. If you think I will be in your little gang then do you think wrong. "

Now, I was shaking so much so that Sam and the others backed off a bit and Sam looked anxiously at Bella. Pjuuufh, as if I will hurt her.

"Quil" the name fell from Bella's lips as a warning and my shakiness calmed down by her voice. Sam and Billy's eyes widened.  
"How… ?" murmured Billy.  
I snorted. _**  
**_

"Well, well, well ... see what we have here guys," grinned a voice behind us. I looked towards the voice. Ah. John Rich.  
With three others beside him. Nicklaus and Alaric Loey and Elijah Rich.

"Cousin…" John nodded at Elizabeth next to me. She nodded back with a little smile. The three went as we were on the line. John stood next to my side and Elijah at Elizabeth's. Nicklaus sat next to Bell with his arm around her shoulders.

**_(((John, Quil, Nicklaus and Bella, Alaric, Elizabeth, Elijah.)))_**

"What the hell are you doing here?" hissed Elijah at Sam and his gang, while his British accent came out. He and his sister moved to La Push when they were ten after John and his parents moved here two years before.  
Their father lived here until he was nineteen before he and his brother moved to England and he met Mrs. Rich.

We all looked at Sam's little flock with disgust and hatred, and they gave us the same look. Paul's eyes were the worst. It glowed with hatred as he stared at Nicklaus.  
Nicklaus stood up slowly while he placed a protective hand on Bella's shoulder. Paul hissed. What was his problem?

Bella leaned in beside him and looked over at Charlie's grave, got new tears in her eyes.  
"You should not be here," said Nicklaus hard. Bella looked over his shoulder and looked at Billy's face showed the pain and sorrow. A tear ran down to Bella's cheek again, and Billy looked into her eyes with a sad look.

"We meant no harm. Please. He was my best friend," he said to Bella instead of Nicklaus. Nicklaus growled low and was about to say something but Bella pushed her hand against his. He looked down at her.  
"Nick." The name falls from her lips as a whisper.  
"Please, let it go," she begged. Nick's eyes softened, the same as ours, when he looked down at her.

He looked at Billy again, his eyes hardened and gave a quick nod. Billy smiled gratefully to Bella, but she turned her eyes to Charlie's grave.  
Nicklaus cases back down and sat her on his lap. He put his armover Bells protective and looked at Sam full of hate.  
Paul growled at him, probably because Nicklaus gave Sam a hateful look.

There was silence for a few minutes when the grief broke into. But after a few minutes began Bella whisper…  
_"Hey, Daddy ..."_  
We all pulled our heads at her and saw that she looked towards his grave. I had tears in my eyes.

_"I will stay with Billy and Jacob now.__I thought you would like that. "_Billy got tears in my eyes.

_"I miss you daddy.__Why did you leave me?" _Her voice had tears in it.  
_"I know you will always be with me in my heart, but ...__it is not the same.  
You'll never take me down to the altar, or I'll never hear your voice ...__I'm so sorry dad.__I was so sad because when the C ...__Cullen´s left me that I forgot about you ... "  
_No, Bella, don´t think like that ...  
_"When I was in my misery I did not see that I hurt you.__I am so sorry for my selfishness." _Large tears cases down her cheeks.

_"__And I'm sorry I __did not get to __you earlier__...__Perhaps __you __would__ have __heard these words __if I __had come __earlier, but __now I've lost __you.__And I will never __forgive myself__... Health __Sarah__Black and the others.__  
__Love you __Daddy."_  
_  
_Billy started to cry when she mentioned his dead wife. After maybe two minutes Bella got up. Everyone looked at her, wondering what would happen next. But she just took away the tears from her cheeks and looked down at Charlie's grave. And suddenly gave Uley and his companions out a growl.

_Whossh__!_

I turned to look for the sound but saw nothing. I looked worried on Nicklaus and he frowned.  
"Catherine ..." muttered Nick, and a ringing laugh sounded. I turned to it and saw a hot girl leaning against the tree behind him.  
She had red lips, blond curly hair, pale as hell and she had a black tight dress wearing that showed her long legs. I whistled low.

I could drown in her violet eyes ... wait, Violet?

I looked at Nicklaus and he looked amused.  
Then I turned my gaze to the others. Elizabeth looked really pissed off when she glared at Catherine. John looked at Catherine's with a glance full of lust and pleasure while Elijah looked at Bells with a look of concern as he looked between her and Catherine. Repeat with Alaric.

Bella's expression was neutral, she showed no emotion when she looked into Catherine's eyes.  
But she cast anxious glances towards Samuel and his group, the same to us.

I turned my gaze to Uley and his little flock and saw that they all shook as machines. I rolled my eyes while they looked at Catherine's with pure hatred. _What __was their problem__?_

Catherine grinned, showed a lot of sharp teeth. I shivered, and I saw Elizabeth do the same. Bella´s eyes got smaller. I don´t know why, but I got a bad vib from the new girl.

"Nicklaus, nice to see you again, dear," said the girl in a high soprano. Her voice sounded like music, and she had an accent. It sounded like Russian. Elizabeth hissed at her voice and Catherine rolled her eyes when she hugged Nicklaus. I stole a glance at Elizabeth, who now bared teeth.

"Elizabeth. Nice to see you again, my dear," murmured Catherine slyly.  
Elizabeth snorted.

"Catherine. Go to hell," hissed Elizabeth and the girl laughed softly.  
"Already there, honey." She turned her eyes to Bella and got ... was that compassion? ... in her eyes.¨

"You must be Isabella. I'm Catherine Walters, but please call me Cath. Pleasure to meet you. I think you know of my brothers. Stefan and Vladimir?" she smiled with sadness in his eyes and was content with a hand. Bella smiled a fake smile and put her hand into the girl's, but hesitated when she looked into her eyes.

Jacob snarled with Paul.  
"The pleasure is on my side. Please call me Bella and yes. I do know about them. A misunderstanding with Aro and his brothers, yes?" said Bella politely. Paul hissed while the vibrations of his body became faster.  
_Who the hell was Aro?_

"Ah, yes. But we can talk about that another time, darling."  
Catherine gave Bella a smile before she turned to Samuel with an amused, hard smile.

"Can you stop making those horrible noises? One would think that you were brought up by wolves or something."  
John suppressed a laugh at their faces. Sam threw anxious glances at us, while Bella made a face. _Wtf?_

The girl turned her eyes to Billy who had narrow eyes.

"Billy Black. You have certainly changed. Last time I saw you, you were on two legs with a wife and three small children by your side. Sarah, was it not? Didn´t know you had a son. Oh maybe I´m not really remember, I was _so young_ at that time."

Catherine looked suspiciously at Jacob, who vibrated and I heard Bella gave out a small, light, bitter giggle. I looked at her with wide shock. Catherine turned to Bella again and was content to take her hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, too bad it was during these kinds of consequences. But you should go now. Bears are not the most dangerous out here, don´t you think Bella? "  
Bella smiled weakly at a joke _(But what was it that was so funny?) _and took the girl's hand, shook it, then turned around.

Then she began to walk towards her new home.

* * *

**_(Yeah, like I said before… I´m not good in writing in a guy´s pov. And now you´ve met Catherine. You will know better about the past and about Aro and such things in later chapter´s. Poor Quil, he doesn´t know anything. Please review)  
_**


	7. Drugs?

**_February__..._**

**_March__...  
_**

* * *

_Ch 7. Drugs?  
B – pov.__  
_

I opened the door and went quietly in, hoping that Billy would not notice me. Fortunately, the game started and I closed the door quietly. Please do notice not me, please notice not me…

"She´s here," Jacob's voice came out. Damn you Black! Billy sighed.  
I started taking off my jacket when I heard a couple of tough steps and a pair of wheels descendants from the living room and I saw them.

Jacob ran Billy's wheelchair towards me. I sighed when I saw the anger in Billy's eyes. There will be a tough night.  
"Isabella ..." sighed Billy and I broke my arm in front of me and snorted at the name.

"What have I said about to be out like this late?" He thundered. I opened my mouth to defend myself but he continued. "You disappear after dinner and will not be home until eleven o'clock at night! I was morbidly anxious! Where have you been young lady? "

"Take it easy Billy. I've only been with John ... "  
His eyes flamed again and I realized my mistake.

"I know that I can not get you stay away from the Loey´s but John Rich is another thing! He is not a good company Isabella. He has a bad snatched. "  
My eyes narrowed. Only Billy knew that the Loey´s were my cousins and that I was adopted.  
"You should stay away from things you do not know Billy. John is one of the few people who treat me for who I am. He is one of the strongest people I know. "

"The child is not good intercourse Isabella! He makes probably ... "  
He stopped and closed his mouth.  
"What. What do you think he does? Drugs? Abuse? Mug? Mangles? "  
Billy looked everywhere but at me. I sneered.

"That's it, right? You think he takes drugs. And he made me take it. Sorry to spoil it for you, but he doesn´t. _He has not done anything wrong.__He helps me. _"

I looked coldly at Jacob used his words against him as when he defended Samuel. Then my gaze softened a little when I looked at Billy.

"I promise, he does no such thing, he helps me. If you do not believe me, it's your fault. "

My gaze hardened and I rolled her eyes."I go and take a shower."  
I pushed my way past Jacob and started toward the bathroom, but Jacob stopped me. Damn you Black! He grabbed my shoulder gently, and looked pleadingly into my eyes.

"Do not do this to your life Bells. Please do. I beg you. "  
I almost gave up, my eyes softened a bit but then came into the picture when he told me he did not want to be friends with me anymore. My eyes hardened in an instant.

"Only my friends can say something about my life. You do not belong to that category anymore. "  
I know it was low but it worked. His whole face twitched and his hand fell from my shoulder as if I was a fire. I shook my head and went to the bathroom.

_**Xoxoxox**__  
"Isabella ..."  
I ran faster from the voice into the forest gloom ...  
"Isabella ..."  
Why did I recognize that voice?__And why did it my name?__A shadow stepped out of the shadows in front of me and I gasped.__It was a vampire.__Long, pale / brown, she had apparently been brown in his life, the dark red eyes and reminded me, somehow, about Renee. She was known in some way.__As if I had seen her at some point ...  
"Isabella, at last," she murmured.__I swallowed hard._

_"Who ... who are you?__What do you want from me? "My voice came out as a whisper.  
The vampire smiled, a sweet and gentle smile, and was ahead of me in a flash.__She raised her hand up to my cheek and stroked it.__I started shaking with fear.  
"Isabella, I have finally found you, my daughter ..."  
I gasped.__No. ...  
__**Xoxoxox**_

I flew out of bed. I realized I was sweating ... a lot. It had been like this in recent weeks. I had these dreams about my biological parents. Or that's what I think anyway. I had not told anyone. Not even Nick or Quil. But they were worried about evenly for me. Why I had a shadow over my eyes. Why I am always so tired.

Sometimes I have dreams about wolves. They look at me with pure hatred and anger.

I was often in the woods, running from something until it ran out. Until I flew up in my sleep. Like now.

Sometimes ... sometimes I dream of Charlie. He asks me to be happy. And now that we mention Charlie so ... I try. I really do.

Billy has a right to worry. Because I drink often, but it's the only thing that takes away the pain. _The only way. _And that I'm with John just more worried about Billy. Nick is also worried that John is a bad company. Quil too. Eliza do not believe that I should be with her cousin but she says nothing, the same with Elijah and Alaric.

John is funny. He is kind, sarcastic at times, caring but little ... cocky? Yes, cocky was the right word. But he helps me. We often have fun together.

He often takes me out and drink. But he takes care of me. He does so not some stranger takes me back home. We go to a bar, drinking, dancing, he takes me home. But he does so only on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays.  
Or it's just these days that I follow.  
Billy would go _mad_ if I did it on a weekday.

John's parents are in Tacoma right now ... they've been there for six months now. John has become used to being himself, but he admits to be with me and the others fill´s it a little.

John's mother, Ginelle, got a good job in Tacoma six months ago but did not want to go ´cause John liked it so much here, but John pressed her on it. He said it was okay. It says he is still but it is only a little lonely now and then.

I got up and stood still for a second. I heard two deep breaths, one heavier than the other. They slept.  
I left the room, closed the door and stopped when I heard Jacob's breathing a little break. I looked intently at the door to his room. Finally he entered his original breath rhythm.

I sighed. I really did not want Jacob would wake up and be over my ass. I went quickly to the kitchen.

I took out a glass and filled it with water. I raised my glass to her mouth and drank…

* * *

**_(Well, that went good didn´t it?)_**


	8. Don t do this!

_Ch 8. Don´t do this..._

_J-pov._

C´mon! C´mon! Yes! We won! 4-3!  
Right now I sat with Billy in the living room and saw on the game. And waited for Bella to come home. Now when we talked about Bells, I see some small things that changes about her.  
She´s faster, she has not an appetite, her hair is getting longer/more shinier, her eyes getting darker, she´s getting paler (if that is possible), her voice getting more… jingling? It´s scary. I have told Sam about it, but he says that I´m just paranoid. Maybe I am, maybe I´m not.

I was pulled out of my mind when I heard the door open very softly and Bella´s smell came into the house.  
I turned to my father. "She´s here."  
He sighed. One thing I knew for sure about my father was that he really cared for Bella. After Charlie died, he wanted immediately take Bella into our house and our care.

I stood up and began to wheel Billy toward our hall, where Bella stood, about to take her jacket off. She saw us and gave us… _me_… a glare.

"Isabella…"sighed Billy. Bella crossed her arms in front of her and snorted at her name. Billy took a deep breath before he thundered.

"What have I said about to be out like this late?"  
Bella opened her mouth to complain but Billy continued. "You disappear after dinner and will not be home until eleven o'clock at night! I was morbidly anxious! Where have you been young lady?"  
Told yah she´s getting strange.

"Take it easy Billy. I've only been with John... "  
John _Rich? What the fuck?_  
Billy had probably the same thoughts that I had.

"I know that I can not get you stay away from the Loey´s but John Rich is another thing! He is not a good company Isabella. He has a bad snatched. "

Bella´s eyes narrowed."You should stay away from things you do not know Billy. John is one of the few people who treat me for who I am. He is one of the strongest people I know. "

"The child is not good intercourse Isabella! He makes probably ... "  
Billy stopped and closed his mouth.

"What. What do you think he does? Drugs? Abuse? Mug? Mangles? "  
Billy looked everywhere but at Bella. The same with me.

"That's it, right? You think he takes drugs. And he made me take it. Sorry to spoil it for you, but he doesn´t. _He has not done anything wrong.__He helps me. _"

She looked coldy to me with pure anger. She used my words against me. I flinched. Then Bella´s gaze softened a little when she looked at Billy.

"I promise, he does no such thing, he helps me. If you do not believe me, it's your fault. "  
I sighed.

"I go and take a shower."  
She pushed her way past me and started toward the bathroom, but I ran after her and stopped her. I grabbed her shoulder gently, and looked pleadingly into her eyes. Pleading for her to understand.

"Do not do this to your life Bells. Please don´t. I beg you. "  
Bella´s eyes softened a little and that gave me hope. But that little hope got vanished when her eyes hardened again.

"Only my friends can say something about my life. You do not belong to that category anymore. "  
Ouch. That really hurt. I let my hand fell of her shoulder and got tears in my eyes. Bella shook her head and went to the bathroom.

I heard the sound as the shower started and felt my father´s hand on my arm.  
"Son…"  
"No dad. She will never forgive me…"

XOXO

"Lisa, Lay, Lilly, what the hell your name is, what are you doing here?"  
I saw that Paul's words hurt Liz. But she recovered quickly.  
"But Pauly! You have, like, haven´t called me, like, since, like, three months ago! Why, like, are you ignoring me? "  
Didn´t know you could say so many 'like' in a single sentence. Kim rolled her eyes and Paul frowned and stared hard at Liz with irritation. She drew back a little.

"Look, whatever your name is, it was a fucking one stand. So get the fuck out of my face. And how many 'like' can you say? Get the fuck out of here girl."

I sighed and heard the dining-room door opened. In came some of the people I hated. Alaric Loey, Elijah Rich and Elizabeth Rich. I made a face.

They walked as if they owned the school. The others watched them, especially Paul. He is angry that John Rich causes trouble around with his imprint. Bella. I sighed. I still don´t think Paul deserved her.  
I looked at Paul. He was glaring at Elizabeth Rich with pure hatred, while Liz tried to get his attention while she looked angrily against Elizabeth.

"Hey, Elizabeth! Wait up!" Quil´s voice shouted across the room while he began to get over where they stood. I sighed and looked to him with sadness. He had become bff with Bella since I became what I was.  
A werewolf.  
And soon it was his turn. And then… he would leave Bella to. Poor Bella…

"Have any of you seen Bella today?"  
My head snapped up at the mention at Bella´s name. The same with Paul. With my super-hearing I could hear them talk.

"No, only this morning" answered Elizabeth with a confusing face.  
"Yeah, the same here" said Alaric and Elijah nodded. Quil got a concerned face.  
"I´m worried about her. She isn´t doing well, with the death with her father, her _so called best friend_ left her _and_ the Cullen´s left her.  
She´s always with John. I´m sorry, but he isn´t exactly the best person for her right now."

"Agreed. But he´s making her better. And he´s a good person, even if it doesn´t seem like that" defended Elizabeth. I snorted. Yeah, like John helping her. With what? Getting her drunk?  
Don´t fucking think so. Paul got out a growl and snorted to. Liz sighed and moved away to the "popular" table. The table where the Rich´s and Loey´s was sitting.

"Dude why are you so fucking tired?" the question took my eyes – and ears – from Quil´s conversation and into Jared´s and Em´s.  
"Sam gave me a fucking extra pass yesterday night. It was the damn red-head. Again."

And so was the day. No Bella. Boring all day. Hearing Embry complain about being tired. Blah blah fucking blah.

_Xoxo_

I slammed the door shut and began to walk with the guys right behind me. I got close to the door, knowing that Billy was with Harry, fishing.  
But one thing I heard was puking. Oh fuck. As I was getting to open the door a voice shoot out.  
"Here you go sweetie." Oh fuck no! Nicklaus Loey was in my fucking house.  
"Thank you Nick." Bella´s voice was weak. I heard gulping. _**  
**_"It tastes good. What is it?"  
Oh fuck, what are they giving her?  
"Yeah _Nick_, what is it?"  
Oh fucking hell no! Not Josh Rich! Fuck!

"John we should not have this conversation here. I think we have have company." How the fuck…?  
"John… I think I´m gonna…" and then it was puking.  
"Oh darlin´…" He muttered.

"Nick, get yourself out of here. I can take care of her and besides… I think Elizabeth´s waiting for yah." I heard a sigh and a kiss. Oh I hope that he didn´t kiss Bella.

"Bye sweetie, hope you´ll get better soon." Bella´s response was weak and light.

"G´bye Nick. Give Liza my love!"  
"I will!"  
Then the door opened and Nicklas got out. He gave me a nod.  
"Jacob."  
"Nicklaus."  
He nodded once more before he was going to his car.  
Shit, what a car. I think I´m in love.

Paul opened the door and then I heard puking again.  
I took a deep breath and walked in just to see John coming out of the bathroom, carrying a very sick Bella.  
She was very, _very_pale, and had dark shadows under her eyes. Whole her was weak and sick.

Paul started to go to them, to take Bella out of his arms, but Jared shoot out my hand as a warning. A warning to not do something stupid.  
He growled in response and Bella looked up to us, startled. John gave us an annoyed stare.

"So Black… back so soon?" He smirked while I, _and Paul_, glared at him.  
"What are you doing here Rich?" The question came from Jared. He always was like a second Sam. Well except when it was about Bella, he hated her with passion. Moron.

John smirked again. "I´m just taking care of _my_ dear Bella here." I snorted. Not exactly the right thing to say in front of Paul.  
"She´s not fucking yours Rich. Since when did you get that fucking idea in your head?" Paul was pissed.  
"Well, I don´t see _you _taking care of her." Wrong thing to say. Again. Paul started shaking and John´s smirk grow bigger. He began to take Bella to the couch but she stopped him, shocking us all.

"John don´t. They came just home. And I´m sure that they don´t want to get sick. Just… just put me in my room. Please."  
Oh selfless Bella. Caring ´bout everyone but herself. I sighed.

"No no… It´s fine. Really. Stay. Our immune system is super, trust me sweetheart", almost purred Paul. John looked that he was gonna kill Paul when he put Bella down into the couch.  
"Are you sure?"

"Of course sweetheart. Of course…"  
His face was full of enjoy and a smirk grew on his face.

* * *

**_(God, I love that car. And I think that went well… kind of. Please review!)_**


	9. Dude, she s mine!

_Ch 9. Dude, she´s mine!  
P- pov. __  
_

That fucking fucker. What was he thinking? Touching _my_ Bella that way. And thinking that she is his!  
I couldn´t help the grin that grew in my face when Bells asked me if it was alright if she could stay. Take that fucker!  
And his face when I called her sweetheart! I could laugh my fucking ass off this moment. Hah!

Exactly when he put her in the couch I jumped in beside her. Oh, shit what she was cold. Hmm…  
"Sweetheart, you cold as snow. C´mere." I threw my arm around her small form and felt how she shivered. I smirked. I drew a deep breath and smelt Bella´s lovely scent.  
Strawberries and freesias… and a familiar scent. Metal and steel. Blood. I looked at her closely and saw little red at the corner of her mouth. What had happened to her? I heard myself growl and Bella shivered with fear.

"John… can you please get a cup with tea to me?" her voice was very weak and tired. I flinched when she said his name but recovered quickly. Rich gave me a last glare before he nodded and got to the kitchen.  
Jacob quickly disappeared after him. And Embry after him.  
I heard my angel´s heart-beat beat quickly I could practically smell the fear rolling of her.  
So she was afraid of being alone with me and Jar?

I tightened my arms around her and drew her closer. She shivered again and I froze when I saw her face. She looked even more pale.

Bella clenched her little fists in the sheet of the couch tightly and I rubbed my hand on her back. After a moment Rich come back and set the tea in the table. Bella gave him a small smile.  
Rich sat on her other side and instantly she leaned her head on his chest. I growled silently but Rich didn´t seem to hear. He just stroked her hair and looked at the TV. After a while I began to hear her breathing to slow down and soon she was asleep. She looked so beautiful. And in peace.

"Oh darlin´…" I´ve never had heard Rich´s voice so… soft? ... like it was toward her. He got up and began to take her into his arms but I growled.  
"_Relax _Lahote, I´m just taking her to her room."

Woaw. The nicest comment he ever said to me. But the little peace destroyed when I saw he had his hand under her ass. I growled. I seem to do that a lot.

He didn´t even look at me when he walked to her room. Bella had her head in his chest and she breathed weak. I cringed.

The door slammed after them and I heard him put Bella in bed.  
I sighed, the same did Black that sat in the couch. I rubbed my eyes. All this stress was getting to me.

"It will be okay Paul," said Em before he turned to the TV. Jar just rolled his eyes. Jared did not exactly like Bella. In fact he hated her. And didn´t think she deserved me. Fucker.  
I let my eyes wander and something caught my look when Rich came out of Bella´s room.

He glared at us – _well, me_ – before he turned to Black.  
"She´s asleep – for now – and when she wake, don´t upset her and don´t make so she gets more stress. "  
When he saw that Black nodded he turned and got out. Just. Like. That. I snorted before I looked at the thing that had caught my eyes and took it up slowly.

My eyes got big when I saw what it was. No fuckin´ way…  
"Paul, what is it?"  
I turned to Jacob. "She is adopted..."  
"What? Who? …Bella?"  
I nodded.

_XOXO…_

"Okay, this is how it´s going to be. We will continue as nothing has happen and wait until Bella tell us" said Sam that had gotten here and I looked at him with big eyes.  
"Sam…"  
Jared was annoyed. So fucking annoyed.  
"Why should we? I mean, why do we even care about the bitch?"

I glared at him with dark eyes. Even that he was my closest friend he could be a real fucking asshole sometimes. He glared back. I turned to Sam while I growled to Jared.

"Jared, shut your fucking mouth. Don´t make me hurt you."

"Of course not. Thet would hurt your precious Isa-Bella," sneered Jared and I growled in return.  
"Jared," warned Sam. "Paul please, read it."

I took a deep breath and turned to Jacob. "Do you know anyone with the name Sulpicia Higginbotham?"  
His eyebrows furrowed.  
"I don´t know her exactly but she is Renne´s older sister. But she is adopted so they aren´t real siblings. She died, ehm, 26 years old in Italy I think, in a car crash. But they never found the body. Bells never knew her, because the year she was killed Bells was born. That´s it."

I nodded and looked down at the floor.  
"Okay… Renne´s sister. Okay…" I took a deep breath and began to read.

"_My dear beloved daughter.  
You may wonder why I write this, but I wanted to tell you my side of the story. I hope you understand.  
Okay, I started to date a man in 1987__th__. His name J.U  
In 1988__th__ I got pregnant by him.  
I got frantic over to have a baby and I knew that I was not ready to be a mother.  
Don´t think that I didn´t care about you because I love you dearly.  
When I was there, with you in my arms… gosh, these feelings.  
But neither what I felt I knew that Renee and Charlie should take care of you. They would do it better then I would. They do it better then I ever would."_

I heard a gasp from Jacob.

"_I named you Isabella Marie, because you were so beautiful.  
Bella is beautiful in Italien, is it not? So I named you Isabella and gave you to Renee.  
She was terrified and mad at me. That is an understatement. She was so mad and betrayed. But she took you.  
And I am so grateful for that.  
I´m so sorry my daughter. I will always love you neither what.  
I hope you understand that I am and always will.  
Your mother who loves you so -  
Sulpicia Higginbotham."_

I looked at Sam.  
"Look at these genes. She´s a whore just like her mother."

I growled loud at Jared.

"Call her that again and you will be running on three legs, you got it?"

"No! Just cause´ she is your imprint she can´t have any defects, but fuck that! She doesn´t deserve to be your imprint! She is a slut! And you are stuck with her! And I hate it! What happened with "I hate the leach-lover", Paul?"

I began to tremble. "I saw that I was an asshole Jared. I still am. She fucking knows that Sam hates her! She knows that _you _fucking hate her! And she isn´t a slut!"

"Of course I hate her! She´s a selfish little brat! She thinks everything is about her! And she does. Not. Belong. Here. She isn´t native and she doesn´t belong to the tribe. She´s a pale-face Paul! She doesn´t deserve to be in the tribe! Just like her mother!"

The trembled got faster and I snarled. That little fucker. My vision got red as I growled at him, trembling faster.

"Enough! Paul, calm down! _Now_! And Jared! For fucks sake, shut up! Say another word Jared and I will help Paul beat you up. Bella is under the protection of the pack, and it stays that way."

Jared paled.  
"But…"  
"Jared!"

He glared silently at Sam then at me. I frowned.  
"Grow up and accept Bella." All the guys nodded but Jared_, but fuck him_.

_**A FEW DAYS LATER.**_

Bella was finally up of bed. I´ve been worried sick. And fuck, I was glad she was up to her feet. Just to the bonfire. Tomorrow we will have a bonfire with the elders and the pack and our family´s. That included Bella. I heard a booming laugh and a giggling giggle.  
I stared angry at the door and heard Jacob sigh behind me.  
"Paul, they only have fun. They´re friends. "  
I snorted. "Friends with benefits apparently."  
Jacob growled. "Bella isn´t like that Paul. Aren´t you talking ´bout yourself?"  
I scowled. "Shut up Black."

"_Hey, Isa-bella, I have a whiskey back home. Care to join me?"  
_My head snapped up, the same with Black. The hell she isn´t Rich!  
_"I don´t know John. I´m going to a bonfire with the Black´s at seven. I guess I have to go with them. "_  
I nodded with agreement.  
_"Oh c´mon Isabella. You will be home at seven. And besides… I can´t drink a whole bottle by myself…. I mean, I can. But then someone getting naked. "_  
I rolled my eyes and scowled.

"_John …?"_He cut her off._  
"If you just want to see me naked, you just have to ask."_ Oh now he´s just pissing me off. _"Oh and a friend of mine are coming. You know what they say, two´s a company, three´s a party."_  
_"One, is it a guy? Two, you really think every girl are just falling to your feet aren´t you?"_

"_No, Isa-bella, it is not a guy and two…__Well, some girls just can´t resist my looks… my style and my charms… and my unflinching ability to listen to Justin Bieber."_I snorted. _"John it´s just three hours to the bonfire…"  
"So? We got a lot of time. And the idea with you and my friend… okay, I admit, even for me, it´s a little kinky."  
"You think everything is kinky John."  
"Not true. You and Liz together… urgh, so not kinky."  
"Please tell me that you and Liz aren´t friends."  
"Not unless you count hate sex."_

I snickered. _"John! God, my ears hurt! I can´t believe you!"  
"Oh c´mon honey…" he whined.  
"I´m sorry but I can´t. Sorry John."  
"Can´t say I didn´t try. Hey, have you noticed any strange things about Black or the gang?"  
_I frowned._  
"What? Yes, many things but… why…"  
"Well I had arm wrestling with Lahote today. And… he won!"_

I snickered. _Ego much?_

"_What? but… how?"  
_What the fuck? She´s supposed to be on my side!_  
"I know", _sighed Rich._  
"Is he…?"  
_Is he… _what_?  
_"No it wasn´t that kind of strength. What is up whit that gang exactly?"_  
I snorted. What. The. Fuck?  
_"Their not vampire´s. "_

My eyes got huge. So Rich knew about the vamps? Looks like Bella couldn´t hold a secret.  
_"What the hell are they?"  
_Bella chuckled._ "Maybe they´re ninja turtles… or zombies."  
_I chuckled._  
"You´re not funny. Whatever, I will see you later, Isabella."  
_As I heard footstep´s fading Bella shouted at him. _"John, Bella, remember?"_

Yeah, _Bella, remember_?  
Fucker.  
The door opened and Bella came in, shaking her head amusing. My eyes softened when I looked at her delicate form. She was so small. When we got together, _and we will_, it would be easy to be the alpha in our relationship. I smirked at the thought.

Bella´s eyes got up and stared in mine for a moment before they shoot to the ground. I growled at her. Why didn´t she want to see me in the eyes?  
"Are you guys hungry?" Her voice was small and light. Like she didn´t want to ask. I frowned.

"Sure Bella. Thanks." The reply was from Black and Bella nodded light.  
"Me too honey."  
Her head shoot up, shocking that I had answered. I looked at her eyes, but like the last time, her eyes shoot down. But this time she got a bored face. I chuckled when she snorted and got to the kitchen.

* * *

_**(I love that scene between John and Bells. And that Paul´s freaking out.  
Btw, they don´t know that Sam and the pack are wolves… yet. That will be coming in the next chapters. Please review and say what you think!)**_


	10. Bonfire

_Ch. 10. Bonfire._  
_B-pov. _

"Bella it will be fine. There´s nothing to be nervous about sweetie" tried Billy again, but my emotions was raising in panic. I gave him a suspicious look and he smiled.  
"Well then, call Jake to help me out, would you?"  
I got out of the car and got fast to Billy´s side and opened the door.  
"Oh please Billy, I can do that by myself."

A few days ago, when I was sick, I was told something interesting by Nick. I´m a witch. I know weird right?

I was told that it was not just me who has witch powers. It has Ric, Nicklaus and Josh as well. John, Elizabeth and Elijah Rich have it also. And their parents.

Nick has shown me how to turn off emotions. Ex: pain.  
So I feel better. About _them_. It does not hurt as much when someone mentions them. But it still hurts. But of course I didn´t show it to anyone. Nick agrees to train all of us, but me most because I'm new.

When I say train I mean really working out. Fighting, running, push-ups ... but we also train such things as dance and to learn formulas.  
And the original languages as witches talked. Latin, Italic, Spanish and a few other languages. Quite example.

One of my forces have taken you to me. Speed. I am really fast. And my hearing and sight has improved. That's how I heard Billy and Jacob's breath that night. And I healed faster. But I mean if I were to die of a knife in the belly a few days ago, I would now lie in bed for a few days.

But I´m not normal.  
I'm a hybrid. It's actually pretty simple. My mother was a witch, my father was / are a werewolf and they had sex, and poof! They had me.  
Witches are really the original vampires.  
So I'm a witch / vamp / werewolf. Fun isn´t it?  
So Jake and the others are wolves… fun…

Anyway, being a witch is like going through puberty. It runs until the body is finished. But we don´t know about me, I'm part dog, so we don´t know how my body will change.  
But we guess my witch "powers" and my werewolves "genes" are mixed, so ... I get both. But because only men is who turn into wolves, I'm just a witch / vamp for temporary.  
But this happens when one becomes a witch.

• Attitudes improved, the hearing improves, the strength improves, the speed improvements, improved taste, smell improved and the sensibility improved.

• You drink blood (witches is their original international vampires), you can control others (ex: remove memories but older witches can do it much better than young witches), see dead people (that can only be a few witches), dream predecessor (it can only be a few witches), crying blood. And you can fly.

• You get a monster's face when you are tempted. As when you feed on blood or is sexual turned on. You can´t get into a house if you´re not invited. But in business, schools and such, you can just step into.

• You get fangs. But they go out even more when you get a monster face.

• You burn in the sun, so it was the legend that the sun burns vampires exist. The witches found it on there when they felt that the humans were too close to the truth of the existence of vampires.

• And you burn the herb Acanthus Ilicifolius. And if anyone has the herb itself, we can´t control them. And if you bite a person who has it in or on itself, it burn it in your mouth, like acid.

• You a die werewolf bite / shape-shifter (Wolf form) and all human manner. Vampires can also kill us. But because we heal so fast, it´s harder to kill us. But you can. It´s just hard.

• And you can feel if something is going on in the future. You feel it in yourself. And then you can learn more by learning to other formulas.

I´ve already got fangs. But their small… for now.  
And witches don´t have so much appetite, we get better balance, more elegance, our hair get more… sparkling in it… we get much more beautiful (that´s why vampire´s are so beautiful), our eyes get either more darker or more lighter and we get a sparkling voice. So I guess I had changed since I last saw everyone.

And it was one more thing, an important thing… when the first "sickness" happen, it can get so serious that you could die.  
And to be sure that you won´t you need to be bonded. That means that you have to drink another´s witch blood and he/she must drink from you.  
And then you get bonded. You´ll be connected to each other. You can see, feel and hear through the other person. And the witch have to be older then you, or it won´t work.  
Nick is connected to his father and he has bonded with the others. But not with me. John wanted to bond with me. That´s why we´re so close. I sighed. The person you´re bonded with can control you in a way through the band. I sighed again.

When I had got Billy in his wheelchair I began to walk with him. I saw the bonfire and saw everyone. And I mean everyone. Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Harry, Sue, Leah, Old Quil, Sam´s fiancé Emily Young, Claire Young (niece to Emily) and many more. I gulped.  
Emily Young came forward and I smiled at her. She was a very nice person. She was warm-hearted. And that she is married to my half brother is just better.

"Bella" she said warm and got forward to hug me. I hugged her back hard, and heard Billy roll away. I got back and saw that she smiled brightly at me. I heard a squeak and was attacked by a black little flash.  
"Bella!"  
I smiled at the little angel. "Hello Claire!" I threw her around in my arms and she began to giggling.

"Woaw, Bella… you, ehm, has changed since the last time.  
Have you done something to your hair or something?" asked Emily.  
I smiled in nervously. "Actually gave Elizabeth me an oil to my hair to make it shinier, thank you." She gave me a smile and I really hoped she hadn´t seen threw my lie.  
Em and I began to talk when some hot arms came around me.

"Hello Bells. How are you doing this wonderful evening?" The dark voice said and I smiled soft.  
"Hey Seth."  
He spun me around and I chuckled softy.  
"Where have yah been chica? I´ve missed you." He turned me around and whistled.

"My, you have changed…"  
I snorted. "You would say. Look at you. All… boom. And tall. Oh I guess milk is working…" I ruffled his hair.

He laughed along with me and the subject was over.  
"C´mon, Billy´s gonna start."


	11. Stories

_Ch. 10. Stories.  
B-Pov.  
__**(It´s a very long chapter. You don´t need to read it if you don´t want to know about the Quileute´s and their stories.)**__**  
**_

"_The Quileute has always been a small tribe. We still are, but we have never gone away. That's because we have always had magic in our blood, although there has always been about the ability to change shape - it came later."__  
_Billy´s voice was deep and I looked at him. We all sat in a circle with him as the midpoint.

"_At the beginning we were spirit warriors. Early struck the tribe settled here by the water and became skilled ship builders and fishermen.  
But the tribe was small, and there were plenty of fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were not sufficiently numerous to defend it. A larger tribe claimed the land, and we ran to our vessels."  
_I leaned on Seth, who listened to Billy´s dark, magical voice.

"_Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories of his predecessors. We can´t remember who first discovered this power, or how it is used before this crisis.  
Kaheleha was however, the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In a crisis situation used Kaheleha of magic to defend our land. He and all his warriors left the ship - not physically, but spiritually.  
The women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men's spirits returned to our base. They could not attack the enemy tribe physically, but they had other methods. The stories say that they could attract the icy winds blowing through the enemy's camp, that they could create terrible screams in the wind that terrified their antagonists."  
_My eyes got smaller.

"_The stories also tell that the animals saw and understood the spirit warriors, and they obeyed them. The invading tribe had large dogs who used to pull their sleds up north, and spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters. Then they called up flocks of bats from the caves. The screaming winds helped the animals to scare off intruders, so the dogs and bat´s won.  
The survivors were scattered and claimed that a curse was upon our harbor. The dogs became wild when the spirit warriors liberated them and Quileute´s returned in triumph to their bodies and their women."  
_He took a pause.

"_The other tribes in the area, Hoh and Makah, reached agreement with the Quileute´s. They did not want anything to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them, and if enemies attacked the spirit, warriors chased them away."  
_I smiled softy and saw Emily do the same, as Sam had her under his arm and stoked her hair.

"_Several generations passed, until the last great spirit chief, Taha Aki, over.  
He was known for his wisdom and for being a peaceful man. The people lived well and happily for him.  
But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not happy. Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors - a powerful man, but also greedy. "_

I frowned.  
_"He believed that the tribe would use his magic to expand their land, subjugate the Hoh and Makah and create an empire."  
_I snorted softy and hoped no one heard it.   
_"When the Warriors adopted its spirit form, they could read each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed of, and was furious at him. He commanded Utlapa to leave the tribe and never take his spirit form. Utlapa was strong, but chief soldiers were too numerous to him. He had no choice but to leave. "  
_Good man that Taha Aki was.

"_The furious outcast warrior hid in the woods nearby and waited for an opportunity to retaliate. Even though it was peace time, watched spirit chieftain carefully over his people. _

_Often he went to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. There he left his body and traveled in spirit form through the woods and along the coast, to ensure that nothing threatening was approaching. One day when Taha Aki would leave his body to get out and scout, followed Utlapa after him."  
_This is bad…  
_"First there was Utlapa only supposed to kill the governor, but the plan had its drawbacks. Spirit Warriors would probably look him up for revenge, and they could catch up with him before he could escape. While he was hiding in the mountains and saw the governor prepare to leave his body, began a new plan to take shape. _

_Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure that the chief's spirit was far from it. The moment Utlapa entered into the spirit world, Taha Aki saw his murderous plans. Taha Aki ran back to his secret place, but not even the winds were fast enough to save him. "  
_Told yah.

"_When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapas body was left, abandoned, but Utlapa had not given Taha Aki no way out - he had cut the throat of his own body with Taha Aki's hands. Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. _

_He yelled at Utlapa but Utlapa ignored him as if he had just been a howling wind. Desperately looking Taha Aki how Utlapa took his place as chief of Quilete´s. In a few weeks Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone thought he really was Taha Aki. Then began to change - Utlapas first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. _

_He claimed he had a revelation about the danger, but the truth was that he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki was just waiting for the chance to tell their story. Utlapa dared not adopt the spirit form, because he knew that Taha Aki then would immediately enter into his body again. So his dreams of triumph with an army of warrior spirit could not realize, and he tried to be content to rule over the tribe. "  
_I shook my head softy and Sue, on my left, took my hand and smiled.

"_He became a burden. Taha Aki never asked, refused to work with their warriors and took only a second, then a third young wife, even though Taha Aki's wife was still alive - something that never happened in the trunk before. Taha Aki could only watch, helpless and furious. Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his own body to save the tribe from Utlapas abuse. _

_He brought down a wild wolf from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed one of the young men who protected the false chief Taha Aki felt a terrible sorrow, and sent the wolf again."  
_My eyebrows furrowed.

"_The great wolf followed Taha Aki spirit when he traveled through the forests, tormented and torn. It was an unusually large and beautiful wolf, and Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. It had at least one body, one life. Even a life that animals must be better than this terrible non-existence. Then came Taha Aki idea that changed us all. _

_He asked the great wolf to make room for him, willing to share. The wolf accepted, and Taha Aki threaded into the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the emptiness of the spirit world. The man and the wolf returned to the village by the harbor, united in one body. The people fled in terror and cried for the Warriors, who came out to meet the wolf with their spears._

But Utlapa kept hidden of course. Taha Aki did not attack their fighters. He _backed slowly away from them, spoke to them with his eyes and tried to howl his people's songs. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that it was under the influence of a spirit. An elderly warrior, a man named Yut, decided to violate the false chief's orders and try to communicate with the wolf.  
As soon as Yut entered into the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf - who patiently waited for his return - and spoke to the warrior. Yut perceived the truth in an instant, and welcomed their rightful chief. _

_Utlapa had just left his hiding place to see if the wolf has been defeated. When he saw Yut lie lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what had happened. He drew his knife and rushed forward to kill Yut before he could return to her body._

_'Traitor!' he shouted, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and that was the chief's right to decide how to disobey would be punished.  
Yut came at once into his body again, but Utlapa had his knife against his throat and his hand over his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was old and weak. _

_Yut could not get a single word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever. Taha Aki saw Yuts of sliding into the final world that was closed to Taha Aki for all time. He felt a tremendous rage, stronger than anything he experienced before.  
He returned to the wolves to tear the throat of Utlapa. But when his spirit filled the wolf was a strangely powerful magic.  
Taha Aki rage was a man's rage. The love he felt for his people and hatred of their oppressors were too big emotions to fit in a wolf's body, the Human. The wolf shook, and before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa turned on to humans. _

_The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was much more splendid, the embodiment of Taha Aki-like shape. But the warriors recognized him immediately, for they had traveled with Taha Aki spirit. _

_Utlapa tried to escape, but Taha Aki had the wolf's strength in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed his spirit before Utlapa managed to escape from his stolen body. The people rejoiced when they realized what had happened. Taha Aki asked once everything right again, worked side by side with his people and returned the young wife were to their families. _

_The only change he kept was the prohibition of travel. He knew that it was too dangerous, now that the idea of stealing a life was there. Spirit of War The time was over. The new Taha Aki was more than a man, more than a wolf._

_They called him The Great Spirit of the wolf or man. He led the tribe in many, many years before he grew old not. When danger threatened, he assumed his wolf form to fight or to scare the enemy to flight. _

_The people lived in peace. Taha Aki had many sons, and some of them discovered that they, when they become men, could also transform themselves into wolves.  
All the wolves looked different, for they were spirit wolves and reflected the man who was inside" _

Bet that the black one was Sam. My eyes got smaller.

"_Some of the sons was Taha Aki warriors, and they stopped aging. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the flock._

_These began to grow old again and stem realized that the wolf men could grow old like everyone else, if they ended up adopting wolf form. Taha Aki had lived for three generations. He had married for the third time since his first two wives died, and in her he had found his true spirit wife.  
Although he had loved the other, so this was different. He decided to abandon his spirit wolf to die by her side. _

_That's how we got our magic, but it's not the end of the story..._

_The third wife's sacrifice.  
Many years after Taha Aki left his wolf form, when he became an old man, something happened up north, in the Makah tribe.  
Several young women of the tribe had disappeared, and the Makah blamed their neighbors, the wolves, which they feared and distrusted.  
Wolf men could still reach each other's thoughts in wolf form, just as their ancestors did in spirit form. They knew that none of them was guilty._

_Taha Aki tried to calm the Makah chief, but the fear was too great. Taha Aki did not want war - he was no longer a warrior chieftain. He gave his eldest wolfson, Taha Wi, the task of finding the perpetrator before the controversy erupted. _

_Taha Wi and five other wolves from the flock searched the mountains and found traces of the missing Makah´s.  
They ran into something they did not recognize - a strange, sweet smell of the forest that burned with pain in their nostrils.  
They did not know what creature could leave such a scent, but they followed the track. They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, at the track."_

Fuck, a vampire, isn´t it?Just my luck…

"_They were convinced that it was their enemy, they followed suit. The track led them so far north that Taha Wi sent half their flock, the youngest of the wolves, to the harbor to report to Taha Aki. _

_Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.  
The younger brothers searched for them, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned their sons. He wanted to avenge them, but he was old. He sought the Makah chief in mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened._

_The chief believed in him, to his sorrow, and the two tribes made peace again. _

_A year later disappeared two young Makah girls from their homes the same night. The Makah´s called immediately to the Quileute wolfs, who discovered the sweet scent throughout the village. _

_The wolves went out hunting again. Only one of them returned. It was Yaha Uta, Taha Aki their elders with his third wife and the youngest in the pack. _

_He brought with him something the Quileute´s never seen - a strange, cold and hard like he wore in parts."  
_My eyes widened. Definitely a vampire.

"_All Taha Aki's descendants, even those who were wolves, could feel the penetrating odor of the dead creature. This was the Makah´s enemy.___

_Yaha Uta described what had happened. He and his __**  
**__brothers had found the creature, which looked like a man but was hard as stone, together with the two Makah girls.  
One of the girls were already lying dead on the ground, white and drained of blood. The second was in the creature's arms with his mouth against her throat. Maybe she was alive when the wolves came, but the creature quickly broke the neck of her and threw her lifeless body aside to meet the wolves."_

The memory of James in the ballet studio hit me. His glare, his sharp teeth when he bit me, his lips full of blood he smiled at me…I stroked my scar without noticing it.

"_His white lips were covered with blood and his eyes glowed red. "  
_I shivered and felt Sue´s gaze at me.

"_Yaha Uta described the creature's enormous strength and speed. One of his brothers, who underestimated the creature's strength, fell victim quickly. Being ripped through him as if he were a doll."  
_Fool.

"_Yaha Uta and the rest of his brothers were more cautious. They worked together, attacked the creature from various quarters, killed it. They were pressed to the limit of his wolf strength, something they never had. "_  
Well that´s a vampire to you.

"_The creature was rock hard and cold as ice, and they discovered that their teeth were all that could damage it. They began to tear small pieces of the creature while they were fighting against it. But the creature learned quickly, and soon countered on their maneuvers. _

_When it got hold of another one of Yaha Utas brothers Sah, Yaha Uta his chance and threw himself against the creature's throat. _

_He bit the neck of the creature, but it´s happening continued to harm his brother. Yaha Uta ripped the creature to pieces, cut off the part after part in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He failed, but finally he had annihilated the creature."_

_You have to burn it._

"_It was at least what they thought. Yaha Uta laid the smelly body parts in front of the village elders.  
A severed hand was next creature's fierce arm, and they both came in contact with each other when the elders poked them with sticks. Then stretched his hand to his arm, trying to put together himself. The villagers were of course terrified and set fire to the air._

_When only ashes remained, they divided the ashes of several small bags and spread them out over a large area - some were thrown into the sea, others in the woods, others in caves in the mountains. Taha Aki was carrying a bag around the neck, to be advised of the creature ever tried to put himself again."  
_Billy took a small bag throw his neck and I gasped, among many more.

"_They named the creature of the cold, Drink Blood Work, and they lived in terror that it had not been alone."  
__Of course he wasn´t alone. He probably had a mate._

"_They had only one wolf protector left - young Yaha Uta. _

_And they did not have to wait long. The creature had a partner, another blood drinker, who came to Quileute´s for revenge."  
_I recognize this story. I got an bitter face as I stared in the fire.  
_"According to history was the call the woman the most beautiful human eyes had ever seen."_

I rolled my eyes.

"_She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village one morning - the sun was shining for once, and the rays sparkled on her white skin and lit up the golden hair that fell in waves down to her knees."  
__Sounded like Rosalie Hale._

"_Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black against the white skin." _Definitely Rosalie…  
_"Some knelt to worship her. She said something in a loud, penetrating voice, in a language none of them recognized.  
The villagers were stunned, not knowing how to answer her. "_

Know the feeling. _**  
**__"Among them only a descendent of Taha Aki - a little boy. He clung to his mother and shouted that the smell hurt his nose. One of the elders on their way to the Council heard the boy and realized what had come to them. _

_He yelled at the boy to escape. She killed him first. Twenty people witnessed the cold woman's arrival. Two of them survived, but only because she was distracted by all the blood and stopped to quench their thirst. _

_They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in council with the other elders, his sons and his third Uta adopted wolf form as soon as he heard the news. He took off, alone, to destroy blood-drinker. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons and the other elders followed him. First, they found no creature, just proof of her depredations. Along the way in which she arrived was dismembered bodies, some of them drained of blood. _

_Then they heard screams and rushed  
down to the harbor. A handful Quileute´s had run against the ships to seek shelter. She swam after them like a shark and cracked the hull of their boat with their enormous strength.  
When the boat sank she captured everyone who tried to swim away and broke them too. But when she saw the large wolf on the beach, she forgot the fleeing people in the water. She swam so fast that nobody could understand it, and stood in the next moment, dripping and magnificent front Yaha Uta. _

_She pointed at him with a white finger and asked a question in their incomprehensible language. Yaha Uta waited. It was a tough battle. _

_She was not the warrior her partner had been, but Yaha Uta was alone - no one could divert her rage from him. _

_When Yaha Uta lost his battle roared Taha Aki challenging, limped out and turned into a grizzled wolf.  
The wolf was old, but he was Taha Aki, Spirit man, and his rage and grief made him strong. A new battle began.  
Taha Aki's third wife had just seen his son die. Now it was her husband who fought, and she had no hope that he would win. She had heard all the witnesses to the slaughter had told the Council, she had heard the story of Yaha Utas first win and knew it was his brothers' diversion maneuvers that had saved third wife's sons stood beside her, and she took a knife from his belt on one of them. They were all young, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father lost the battle. She ran against the cold woman with the knife high above his head.  
The cold woman smiled and refused to be distracted_ _from the battle with the old wolf. She did not fear the weak human woman or a knife that could not even scratch her skin, and she was about to give Taha Aki kill. _

_But the third wife did something called The cold women were not prepared for. She fell to her knees at the feet of drinking blood and stabbed the knife into her own heart."  
_I frowned. I had a lot of respect of her.

"_Blood spattered from the third wife, and the cold woman could not resist the tempting, fresh scent of the third wife's dying body. Instinctively, she turned to her for a moment full engrossed of her thirst. _

_Taha Aki put teeth into her neck. The battle was not over, but Taha Aki was no longer alone. When it saw his mother die knew two of the young sons of such a rage that their bodies exploded into wolves, although they were not yet men. With his father's help, they made an end to the creature. _

_Taha Aki joined never to strain again. He never turned back to human. In a day and a night he lay beside his third wife's body and growled at anyone who tried to touch her. Then he disappeared into the woods never to return. _

_After that date, the trunk seldom problems with the cold. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take over. There were never more than three wolves in the trunk simultaneously. That was enough." _

Billy looked at Old Quil pointedly and Old Quil harkled.

"_Every now and then passed a blood drinker near the village, but they were surprised because they wasn´t expecting the wolves. At some point killed a wolf, but their numbers were decimated never like that first time. They had learned how the call to fight it, and that knowledge was passed down from wolf to wolf, spirit to spirit, father to son.  
Time passed, and Taha Aki's descendants became no longer to the wolves when they became men. Just occasionally, if one of the call was coming, went back the wolves. The call was always just one or two at a time, so the flock remained small."  
_Old Quil´s voice wasn´t as magical as Billy´s but it still had magic in it.

"_Then a larger crowd up, and your own ancestors made themselves ready to chase them away. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quilete´s. His oddly colored eyes testified that maybe telling the truth when he said that they were not like the other blood drinkers."  
_My face got bitter and I saw that a few of the little group looked at me. I looked into the fire with small eyes, ignoring the pain.

"_The wolves were fewer, and there was really no reason for the call to propose peace when they could have won the war. So Ephraim accepted._

_They have kept their part of the agreement, although their presence tends to attract others. And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the strain ever seen."  
_I rolled my eyes, but my heart hurt. Much. It burned.  
_"In addition to Taha Aki time, of course.  
So the sons of the patriarch wolves once again the same burden they did."  
_Of course.I knew that.

_Now._


	12. In another universe

_Ch. 11. In another universe.  
B-pov. _

After the stories everything went… smooth? Yeah. I thought about the third wife and what sacrifice she did. She´s my new hero.  
Woaw, I beginning to sound like John.  
Something began to vibrate in my leg and I remembered the phone I got from John. Idiot. Whit out seeing who it was I answered.  
"Hello?"  
The voice startled me.  
_**"My sister´s gone."**_  
Ahh… Stefan. Brother to Catherine Walters. The vampire that was here on the funeral. I had not met him but I knew his voice. But I had met Vladimir, their other brother.  
Funny guy… Not.  
Why not tease Stef a little? I saw that many of the "pack" frowned and spiked their ears.

"Cute. Blonde. Psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find." I smirked. The "pack" looked shocked at my langueage.  
_**"Isabella, I´m serious. I think Aro has her. Vladimir is worried too."  
**_I rolled my eyes. That explained the 600 voicemails I got from _Vladimir _yesterday.  
_´Have you seen Catherine?__  
Seriously, have you seen her?  
Have you seen her?  
Is she in Forks?_ _  
Do you know where she is?´_

"Yeah I got that from his 600 voicemails yesterday."  
_**"C´mon Isabella. I want to know where she is."**_**  
**"You have to remember one thing, just cause´ I'm nice to you doesn't mean I like you. So get over yourself."_  
_I stood up and began to walk away from the little fire, getting away from the_"super-hearing."_

"_**I just need to know where she is."**_**  
**"Is it just me or am I feeling a little used right now?"  
He sighed.  
_**"Do you know where she is or not?"**_

I frowned.  
"No. But maybe she´s with John Rich. He said he would have company. With a _girl_. "  
_**"That may be it."  
**_"Btw, that mean by the way, where are you?"_  
__**"Somewhere, and thank you Isabella for your help. Vladimir is giving his love, goodbye love."**_**  
**"Bye Stef, say to _Voldemort, ops,_ I mean _Vladimir_, to have a nice evening. "  
He chuckled. _"I will sweetheart."_  
I smiled and the call ended. I still smiled when I got back to the bonfire. Emily smirked softy.

"Lover? Boyfriend?"  
I chuckled. "No absolutely not."  
"So… what was the cute blonde psycho talk about?"  
"Well, nothing. The guy was looking for his sister. And well…" I began to laugh.  
But she didn´t smile as I taught she would. She was staring at my scar at my fore-arm. _James scar_. She smiled at me.  
"How did you get that scar? Wait… is that a bite mark?"  
My eyes got big and a silence became between us for a few second´s and I felt the starring. So I began to laugh.

"Of course not Em. Seriously… I mean, what guy would bite me?"  
I laughed. But when I looked at her face my laugh died. She looked worried and… afraid even. But then she smiled and winked.  
"Maybe someone wanted to claim you."  
_She doesn´t know how right she is.  
_"Oh! Maybe it´s that guy on the phone, huh Bella?"

I began to giggle. Dear god. Me and Stefan. _God no._  
"Me and Stefan? God no. He´s _way_ to old for me."  
_Like thousands of years older. _

Billy cleared his throat and we all looked at him and sat down. I saw that he gave a pointed look to Paul. My eyebrows furrowed.What was_ that_ about?

"There´s also another legend. The legend about _imprinting._ It says that once a wolf has looked in his mate´s eyes everything changes. When he sees her, nothing mattered. All the things that are tied to him… it doesn´t matter anymore. He would do anything for her."

I frowned. If _the wolves were true then… imprinting… _  
I looked at Paul whit big eyes and he returned the gaze with a dark look filled with lust. _I was his mate_… but… what about _him_?_ He_ told me we were mates… we belonged together… _**((**__Edward C. = Him.__**))**_  
My eyebrows furrowed. _Belonged…_ not belong…

"Sam, how is the job going? Did you catch her yet?"

My head flew up. Catch who?  
Billy turned to me. "They have a full driver that are driving near Forks and in La Push, but they never seem to stop her, because she´s driving too fast and always disappears. "  
I nodded. Right, Sam is working at the police. I winced.

"No, we didn´t. She´s very fast. But it´s hard to forget her. Her hair is flaming red and really pale, like snow. And every time we see her she has a wild cat position."

Wait what? Red hair, really pale, cat position… I recognized it. Suddenly it hit me… Victoria. James mate. I gulped and got very pale, I think, if I wasn´t green.  
I looked wide eyed at Sam. Of course, he noticed.

"Isabella? Do you know her or something?"  
I cleared my throat. "Eh, yes. I met her last year when she was meeting the … _C- Cullen´s._ But I haven´t seen her since her _husband _died in a… _car crash_."  
Okay, that wasn´t such a big lie. He_ did_ die. _And_ I _did_ meet her through the _C-Cullen´s. _

Sam looked at me worried and I gave him a weak smile as the shock got away. I was going to die… she want to kill me. She_ can_ kill me. I flew up on my weak legs.  
"Excuse me…"

I began to walk away as the toughts was spinning in my head.  
She´s out there. Watching. Want to kill me. To torture me. My head began to spin. With shaking hands I took up my phone and wrote the familiar number.

"_**What? I´m a bit busy here."**__  
_"Sorry to spoil your seven minutes in heaven, we have a problem." My voice shook with tears. John got immediately worried.  
_**"What happened?"**__  
_"Victoria happened… _She´s back._"  
_"She´s what?"_ screeched a voice in the background. So it was there Cath where!

"_**What do you mean she´s back? She´s dead!"**__  
_"Yeah, I thought so too… "  
_**"Okay, sweetie, me and Cath are sitting in the car right now and we will come and get you."**__  
_"What? No! John don´t you dare bring her or…!"

"_**See you in five!"**_

"John! Just listen!" I groaned. He sighed.  
_**"What?"  
**_"Just… just wait until tomorrow okay? That way Cath can´t get killed and I´ll be safe. Just _please_… do _not_ come here. Please John."

He growled with annoyance. _**"Give Samuel the phone. **__**Now**__**." **_I knew better then not to do the command, so I hurried back to the fire.  
"Sam? He wants to talk with you."  
With my hearing I could hear them talk. I saw that the "pack" was tense when Sam took the phone. _((This is Sam __**and this is John))  
**__"Uley."  
__**"Ahh. Samuel. How is it with your sweet Emily?"**__  
_I rolled my eyes, stupid charming idiot. _  
"Cut the small talk Rich. What is it that you want?"  
_John chuckled._**"Small temper have we? Well, I need help. It´s about my darling Isabella."  
**_My eyebrows shoot up and I heard Paul grow at the term _"my"_. Sam glanced at me._  
"What about it?"  
__**"Well, you do know about Victoria yes? Isabella is in great danger and I want that bitch dead."**_John got serious.

"_Yes. I agree. But how did you…?"  
__**"Pssh. Yah know, vamps and werewolves aren´t the only magical creatures in the world."**__  
"What do you… Witches. How could I not know? Damn… "_  
So he figured it out.  
_**"You know that I can hear you right? Well, you and your little pack can just follow our sent and tell Isabella that she will be at my home not one minute after midnight." **_I glared at the phone. He knew that I was listening.

"_**If that´s alright with you Alpha?"**_Sam looked at me while I struggled against the command John gave. I gave up quickly. _**  
**__"Yes."_

"_**Alright then! So we´ll see each other soon. And Isabella? Take care." **_  
"Bye…" I whispered. I looked at Sam and sighed.


	13. Pain

_Ch. 12. Pain.  
Jacob- Pov.(In wolf form)_

Witches… damn. I hope Bells isn´t one. Then we would have to kill her… and that would destroy me, _I mean Paul_. If she dies, he slowly dies.  
Well, you see, witches are the reason that bloodsuckers exist so if we kill all the witches, all the leeches dies. If the original dies, the others follows.  
So yeah, I _really_ hope Bella isn´t a witch.

_**She isn´t. And if she is… whatever. I won´t let you kill her anyway – Paul.  
And I agree with you – Me.**_

_**Paul, if she is one, and if you want that all the vampires to die, she have to die. And if you two fuckers can´t do it, it would be my pleasure – Jared. **_We both growled and snarled at him._**  
Fuck you Jared! – Paul.  
I would love to help him… - Leah.  
Enough! – Sam. **_I rolled my eyes.  
_**Hey, we´re here so just shut up now, can you do that Jared? – Embry.**_  
_**Whatever… - Jared.**_

_**Wow… That isn´t a little house… - Seth.  
Seth, that´s a mansion… - Leah – and woaw…  
**_Paul snorted just as Bella got out of her rosty car. I swear, that car will break at any second._**  
Paul – Let´s get over with it…  
**_And so he shifted back to human form. I sighed and followed. I quickly took my pants on and began to jog to Bella, as she waited for us.__Paul was already there, looking at Bella protective. I snorted low.

I heard footsteps behind me and looked back. The Pack stood there, some – Leah and Jared – was glaring at Bella. But she just looked at Sam, nodded her head once and began to walk.  
I quickly followed, with the Pack in my footsteps. She began to walk around the mansion and we quickly came to a big garage that was open, but the car was out. And wow… okay, this guy is really rich._**  
**_I think I was drooling…  
Bella just walked by like it was nothing and I gaped at her. How could she not notice the amazing car beside her?

_Maybe it´s because she see it every day… _my inner voice said and I snorted.I heard the guys behind me.  
_"Shit…"  
"What a car…"  
"I´m in heaven…"  
"Pinch me someone… aoch! I wasn´t serious…"_  
I saw Bella´s cheekbone curved up and I realized that she heard and was smiling. She enjoyed this! I snorted again.  
I began to hear voice´s and suddenly a sick, sweet smell and realized it as a sweet, familiar voice shoot out.  
_"Oh, who let the dogs in? oh well… at least I will see my darling Isabella again. Oh she has such a lovely smell. Simply mouthwatering."  
_The leech from the funeral! Fuck! What is she doing here? And how the hell hasn´t we sensed her scent? I, as many more, began to growl.

As we began to get closer her voice shot out again.  
_"And they still hasn´t learned their manners… tsk tsk Nicklaus…"_I scowled and then we rounded a wall. And they came into our sight. Great. The whole pathetic gang were there. Elizabeth, John, Nicklaus, Alaric, Elijah and Josh. Fuck. They sat in two of the four black skin couches and smirked.

Well but John, Alaric and the bloodsucker. The bloodsucker leaned against the wall and glared at us. John and Alaric were against a bar with drinks in their hands. At the smell, it was whiskey.  
My eyes was glaring at the bloodsucker when Bella´s tinkling voice came out.  
"My my… Nicklaus smiles, alert the media!"  
The bloodsucker laughed.  
John came forward, still with a drink in his hand. _"Isabella, darling…" _He opened his arms and she quickly stepped in his arms. Like he ordered or something… Paul began to growl behind me.  
"John…" Elizabeth had a cling of a warning in her voice. John rolled his eyes. What the…

Nicklaus quickly stood up and Sam stepped forward. Nicklaus took out his hand and Sam shook it.  
"Please, sit down."  
Sam sat down in one of the other couches. Paul, me, Seth and Embry followed. Leah and Jared stood with their arms in front of their chest. Stubborn idiots…

"Can I get you something to drink, coffee, bourbon, bourbon and coffee?" I smiled at Bella and chuckled at the last sentence.  
"Please… bourbon", replied Paul and some of the pack nodded. Bella smiled sweetly at him before she looked at the bloodsucker.  
"Nice to see you again Cath. Do want the usual?"  
The leech smiled. "Yes darling. I hope you´re well sweetheart."  
She nodded, glancing at Paul. I began to be sick at their bonding.

She quickly walked around the bar and took out glasses and settled them on a tray. I watched, amazed, how she moved. So graceful…  
Quickly the glasses were filled with bourbon and she took out a once more glass and filled half of it with bourbon, put the bottle away and reached down under the bar and took something out. The metal smell exploded in my senses before I saw what it was. A blood bag. I think that I threw up in my mouth.

She quickly ripped it and began to fill the glass. What happened with the Bella I knew? The one that fainted at the sight of blood?

And _why the hell_ did they have blood in the fridge?  
Suddenly Bella lay the trey before us and took the glass with blood and gave it to the bloodsucker. I let the disgust show on my face. The leech smiled at Bella, who smiled back before she turned and walked towards John.

Nicklaus sighed as John sat down in one of the armchairs and pulled Bella down his lap. He began to pet her hair like she was the most delicate creature on earth. Paul snarled loud and John just smirked and Bella looked at Paul with… was that guilt and love?

"Okay… Thank you for coming here. We are really grateful. Well, if you´re going to help us, which I hope, I think you want to know how we are in this situation and why…" Nicklaus smiled. Leah interrupted.

"Just one question… are you witches or not? And is it true that if you kill all the witches that all the bloodsuckers die too?"

They all froze. Bella to. Her eyes shot to Paul´s with fear and annoyance but then she saw the glare Jared shoot towards her. She dropped her glance.  
"Yes, they are true… if you kill us, you kill them…" answered Elizabeth low and glanced at Nicklaus. His face was natural.  
Jared and Leah began to snarling. Bella cowered back into John and Paul began to growl at them.

"I´m sorry for them, please, continue…" apologized Sam. Nicklaus nodded.  
"Well, Bella? Can you do the honor?"  
Bella took a deep breath and nodded. John glared at Nicklaus.  
"Okay, eh, last year I was with the C – Cullen´s and we were playing baseball in the woods…"  
I began to growl. She was with seven bloodthirsty vampires alone in the woods? How stupid are she?  
_**Xoxo. Bella- Pov. Xoxo**_

"For god´s sake, I was with vampire´s for about two years, so it wasn´t such a big deal."  
I chuckled.  
But they didn´t see it as a joke. Many growled, snarled and got bitter face´s.  
"Oh, please, it´s not like they hurt me. Not all vampire´s are bad. They just do what´s right."

They all looked at John with disgust and a deep voice answered me.  
"Wrong. They kill humans. They take innocent blood. They _kill _Rich." My eyes got smaller and I glared at Sam. I crossed my arms in front of me.

"They´re vampire´s Sam. They need human blood to survive. They´re predators. Not _puppies."_ He looked pointedly at Sam and he growled.  
"Hey stop it now" said Elizabeth. I sighed. _**  
**_

"I´m so gonna regret this…Have you ever met a sadistic vampire Sam?" He shook his head.  
"I have. His name was James. Funny guy. Yeah… until he tried to kill me." I looked down.  
"I was with the… Cullen´s one evening, they played baseball. Of course Emmett cheated but anyway, we were interrupted by three nomads. Laurent, Victoria and… James." I took a deep breath.

"Everything went well until James figured out that I was human and smelled my blood. To him, my blood was the second sweetest he had smelled. So he began to hunt me."

There were many growls around me.  
"Alice and Jasper took me to Phoenix. But James figured out that I was there so he tricked me to him. He said that he had my mother, but neither Alice or Jasper was near when he called so they didn´t know anything. I got away from them and got to him- in the ballet studio."

I looked at Jacob.

"He was waiting for me. But my mother wasn´t there. I knew that I would be terrified but instead… I was relieved. My mother was safe. She wasn´t gonna die ´cuse of me. "I gulped.

"He… ehm, broke my leg, some of my ribs and I got a cut in my head… "  
Everybody growled and some began to shake. If they reacted like this to that how would they react when they figured out that he bet me?

"But that was nothin´. Nothing against the pain that was created in my wrist and that slowly got over my body, everything was on fire."  
Everybody got huge eyes and some got tears in their eyes.  
"He bet me. And I was began to turn into a vampire." Many growled.

I smiled.

"Luckily E… Edward came with Em, Jazz, Alice and Carlisle.  
Carlisle began to take care of me and he noticed the bite. E… Edward did too.  
So he did what he taught was best. He sucked the venom out. Like a snake bite. So that´s why I isn´t a vampire…"

I chuckled at the picture in my head, on me and Em while we had arm wrestling. He would _so_ win.

"So that bloodsucker we killed in the wood´s where…?" asked Embry.  
"Laurent. So now it is just Victoria that is out there."  
I nodded at Nick and he gave me and gentle smile. I felt John´s breath on my ear and I shivered. He smiled.  
"You did great honey."  
I smiled and leaned on him.


	14. Our life is one, big proverbial coin tos

_Ch. 14. Our life is one, big proverbial coin toss.  
B- Pov.  
(Thay have explained everything about witches and thier stories, except Bella´s.)_

So just to see if I´m right, a sadistic vampire bitch are after Bella because her mate got killed because of her, you all are going to protect her, and you wants us to help you. And you are witches and you know that we are werewolves and that vamps exist…?" the question came from Embry.

"What can we say? Our life is one, big proverbial coin toss" smirked John.  
"And all this over one little girl" sneered Jared at us with hateful eyes. I flinched.  
"It´s a pretty special girl" defended John.  
_"Yeah, she is."_I twisted my head toward the voice and saw him.

"You´re here!" I squealed and began to stand. To my surprise did John let me go. I sprang toward him and he took me into his arms. He tightened his arms around me.  
"Hey princess, have I missed something?" I laughed and so did he. I sensed the tense silence behind me as I heard one simple word from Jacob´s lips.  
_"Quil?"_  
Quil knew everything. About the vampire´s, us, our stories, about wolves, about the magical world… Everything. And he knows about the pack. Well, that isn´t a surprise. I mean, he have phased. He phased into a wolf a few weeks ago.

_"Hello Black." _He sneered._  
_Oh, did I mention that he absolutely hated Jacob and the others? He hate them becuase they didn´t/haven´t told him. And boy, when we said that they were wolves and that´s why they aren´t with him... boy, he was pissed. But he´s one of us. Even John have accepted him.  
Even Catherine. And yes, she is one of us. And Quil "like" her to. And accept her... kind of. He accept her becuase she only drinks from blood bags. Nothing else.  
Oh right...  
1...  
2...  
3...

"Quilly!"  
Ah, yes. Catherine´s voice shoot out in a girly giggle. He smirked at her. Oh, one more thing, he was like a John Junior.  
"Hello beutiful." He winked at her.  
"Argh... What are you doing here?" asked John. He was little annoyed at Quil, cuse he had the same attitud.  
"John! Stop being an asshole!" scowled Eliza. Quil snickered.  
"well I would, if he wasn´t here."  
"Stop being a dick and listen to your cousin,_ John_. And like I would miss this", teased Quil. John glared at him hard but then looked at me and rolled his eyes at the glare I gave him.

"Nice to see you here Quil, please, sit down." Nick, always the polite. Quil nodded at him. He sat down and pulled me down. I glanced at John, who gave an stiff nod and felt Quil nod. That was one thing they had together. They both was very protective of me. I looked at Paul and saw that he glared at Quil and I gave him a smile. His eyes melted on a instant.  
I noticed that Quil, John and Josh frowned as they noticed that I smiled at their practically enemy.  
"Anyway, we need you to keep a look at the reserv and we can have shifts and run together and in the end... kill her."  
"Wich way?" Josh got an evil glint in his eyes.

"Burn her, rip her head of... something poetic" replied John witha sneer.  
"Hell yeah" Ric glowed. I rooled my eyes. Guys...

"Someone has to guard Bella. She´s in danger every fuckin minute. " growled Paul.  
"Woaw... Someone´s smart dickhead" snarled John and Quil growled with him. Paul shot up. As did John and Quil, but he still held me around my waist.  
"Fuck you Rich!" spat Paul at him. John smirked.  
"No thanks, I´m good."

Paul growled high as I began to fight against Quil, but he didn´t let go.  
"Let. Her. Go. Now." snarled Paul.  
Quil glared at him. "What if he don´t want to?" hissed John and Paul snarled.  
"Paul calm down..."said Sam strict. Paul of course didn´t listen.  
John just contuined. " I don´t see her complaining _Paul._ And why do you care? You are a manwhore. You don´t care about anyone but yourself. So fuck you."

I flinched. That was hard. Paul growled loudly and it happened so fast. Paul punched John hard and he flew back, down on a table. I flinched hard and starred wide eyed at them. Why wasn´t anyone stopping them?  
John got up fast and attacked him A sreeching pain got in my face and my stomach. It hurt so hard so I got down to my knees. I gasped. I couldn´t breath.  
Quil got down beside me.  
"Bella? What is it? Bella?"  
I couldn´t answer. The pain spred over my chest and my face.

"Stop them! it´s the imprint! Stop them! They´re hurting Bella!"roared Jacob.  
Paul... he´s hurt... hurt... need to be with him... he´s... he´s hurt...  
Everything became black.


	15. Please read!

**Hey there!  
So... I don´t know what will happen from now on. So please review what you think and what you thought about the last chapter! Please do.  
Well, until I´ve got an great idea from you guys or if i have got an idea myself, see yah ;)  
Btw, I just want to thank you guys that´s reading this story. Love you guys! 3 3  
Love,  
Me**


	16. urgh, you re disgusting!

_**Sorry I havn´t updated in such a time! And please review!**__  
B-Pov._

* * *

As I began to be concsious I felt my lips part as I got a sweet lequid stream in my mouth. On instinct I jerked my head away but a hand forced my head against the lepuid.

"Shh... shh... it´s alright... it´s alright... just drink... keep drinking..." moaned the voice in pleasure and I began to drink more. I heard a weird noise, like a growl. I frowned, thinking I had done something wrong.

"No just keep going..."  
I nodded weakly. My vision began to become clearer and I began to hear voices.  
"That´s enough darling..."

I felt my head lean back and suddenly I recognaized the sweet taste. John´s blood. I opened my eyes, even if I didn´t knew that I had closed them. John´s face become clear in front of me. I groaned.

"What happened? And why do I feel like crap...?" Then everything become clear. John, paul, fighting... PAUL! Where´s Paul? Is he okay? Why isn´t he here?  
"Paul... where is he? Is he okay? Is he hurt? What happened to him?"

John got an bitter face. "Don´t w..."  
A voice interrupted him. "I´m here sweetheart. Don´t worry.

The arms that held me got replaced by hot strong ones. I was being hold against an hot chest and I flinched at the pain.

Paul´s face got in front of my sight and I frowned when I didn´t see any bruises on him.  
"Are you hurt? Whet happened?"

I began to sit up and winched. Paul´s face got worried and annoyed.  
"Your hurt. Best you lay down babe."  
I nodded. It didn´t sound like a request but a comand. John probablly heard that to.

"Don´t comand her _Lahote."_

Paul snorted as I glared at John. He looked shocked that I had the courage to do it but recovered quickly.  
"I didn´t. I just told her what was best _Rich_. So shut your mouth. "  
John glared at Paul and I glared back.

"Oh cut it of boys! You are making my head hurt!" screamed a voice outside. Catherine. I giggled at her annoyence.

"Oh, I´m glad your awake hun!" she giggled, coming in. She looked at me softly but glared at John and Paul.  
"Well... anyway, mybrother´!"  
John groaned. Eh... what?  
"What?"  
Cath sighed. "My brother´s are coming in a few hours cause they want to help..."

My eyes got huge. "What! But... but... no!"  
No! Vladimir is coming here! Paul began to shake.

"More vamps?"  
I gulped. Cath glared at him.

"well, if you didn´t notice it earlier, yes, my two brother´s are coming. And just a warning wolf, if yah piss Vladimir of, you will get hurt. Just trust me pup." i rolled my eyes and Paul growled at her. I yawned softly.  
"Paul?"  
"Yes baby?" He looked down on me with these geogerous eyes.  
"I´m tired. I think I´m going up and sleep for a bit." I smiled at him and he pushed my hair away from my face softly.

"Of course baby."

I turned to John. "If that´s okay John?" i gave him a smile and he grined at me.  
"of course darling."

I got up, winching as I did so. Paul shot up beside me and I shaked my head softly at him.

"I´m fine." I smiled at him and he gave me a careful look. I smiled to John and Cath and ran up stairs. aouch..  
Damn this house is big! Gezez...  
I opened one of John´s guest room´s and walked to the king sized bed. I got quickly in, winching, and quickly got to sleep.

* * *

**(I was so eagar to cut it of there but what ever. The ch. would be so short then! And if you contuine to read, well, someone is going to come and apear.)**  
_

* * *

I opened my eyes and streched, yawning. I rolled over and saw a familiar face. I groaned and rolled on my back. I got a bitter face.  
"Bu" said the familiar person with a grin. "Hello Bella. What an unexcepted surprise to find you here."  
I snorted. "Unexcepted surprise? I think the wrong brother gone back to High School."  
He smiled "What are you here for then?"

"I _am_ a witch yah know. And I´m a very close friend to John."  
"Naw, so you mean you didn´t come to see _me_?"  
I laughed sarcastic. "That´s it Vladimir. After just a week after I met you I realized that hell means nothing besides you."  
He rolled over to his back. "you´re _so_ mean to me!"

"Eh have you met you? Your not a nice person."  
He sighed. "That´s cause I´m a vampire!"  
"But you´re one of the bad parts."  
It happened so fast that I didn´t notice it. First I was beside him, the second I was under him.  
"teach me to be good" he whispered in my ear. I jerked him away from me and ran to the corner. My muscles hurt. aoch.

I glared at him as he grined at me.  
"Fuck you Vladimir."  
"Yes please do."  
I shivered. "You´re digusting." He rolled his eyes. I snorted and walked out of the room, fumning.

* * *

_**I know huh? Short, uninteresting chapter... Well anyway... Please review. Oh one more thing. You guys get to chose some things in my story!(cause I have no idea)  
Who do you want Bella to get togheter (or have sex with) with first so it will be drama?  
1: John  
2: Paul  
3: Vladimir  
4: Jared.  
AND if Bella and John are going away for the summer, what state, land or city do yah think they can go...?  
1: Chicago.  
2:NY.  
3:Texas, Houston.  
4, Mexico,  
5: Virginia.  
6: Alaska, Denali.  
7: Seattle.  
This Idea I got from The Power Of Randomnes 1. awezin! And please review and say what you want to happen after this story!**_


	17. Red big house

_**Hola! Soryy that I havn´t updated in such a long time but I hope your satisfied!**_

* * *

**B-pov**

_**All mine...**_

* * *

"Are you sure? I don´t trust him _at all _darling." John´s eyes was glaring at Paul´s back. I took my hand and ran my fingertips on his cheek sothenly.  
"Of course I do." I smiled gently.  
"if you´re sure. But you have to call me tomorow morning. And god, if you don´t... let´s say you don´t want to know Isabella."

I smiled at him again, hugged him fast and ran to Paul. He smiled at me before glaring at John with pure, pure hate.  
"C´mon sweet girl. We´ve to get home. We have alot to do" he purred in my ears. I felt the need between my legs.

I felt my head nod and he gave me a crooked smile.

Sam and Nick have decided that since Paul had imprinted on me - I had right! - he would have the most shift´s to babysit me. I am still pissed that I will be babysitted. What am I? three?  
John was also pissed. He wanted to have the most shift´s. He told us it was cause we were bonded we should be together all the time. ALL THE TIME.  
But of course Nick said no:_ "Well it´s not like we´re togheter all the time, aren´t it John?"_

"Give me the keys" breathed Paul in my ear. His warm breath came right down to my core. I shivered.  
I gave him the keys with shaking hands. He smirked at me and jumped in. I, to, jumped in but he would have none of that. He took me and placed me on his lap. Then we were of.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and just enjoyed the warmth. but soon I began to get hot by his warmth and took of my cardigan.I reached over to lay it on the passenger seat and he groaned when I moved. I froze.

"What is it?" I murmured and leaned back on him again. He groaned again and I frowned. Suddenly I fealt a hard bulge on my ass. I froze. It wasn´t what I taught... right?

I looked at him with wide eyes and he groaned again. Suddenly the car came to a stop. I flew forward but Paul grabed me. His hips drove forward and I panted.

He took my hips in his massive hands and turned my so I was facing him.  
"You´re going to kill me..."he grunted and took my ass in his hands. He grinded against me and I gasped softly.  
He took his hand up to his throat and I furrowed my eyebrows. What was he doing?  
I saw his nail sink in in his skin and the skin breaked. Blood began to flow. I couldn´t help myself. My lips were against his throat in an instant and my tongue slipped out and licked up the blood.

The taste of blood exploded in your mouth. When my teeth come in contact with the little wound the blood began to flow faster. With a hard groan I didn´t thought was mine, I opened my mouth more and licked up the sweet blood streak.  
I felt Paul's arm around me while I put my arm around his neck. He threw his head back and moaned "Fuck yea".

He put one hand on my back and the other one slipped under my shirt and up against my chest. His touch made everything more comfortable. Heat beat against my body and put it on fire. My hand slid down his hot chest and down against the hard bulge in her jeans.  
I wanted Paul so much. I wanted him more than ever before. I bit him harder.

"Oh, God, Bella, fuck," he goaned excitedly and lifted his hips to quickly meet my hand. His hand came up to my bra and slipped under it.

His touch came to my breast and I moaned against his throat. I was surended by warmth.  
I pressed my breath against his hand and moaned. He pinched my nipple and I was on a instant hard.  
"You like that huh? Just wait until I throw my fingers in your pussy." I moaned and gripped his... _cock_... harder and he grunted.

"Or wait until you´re on your knees and hands and i´m plunging my cook in you. I´m going to fuck your pussy from behind. How does that sound?"  
I gasped loudly and threw my head back. Suddenly I got throwed to the passenger seat so I layed down. My jeans and panties was down on my knees on an second and I crossed my legs. I felt my face get very, very hot.

"shh babe, I´m going to make you feel good. Trust me." I parted my legs partly and he was over me on an instant.  
"Do you want me inside of you?" He pressed against me so that I fealt his tip against my opening. I moaned. His fingers slide against my pussy, teasing me.  
"You´re so wet."  
Suddenly shot two of his fingers out and I cried out.

"Fuck. So wet. So tight... and all mine" he grunted. I groaned. "Open up Babe, open up for me. Now."  
_Open up for me.._ I gulped and parted my legs more. I felt him push inside. Streching me. God.. so good.  
He began to fuck me with his fingers. Fast and hard. I screamed as I came...  
"Just don´t think we´re done sweet cheeks. it´s far from over..."he growled in my ear. Oh god...

"Wrong. God is not here babe. Say my name."  
I moaned at his voice. "Paul..."I gasped. Suddenly a cool air hit me and I realized that the door was open. Paul noticed it to and as quick as he could, he threw my jeans and panties on. He tock me in his arms then he began to take me to the big red house that I hadn´t even realized that it was there.

* * *

_**God chapter? Review and say what yah think!  
First lemon I ever done so pleeeeaseee be nice! Okay? Love yah!  
1:How do yah want Paul´s mom is going to react to Bella? And Is she going to be there at all?  
1,1: Freak out.  
1,2: Be a bitch and call Bella a whore.  
1,3: Be nice.  
1,4: Flirt (she´s a lesbian?).**_

_**2. how do yah want Paul´s Dad is going to react?  
2,1: Be a dick.  
2,2: Flirt.  
2,3: be drunk.  
2,4: Call Bella a whore and slut.  
**_


	18. Pleasure

_**Previous chapter:**_ _I moaned at his voice. "Paul..."I gasped. Suddenly a cool air hit me and I realized that the door was open. Paul noticed it to and as quick as he could, he threw my jeans and panties on. He tock me in his arms then he began to take me to the big red house that I hadn´t even realized that it was there._

* * *

_**Okay this chapter is a huge lemon, just so yah know. AND my first ever so please be nice!**_

* * *

_**B-pov.  
Pleasure...**_

* * *

The house was... beautiful in a sort. But quite. You couldn´t hear a sound. Paul led me through the house with out a back glance. He had me in his arms and I leaned on him. We got up the stairs and through a little hallway to the bottom and in to a room. The room... wow. It was black. Everything was black, white, silver and grey. The bed was huge... and black and white. He had a big window in the center of the room. I gasped at this beauty.

He sat me down on the beautiful bed and stalked me slowly over it. I backed away until I was lying down. He hovered me and looked me up and down with pure hunger.  
He crushed his lips against mine and I moaned. His tongue filled my mouth. I began to fight back but soon he won.

I gave up and traveled my hands up to his hair. i pulled it hard, wanting him clocer to me. He formed his body after mine and pressed on me. I moaned.  
He took my hair in one hand and pulled. The other took me around my waist and hold me closely.  
I moaned as he began to kiss my throat. He came to my bluse. He hummed.  
"This has to come of babe." before I could protest the bluse was of, and so was my pants. How he got them of I had no idea. He leaned back, watching me. I began to feel_ not so sure _about this...  
"Paul I..."  
His eyes snapped to mine and I forgot what I would say.  
"Do you want this? Do you want _me_?"  
I moaned. He jumped of the bed and I furrowed my eyebrows. what was he doing..? _oh._

He took of his pants and he didn´t wear anything under. I gulped at his size. Must be at least ten inch. This would hurt... He looked at me darkly and stood there in his glory.  
"C´here... and bring a pillow and lay the pillow on the ground before my feet." I did as he asked quickly.  
"Go down on your knees love."

His... dick... came into my face as it standed proud. I looked up to him and saw his dark look with pleasure.  
"Take of your bra and panties. Now" he groaned and his cock twitched. I did as he asked and his eyes followed my hands. well that was until the bra was of. Then he looked at my breasts as they were candy. My familiar blush came into my cheeks as I looked down.

"Take me into your mouth." I widged my eyes and looked at him wide eyed. His eyes were gentle.  
"I will led you through it babe. Wrap your mouth around me and suck and i will do the rest. Trust me."  
I put my mouth around him - boy, he was big... - and he gripped my hair hard. I began to suck and lick him and he groaned hard. I stroked him with my tongue and he gripped my hair harder.

His hips began to go back and forth as he began to fuck my mouth. I moaned against him.  
"Fuck my cook Bella. You feel so good. So warm..."  
He began to go faster as I sucked him. I took his balls, fondling and teasing, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

I knew when he was about to come, his balls tightened under my touch and his breathing became erratic, he groaned hard as a liquid exploded in my mouth. I swallowed it all.  
"I swear babe, you´re a natural... Now come up.." I standed up and he gave me a gentle, sweet kiss. He took me in his arms and moved me to the bed. He lay me down gently and was half on top of me.  
"Are you a virgin babe?" his gentle, dark eyes borrowed in my. I nodded, looking down. I felt the familiar blush on my cheeks.

He took a finger on my cheek and parted my head up against him. "that´s amazing babe. That means that I´m your first. thank you." He smiled at me gently. I smiled at him back.  
"I promise you that I will be gentle ok?" I nodded.  
He stroked my hair softly and planted a kiss on my lips. He gave me a smile before his mouth settled on one of my breast.

His tongue fondled my nipple and a gasp excaped my lips. His hand caressed my other breast. I barely noticed that he took his other hand around his cock and brought it torwards my core.  
His mouth left my breast for a second. "This is going to hurt but I´m going to be as gentle as I can... I´m so so sorry"  
He shot in me. Then it was pain. A tearing, blinding pain. I cryed out and tears came down my cheeks.

"shh.. It´s fine... I´m here... shhh..."cooed Paul sweetly in my ear. It nodded, took deep breath and whispered:  
"I think I love you..."  
His head pulled back, shocked. "Really?"  
I nodded weakly and looked away. "Oh honey, god, I love you to."  
My head snapped back to him. He pulled me into a kiss and he took my hair in his hands... again.  
"Can I move?"  
I nodded lighty.

He began to rock forth and back and soon it became from pain to pleasure. I groaned with pleasure as a hand moved down my stomach and fingers swept across my clit. He began to kiss my throat and a hand took my breast. He began to massage it and I moaned.  
He began to breath hard and I was filled with warmth.

"So. Fucking. Thight." he grunted.  
He began to pound into me and I moaned. He took that as a sign and began to pound harder and faster. I Gasped as he took my breast into his mouth. He began to suck my nipple, like a baby.  
"Oh god, paul..."I moaned.  
"What" thrust "Did" thrust" I " thrust "Say" thrust "Earlier?" thrust "God isn´t here." Thrust.

I gasped as he hit my g-spot. His hand worked faster on my clit. His other hand came up to his throat and he cut his skin. A little blood came out and he brought me torrwards it. I began to drink and soon I was grunted, thrusting faster and harder. The hand that made the cut gripped my hair hard.  
"Fuck Bella..."

As he thrusted over me, filling me, it was enough to trigger a wave of pleasure. I panted, as he continued to thrust my hips over his still erect cock. I could feel it. My muscles began to tightened around his cook and i swear, I was in heaven.

I felt him fill me and sensed the orgasm that came. With one final thrust, I screamed against his throat and he grunted hard.  
He collapsed over me. I took away my mouth from his throat and breathed hard. So did he.  
"God I love you."was the last thing I heard before sleep came on me, his cock still inside me.

_**Well anyway, this is kind of Paul´s room:** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRZnobXH9WyOGE4cE-_

_**Hm, well. I plan to have some to do something against Bella in the next or following chapter/chapter´s.  
1,1, Have sex with her.(against her will)  
1,2, have a threesome(or maybe foursome?).(against her will)  
1,3, Just caressing her body.(against her will)**_

_**And who do you think it should be with?  
2,1: Jared/John.  
2,2: Jared/Vlad.  
2,3:John/Vlad.  
2,4:John/Vlad/Jared.  
2,5:John.  
2,6:Jared.  
2,7:Vlad.**_

**_Well anyway if I get 5 (and up) reviews, then a new chapter are coming right away! ;) Thank you all for reading this story! It means a lot to me!_**


	19. Slut, Whore What?

_**Previous chapter:**_ _I felt him fill me and sensed the orgasm that came. With one final thrust, I screamed against his throat and he grunted hard.  
He collapsed over me. I took away my mouth from his throat and breathed hard. So did he.  
"God I love you."was the last thing I heard before sleep came on me, his cock still inside me._

* * *

_**Okay, I hope this chapter is what you expected ;) I just want to remind you guys that In the end of every chapter from now on (and two chapter backwards) you can get to chose what will happen in the future. So more reviews, the more yah get! ;)  
ONE MORE THING: Paul Is seventeen in this story :)**_

* * *

_**B-Pov.  
Whore? slut?... what?**_

* * *

I yawned and felt the heat around me. I humed low for my self and streched out my hand after Paul... I fealt nothing. My head shot up and I looked around. Where was he?  
I heard voices down stairs.

Angry voices. I furrowed my eyebrows.

I quickly got my clothes on - my bluse and my jeans - and would just go down stairs when I froze. _"if you´re sure. But you have to call me tomorow morning. And god, if you don´t... let´s say you don´t want to know Isabella."_

John´s comand hit me. That´s a part of being a witch... You have to do everything to the one that bonded with you, beacuse he saved our life.

I took up my phone fast and began to call John.  
_**"Ahh... Isabella. Finally you call."  
**_"Hey John" I said softly. "I called like you wanted." I smiled, proud with my self.

_**"Yeah. Thank god you´re safe" **_His voice were soft. The voices downstairs began to get louder...  
"Of course I´m safe John. Ehm, I need to go now. See you later."  
_**"Of course sweetie. Goodbye Isabella..."  
**_"Bye John."

The call ended and I furrowed my eyebrows. Something was wrong. I didn´t knew what/or who, but something was. I shuggred. I mean, I´m sure it was nothing.

I began to walk downstairs and heard Paul´s voice. My heart melted until I heard his words. I frowned.  
"Fuck you. Go to hell asshole."

Why was he talking like that..? I tought he had come over that...  
"Tsk Tsk Paul. Don´t talk like that to your father."  
Wait... what? That was his father? My heart hurt for him.

"Like hell your my father. My father was a wise man. And he died for six fucking years ago just like my mother. Now... your not even fucking close to the man that was my father. Your a sick fucking drunk"

Tears filled my eyes. His mother was dead?  
I gasped low and my hand flew to my mouth.

"Oh please. Don´t start about your mother. She was always a whore. Just like your girl that is upstairs. Let me guess... a blonde? Blue eyed? Hot?  
Wouldn´t surprise me. You always had bad sense in girls. Whores, sluts..."

I gulped. I knew that Paul had a past with girls, but it just hurt.

"Don´t talk about my mother asshole and for fuck sake, don´t talk like that about my girl..."  
Soon he would say he would regret. I walked down the rest and stood in the doorway.  
I saw Paul tremble and his father.

His father was dark skinned, dark eyes, but not the same eyes.  
They were not alike at all.

It was just the hair that they both had they same way. His fathers eyes were dark in a sicked way. He saw me over his sons shoulder and his eyes widged as he inspected me. He smiled.

"Paul?" I asked softly. Paul turned around fast and saw me in the doorway. I took my arms around my stomach.

it hurt. I didn´t know why but it hurt. He was on my side in a second.  
"Bella..."

He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead gently before he glared at his father.  
But however, his father just smiled at me and had a weird glint in his eyes.

"Bella... beautiful name for a beautiful lady." I blushed and looked away. Akward...  
"Well if Paul doesn´t pleasure you... "

"Go! NOW!"growled Paul and I flinched. Mr. Lahote narrowed his eyes at his son and huffed. He gave me a dark glance and I cowered back into Paul.  
He marched out and I heard the door slam. I winched.

Paul turned fast to me and began to kiss my face. "I´m." kiss on my cheek. "so." on my forehead. "sorry." my other kiss.  
"My father is a dick. I´m so sorry that you had to hear that."  
"paul, Paul... It´s fine. Don´t worry about it." I smiled. He smiled at me but his eyes were pained.  
"I swear, you´re an angel..."  
I laughed low. Like I was...

His worried eyes stopped me.  
"Paul...? What is it?"  
"I have to tell you something... Let´s sit down..."  
He leaded me to the black couch and I sat down. He did too.

"Paul, you´re scaring me..."  
He gave me a small smile.  
"Please, just don´t leave me... Please, I couldn´t handle it..."  
"Hey, hey, of course I wouldn´t leave you... Where did you get that idea?"

"I ... I just..." He sighed. "When I was little I had the perfect life. I had two loving parents and we were rich, one of the richest people around here. I was loved. My parents loved each other very much. We had it perfect...

Until that year I was eleven. My mom was going out to shopp. She didn´t came back. The day after the police came to our house. They said that they had found her in an alley naked. She had been raped... She didn´t make it." His eyes had tears in them as had I. I rubbed his arm.

"My dad stopped caring. He began to drink and was away... a began to sleep around... I was no better. I began to play with girls heart. God...  
I was still playing with them until I saw you... You have filled my life in no other could do. Thank you. Thank you so so much."

I began to cry. He had been through so much... God... I jumped into his arms and he began to cry in my hair.  
"I love you so much. I love you so so much. Thank you for telling me... I love you so much..."

* * *

I sighed and sat down on the rock. After that Paul had told me his story, i had cooked us brestfust- on his comand- and soon I had to go back to the Black´s. God, he had been through so much. My body waas filled by hate for Mr. Lahote.  
I heard a nosie and turned. Jared came out of some bushes and glared at me. I shot up and looked at him worried.

The weird feeling came back. Like something bad would happen. I frowned but shugred it of.  
Jared began to walk torwards me. The bad feeling become stronger and stronger.

I saw an movement in my on the side of me. I saw at the right and froze. There was one other man with us. Vladimir.

I turned and saw John lock the door with a key. I backed slighty.

"Jared...? what´s going on? why are they here...?" my voice began to raise.  
He shugred.

"For different reasons in one big reason...  
I doesn´t like you. I wants to hurt you but don´t worry, he won´t let him do that." He tock a step forward and I stepped backwards, right into Vladimir. He tock a hold on me.

One around my waist and arms and one on my face. He forced me look in John´s eyes.  
"BUT both of us ... we desire you. We want you all for our self. And we will have it."

My eyes become big. No,no,no this isn´t happening!  
He looked in my eyes and I began to lose the reason... No! This is wrong. Tears began to come.

_"You will not tell anyone about this. you will not fight us. Because if you do, he will kill everyone you love."_  
My arms got limp on my sides and I couldn´t fight. No... Please no...

Jared came forward and I did not back.  
His lips came on mine and I did not fight.

* * *

**Okay, eh... was it a good chapter? :/ I really hope so! Next one will be the one when they take action. **

**Paul´s house: **_ images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR__

_**How do you want the others found out about Vlad and Jar?**_

_**1, 1: They see bruises on Bella.  
1,2: They smell it  
1,3: They sense that something is wrong whit her.  
1,4: They read it from Jared´s mind. **_

_**IF YOU WANT MORE; REVIEW! SIX REVIWS AND I UPDATE SOON!**_


	20. Heeeyy

_**Hey everybody! What´s up ;)**_

_**Okay, I know this isn´t a chapter, but that will come soon. PInky promise! :P**_

_**I just wanted to thank you guys for reading this story and all the reviews I get! You guys are the best! :D  
And I wanted to clarify what has happened in the later chapters and such things. Vlad adn Jar began to have a threesome with Bella. And Paul has told Bella his story.  
The... witch clan?... have told the pack about witches and Meany Vicky. And they all have decided to work togheter for Bella.**_

_**The pack: cause Bella is Paul´s imprint.  
The witch clan:... well they are like Bella´s family :P**_

_**AND Paul and Bella had sex and Bella met Mr. Lahote. **_

_**... that was kind of it. :)  
And I has trouble to decied how long John and Bella are going away... Please check out my poll on my profile! You get to chose! :P**_

_**Love ~  
Elizabeth.**_

_**LOVE YAH!**_

_**Oh, one more thing! Do you think I will make the scene when Jar and Vlad rape Bella? Please review and say what you think!**_


	21. Why me?

_**Previous chapter:**__My eyes become big. No,no,no this isn´t happening!  
He looked in my eyes and I began to lose the reason... No! This is wrong. Tears began to come.  
"You will not tell anyone about this. you will not fight us. Because if you do, he will kill everyone you love."  
My arms got limp on my sides and I couldn´t fight. No... Please no..  
Jared came forward and I did not back.  
His lips came on mine and I did not fight._

* * *

**Okay, I left a cliffhanger last chapter right? :P Well, please check out my poll on my profile! It will be there at least five/four/six chapters more. Anyway, just don´t forget, more reviews, the sooner you get the chapters!**

B-pov.

* * *

I opened my eyes and felt a hand twirling my hair. I sighed weakly. I already knew who it was. Vladimir. I shuddered. Tears began to leak from my eyes.

"Now, now, don't cry. We had fun. You had a such gorgeous body."  
I felt a hand caressing my back and shuddered. He sighed and moved his hand away.  
"Well, I have to feed. You should too, you know."

And then he were gone. Jar... Jared just grunted, smirked at me and left. A sob escaped me. I began to cry hysterically for what felt like forever..  
Finally, I got up and pulled my jeans back on, crying. I shaked as I walked through the woods.

I walked fast, ignoring the pain on my body, trying to get away. Away from Ja...Jared. Tears came up in my eyes as I thought his name.  
I couldn't understand why he had done something like this to me. I opened the door and got in. Still crying. I saw Jacob on the couch sleeping. I smiled softly. He looked so pure. So innocent.

I sighed and got into the shower. I felt so dirty. Like they had their hands on me. Rubbing me. Hurting me. Teasing me. I began to scrub myself hard. But it didn't come of. I felt tears escape my closed eyes at the thought that it might never...

Maybe after a half an hour I got out. I noticed that I was limping when I walked. That will be hard to hide. But I can just say that I tripped or something.

My muscles hurt like hell, as did whole my body. But I put a smile on my face and walked out of the room. Jake sat on the couch and saw on "So you think you can dance?".

"Hey Bells..."

I smiled at the nickname. We had become friends now. But If I told him what happened today, I don't think we still would be.  
My smile weakened as my eyes took him in. He was huge. I know that I shouldn´t be afraid of him but...

"Do.." My voice was hoarse. i started again. "Do yo..you w-want some fo-od?"

He frowned but nodded.  
"O.. Okay, d...do you w... want an omelette?"

"Yes... Thank you Bella." I nodded slightly and went into the kitchen. I began to make three omelets. But of course not for me. For him.

I'm too fat. Jared told me that. And that I didn´t deserve Paul. I'm was ugly and fat, according to him. But he only told me the truth. I AM fat, I AM ugly and I DIDN´T deserve Paul. I gulped, ignoring the sting from my tears.

I got the omelette´s on the table and got out to say it to Jake.

"J-Jake? Th-The omelette´s is d..done."

He looked at me with worried eyes and nodded.

He raised from the couch and I flinched. He frowned and got into the kitchen. I what if he didn't want me to follow him? Would he ... hit me?

But surprisingly, he didn´t. He sat down and began to eat. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Should I sit down? Or stay here, where I was? What was the safer option?

I chanced to sit down. He followed my movement and gave me a wolfy smile. I sighed in relief. He wasn't going to hit me after all. Thank god. But then his eyes became worried. Did he think I would ruin anything or something? I bit my lip.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" I looked up and frowned. I nodded slightly.

"Has something happen? You smell different. Did someone hurt you? Did PAUL hurt you? I swear, if he did..."

"No! I... N-o. Paul hasn´t d-d-done an-n-ything. I promise-e... I... Nothi-ng."  
He gave me a concerned look but didn't say anything. I sighed in relief.

After he had eaten he just looked at me. "Don't you want anything?"  
I shook my head. He sighed.

"C´mon."  
He took my hand and pulled me up. What would he do? Would he punish me? Tears came into my eyes.

But he just me to the couch and sat down, bringing me with him. "Okay... Let´s see... hm, The Hangover 2?" I giggled lightly. He loved that film.  
Halfway through the movie, I got sleepy, and my eyelids drooped down of their own accord.

And so the nightmare began...

Xoxo

_His mouth became more frantic against my breast. I begged with my eyes for him to stop. But his dark red eyes, filled with lust, just stared at my throat. The pounding began to get faster. It hurt so much. A dark hot hand gripped my now bruised pain._

_I couldn't describe the pain. It hurt more then when James tortured me. It was a tearing pain from inside. More tears began to flow from my eyes._

_"Please... please don´t..."_

_"We didn't ask you for speak so shut the fuck up girl!"A forceful slap came to my cheek. Vladimir eyed Jared, giving him a warning. A warning to not to hurt me too much. My tears came streaming down._

_Jared began to pound into me harder as Vlad followed his moves. Vladimir began to push into me in vampire speed. But at least he wasn't thrusting into me as hard as Jared did. Jared had literally pounded into me. Harder and harder._

_He really wanted to hurt me. And he did._

_He dug his nails into my hips, pounding harder, pulled my hair._

_I just wanted him to stop. Stop, stop... please stop! It hurt so much... please..._

_"Bella... Bella..." his voice suddenly became very soft and worried. "Bella... Wake up... _Bella.. Please, wake up.. Please!"

Xoxo

I opened my eyes and saw Jacob over me with a worried expression. Tears flowed down my cheeks. His eyes were filled with tears and I just lost it. I began to sob and he took me into his arms.

"Oh sweetie..." I buried my face in his chest and just cried.

* * *

_**This was it! :P Well, review and say what you want! Seven reviews and up and then the new chapter will be up very soon. Love you guys! ;) xx And yeah, I didn´t write the scene where they raped her. Sorry to those who wanted that, but it will come in flashbacks :)**_


	22. Tearing pain

_**Previous chapter:**__ I opened my eyes and saw Jacob over me with a worried expression. Tears flowed down my cheeks. His eyes were filled with tears and I just lost it. I began to sob and he took me into his arms._

_"Oh sweetie..." I buried my face in his chest and just cried._

* * *

_**Heya! What´s up guys? :P Well, this is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**btw, more reviews sooner you get the chapters! Seven reviews and a chapter will be up!**_

**B-pov.**

* * *

I woke up, almost drugged. Jake and I were in my room and I heard Jake snoring softly in my ear as I noticed his arms around me, protecting me from whatever he thought I needed protecting from. I frowned. Why did he want to protect me? I´m nothing important.

Tears came up into my eyes. I didn't deserve anyone. Definitely not Paul. He should have someone like Emily. Someone worthy of him.

I felt the need from Paul. He knew I was hurting. HE was hurting because of ME. Why do I screw everything up? I always do the wrong thing.

I tried to stand up, but Jake's arm wraps even tighter around me. I shivered. Don´t think about it, don´t think about it…

_His arms tightened around me and the thrusting become harder. I felt a tearing pain on my ribs and a crack was heard._

_I screamed and a hard sting came into my cheek.  
"Shut up!"_

_His hand took my breast into his hand and began to pull, twist, and jerk. I cried out and looked in the trees. Please… Please… Stop... Please..._

My surroundings began to come into focus and I noticed my body shaking. I began to take deep breaths. If Jake noticed this then he would ask questions. Then I would have to lie. And then he would see through my lie. I swallowed hard.

His arms tightened once again before disappearing to his side.

I sighed and shot up from the bed. Way to fast. My eyes become hazy and I feel a surge of dizziness start to overcome me. But that was just part of the problem.

My body ached. Like, really, REALLY, badly. My upper and my lower areas were burning with an intense pain. It felt like I was on fire, and I groaned as I began to walk out of my room which made me wince. Every step I took seemed to hurt me more.

On the way I noticed that Billy was snoring in his room. I smiled softly at the sleeping man.

I walked to the front door and opened it. It was raining outside. Again. I sighed heavily and walked out. The rain was freezing and my body began to numb. I just stood there. Feeling. Not feeling. Thinking about life. More particularly MY dysfunctional life.

Paul, John, Sam… I have to tell Em and Sam that I was their sister.

But what if they didn't want me? What if they rejected me? What if Sam didn't accept me? What if they hated me? And what if they found out about… the..._ thing _that happened to me?I… I just _know_... They would chose Jared. They love him. He's their pack brother. Their best friend. How could they turn their back on him for an outsider? They wouldn't.

I couldn't bear it if they chose him. And Vl-Vladimir… John and them... They would choose him. He's Cath´s sister. They wouldn't believe me. They would think of me as a whore… I AM a whore… I mean... Think about it... E-Edward, Jake, Paul, J-J-Jar-ed, Vlad-im-ir… Tears rolled down my cheeks, especially at the last two.

I heard someone walking around inside the house. And the unmistakable sound of a wheelchair rolling across the floorboards. Guess the boys were up. I walked in, freezing like I had never frozen before. I was shivering by the time I got in the house.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go out. I put a fake smile on. Billy sat and was drinking his coffee and Jake sat next to him, eating like always. I chuckled a low laugh.

Billy´s eyes snapped towards me and he took in my cold, shivering, dripping wet body.

"Bella... You should probably take a shower. I'm going fishing with Harry."

In this weather? My eyebrows furrowed but I didn't say anything.

I just smiled. Jake looked at me, concerned.

"And I have patrol duty. Don't worry, though. A wolf will be here at all times. " He gave me a small smile and I nodded lightly. Even that small movement hurt. I'd have to remember not to do that again.

I got into the shower and turned the water on has hot as it would go. I finally relaxed as the water beat down around me. I was just sitting there. Thinking.

I think it was twenty minutes before I came to my senses and got out.

The towel was smaller than most so I could see my legs in the mirror. My bruised legs. They were covered with blue and black. I was damaged. Broken.

A sob escaped through my lips. If Paul saw me like this… He wouldn´t want me. If he knew how damaged, how broken…

Something caught my eye… a razor. My eyes bulged. Maybe if… I took up the razor and sat down on the floor. Could I?... Would I?

Yes… I could. And I would. I brought the razor towards my wrist and held it there. My arm began to shake. This would take away the pain. I was so close… I began to sob…

A gasp was heard from the doorway. I looked towards it and saw him… Oh, gosh...

* * *

_**Who do you want it to be? I kind of think I know but I want to know what you guys want.**_

_**1,1: Paul.**_

**1,2: Sam.**

**1,3: John.**

**1,4: Jacob.**

**Well, review and say what you think about this chapter, and who you want it to be!**

**7 reviews and up and the next chapter will come soon! And I'm so sorry the chapter is short. D:**


	23. Razor

_**Previous chapter:**__Something caught my eye… a razor. My eyes bulged. Maybe if… I took up the razor and sat down on the floor. Could I?... Would I?_

_Yes… I could. And I would. I brought the razor towards my wrist and held it there. My arm began to shake. This would take away the pain. I was so close… I began to sob…_

_A gasp was heard from the doorway. I looked towards it and saw him… Oh, gosh..._

* * *

_**So did you like the last cliffhanger? Hehe. I kind of thought the chapter was too short but yeah yeah...**_

_**Seven reviews and the new chapter will be up soon! Love you guys that read my story! If you don't like something in this story, then say it, so that I can change my way in the future!**_

_**B-pov.**_

* * *

There he stood. Looking at me with shock. His eyes had a painful glint in and his mouth was slightly open.

"B-Bella?"

I began to sob and looked at the razor. Was he going to hit me? He hated me... My sobs began to get hysteric. Of course he hated me. I'm a terrible person... I deserve to be beaten...

"Oh god, Bella..." sobbed Sam. Tears came into his eyes and I looked at the razor again. His arms came suddenly around me and he took the razor from my hands.

No! Not again! I began to struggle. I screamed loud, hoping that he would let me go.

"Let me go! _Let me go_ Sam! Please! Don't punish me!"  
"Bella! Bella, please stop!" He took my trashing form in his lap. Would he hit me if I didn´t stop?

"Let me go! Please Sam! I´ll be good! I´ll be good! Please don't punish me!"

"Please Bella, stop! Bella!"  
"Let me go! Please don't touch me!" It hurt! I didn't want him to touch me! I was disgusting! I could feel their hands on me.

_I cried out._

_"Shut up bitch and get down on your knees!"_

_He forcefully got me down on my knees so that I was in front of Jared. He had a sick glint in his eyes._

_He took my hair in his hand and jerked me forward._

_"Open your mouth Isabella! Or will heads start rolling!"_

_I sobbed and opened my mouth. He thrusted forwards and I gagged._

_He groaned and his cum began to fill my mouth. He thrusted harder..._

"Shhh, Bella, everything will be fine... shhh..."Sam´s voice came out into my ear, hoping to bring comforting. But it just only brought memories.

_"Shhh, Isabella, everything will be fine. Just open up." I looked up at Vladimir, pleading._

_"He said, open up!"_

_I feelt a twist in my hair, causing me to cry out. I opened my mouth and he slid in. He began to thrust at vampire speed and harder._

_My throat began to hurt. He took my hair into his hand and twisted. I cried out and he was pounding faster._

"Shh... Bella, please..." I felt a hand caressing my hair softly.  
"Make it stop, please... the memories, please..." I sobbed. He began to shush me and rocked me into his arms.  
"Please Bella, please calm down..."

"It hurts Sam..."  
"I know, I know... shh..."

He began to sob with me and his arms tightened around me. "Everything will be alright, everything will be alright..."

It sounded that he wasn't just trying to comfort _me_,but himself too. He began to rock with me and I cried louder. Maybe he was mad at me and I would be punished later. Maybe this just was foreplay. Or maybe he found out that J-Jared did this to me and waednt to hurt me. I sobbed. That was probably it. He would hurt me now.

"Please don't hurt me. I'll be a good girl! Please! I promise, I'll be a good girl!Don't hurt me!

"No, never think like that, I will never hurt you... God, what happened to you?"  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to, I didn't want to..." My sentence broke off into a sob.

His eyes were filled with tears and for the first time, I noticed that we were in the living room, not the bathroom. How...? He saw the confusion in my eyes and and stroked my wet hair from my face.

"It will never happen again. They won´t hurt you again. We'll protect you. We'll have double shifts. They won't ever hurt you again._**"**_

Double shifts? That means that Ja.. Jared is going to... And Vl-Vladimir...  
"No, please. Please don't Sam! Please, please!" I began to weep. He looked at me, shocked.

"Shh, everything is going to be alright, shh..."

"Please Sam! I will do anything!"  
He frowned and had sorrow in his eyes. "Who has done this to you?"

I paled. "No..Nobody."

He sighed but let it go. "I will find out Bella and I don't want you to see you with that razor in your hand again Bella. Do you understand?"  
I nodded slightly.

"Go get dressed Bella. We are going to my meeting."

I nodded and headed off to my room, with the tears drying on my cheeks as I walked.

* * *

"Bella!"

Em came walking toward me and I put a fake smile on my face.

"Emily, hey." Her arms came around me and I winced. She took on my bruised arms. Ouch. Sam looked at us and took in my face. I gave him a small glance. Em leaned back and I put a smile on my face, immediately.

"How is it?"

I smiled. "Just fine Em. How about you?"  
"Great, thanks."

Sam decided that he would make an entrance.  
"Emily." He smiled a real, soft smile and kissed her on her lips, then each of her scars. She just giggled at him..  
Some arms came around me and I jumped, expecting the worst.

"Hello beautiful."

I sighed in relief and turned.

"Hey Paul." He kissed me on my mouth and I moaned. He began to kiss me on my throat but suddenly he stopped. He sniffed.  
He frowned.  
"You smell different. Weird. "

My breath got cut in my throat. Oh no...

"Y-Yeah. i just, just started with a new shampoo. Do... Do you like it?"  
His eyes melted. "Of course."

I began to drown in his eyes. So beautiful...

"Hey Bella? Do you want to help me to make the lunch ready?" Em´s voice brought me back to the present. I blushed as she began to giggle.  
"Sure Em." I began to walk with her, still limping, hoping nobody noticed.

_**Sam Pov.**_

"Something is up with Bella", said Jacob worried. I nodded, thinking about the moment before. The sight killed me. Isabella Swan, down on her knees, bruised, crying, wet... with a razor in her hands. Only once before I have seen that.

I stopped my mother from suicide when I was little. I came home from school and saw her in the bathroom. On her knees, crying and in a towel. With a razor in her hands.

"I´m sure it starts with an Ed. And ends with a Ward." Jared eyed Bella and smirked. Dick. Paul growled at him.  
"Paul?"

His head snapped towards me. His eyes held anger and my eyes narrowed. If he was the one that hurt Bella…

"Did you hurt Bella?"

His eyes bulged and he began to tremble. Jake's eyes snapped towards him, as did the rest of the pack, except of Jared.  
"What the fuck Sam? No!"

"Really? Cause she has bruises all over and she's limping. Every time someone touches her she flinches" I growled at him. His eyes become big with fright.

"No, no… No! I can't have hurt her! I was gentle! I couldn't…" He was gentle? Gentle at what? God, if he... I snarled. Tears came up in his eyes and I looked at him shocked. He never cried.

"Really? Or did you t_hink _you were gentle? Hm, maybe you were rough", snickered Jared. I scowled at him and Jake growled loud causing Bella's and Emily´s eyes snap up to us. I smiled at them and looked Emily in her eyes. Telling her it's fine. She nodded small.

Bella bit her lip and shook as Jared glared at her. He smirked. Her eyes got welled up and soon her eyes were in a different place. But as soon she was gone, as soon she was back. She looked at me with dead eyes. It frightened me.

"S-Sam? Embry? Can- Can I talk to you?"

I shot up and nodded at her gently. Embry did too. She smiled a small smile and walked out. I noticed that Jared gave her a warning in his eyes. What the fuck?

We followed her out and she began to walk to the woods fast. Soon she stopped. She didn´t turn around to face us.  
"Can... Can we sit down? This is important. And I know that you'll hate me after this but…"

She let out a shaky breath and I frowned. We sat down on the rock that was beside us. She sniffed and I wanted to just came forward and hug her.

"I'm adopted. My real mother is Sulpicia Higginbotham. Renee´s older sister. She didn´t want me so she gave me to Renee and Charlie." My heart melted.  
"In 1986 met my mother a man, she was twenty six at the time.  
I found out was his name was. J.U. And that I had two brothers. One bigger and one smaller."

She took a deep breath and turned. Embry gasped soft. What?

"The man had cheated on his wife with my mother and my younger sibling´s mother after he had his son.  
He'd always wanted a little girl, and he got mad when he found out it was a boy, so he cheated. First with my mother, then two years later with my sibling´s mother. "

She looked me dead in my eyes.

"That man was Joshua Uley, Sam."

* * *

**_So... do you like it?_**  
**_Sorry that the chapter came so late but I had a little trouble writing it._**  
**_anyway, how do you want Sam and Em to react in the next chapter?_**

**_1, Freak out._**  
**_2, not belive her and say that she´s lying._**  
**_3, Belive her truly and accept her._**  
**_4, Not accept her._**  
**_5, Sitting in shock, not able to say anything._**


	24. Rejected

_**Previous chapter:**__She looked me dead in my eyes._

_"That man was Joshua Uley, Sam."_

* * *

_**So... Well, I have nothing to say except that I´m sorry that it was such a time since I updated. I had problems with this chapter, I didn´t know what to write. But you guys helped me! I mean, when you write what you want to happen. Thank you, whitout you guys, well, this story wouldn´t exist. Thank you!**_

_**Seven reviews and then the next chapter will be up! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Bella-pov.**_

* * *

He looked at me shocked and I think I saw a little hope in his eyes but that disappeared as soon as i thought it was there. I probably just imagined it. I looked towards Embry, who sat there, looking away. He was just sitting there. Watching. Not showing any emotions. I was right.

They must hate me now.

I looked towards Sam again and saw that the shock hadn´t left him. And he had disgust and anger plastered on his face.  
The tears pooled in my eyes. He was disgusted by me. My own brother was disgusted by me.

"Oh… I'm… sorry Sam… I… am so, so sorry." The tears start to run down my cheeks as I tell him this.

"How long?"

His voice was void of emotions. HIs voice was cold. I flinched.  
"What?"

"How long have you known?"

His eyes snapped up to mine. They were ice cold, while pure anger shined through.

"I…I… since Jake, since Jake… said we couldn´t be friends anymore…" I gulped as he stood up. He was trembling profusely. I moved back a step but he began to walk toward me slowly, deliberately.

"So you've known over three months?" His voice is so controlled despite his trembling that it's frightening.

I cower back. I know that I should have told them but... I was scared of their reaction. And I was right. They hated me. They didn't want me. They rejected me. I looked at the ground, I would cry more if I saw their hatred in their eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us? What the fuck Bella? You're our sister! How could you not tell us!" He growled.

"Were you fucking scared? That´s it, isn't it? For fuck sake Bella!" Now he was screaming and clenching his fist. Was he going to hit me? I backed away from him.  
His eyes became small.

"You're backing away? Seriously? That's what you're doin? Fuck Bella! Jared was right about everything! I should have listened to him! You're weak! You're not strong enough…"

_Jared was right about everything…_

_Jared was right about everything…_

_Jared was right about everything…_

_Jared… was… right…about… everything._

And he has been, hasn't he? Nobody would ever want me. I´m broken. I´m disgusting. And if they were with me, it would be out of pity.  
A sob breaks free from my lips. Sam said that Ja..Jared told the truth. So it must be the truth. My brothers hate me.

Sam still yelled at me, not noticing that I was sobbing. He raised his arms, like preparing for a strike. Oh god. Please don't… Please… I shut my eyes, waiting for the punch.

"Sam! Enough!" roared Embry, coming out of his shock. He probably just wanted to hit me himself.

"No Embry! She needs to know that what she did was wrong and…"  
"SHE DOES! Look at her! She's shaking and crying! You're scaring her half to death! You were going to hit her Sam! That's enough!"

Strong arms lift me and I yelp. Please, not again… Please, not again… I began to sob more.

"Please don´t! I´ll be a good girl! Please don't hit me! I´m sorry! I´ll be a good! Don´t tell Jared!" I begged. "Please don´t!"

"Shh Bella… Nobody is going to hurt you! I promise… shh… It's okay…" Embry´s voice came out almost caring. Maybe he… NO! This was just his sick version foreplay!

"Please don't hurt me… Please, I´ll do anything….Please…"

"Thank you Sam. Thank you _so_ much…" Embry spewed sarcastically. "Shh, we won't hurt you… shh."

I just cried. Everything was ruined. They were mad at each other. And it was my fault. I parted them away from each other.

_**Sam Pov.**_

I watched as Embry carried her away, fuming. And he had a very good reason to be mad. I felt like a dick. I _was_ a dick.

How could I yell at my new found sister because she was scared that we would reject her? How could I say those things? Fuck! I ruined everything!

She probably thought that I was an abusive asshole. But I´m not. I just raised my hand cause my hair got in front of my eyes!

Suddenly it hit me. My little sister tried to kill herself earlier. I paled. If I hadn´t been there… Oh god… Tears got welled up in my eyes. I had to found out what happened.

I began to walk towards the house fast. And then I remembered.

Why did she say Jared´s name?

_**Paul Pov.**_

"I´m just saying the truth Paul! It´s not my fault that your imprint was with a leech."

I growled at him. I didn't want to hear this.

"Listen fucker…" my words got cut of when the door slammed open. In comes Embry, shaking of anger, holding a heartbroken Bella. Because that was what she was. Heartbroken.

I flew up and marched to them. As soon Bella saw me, she snatched herself loose from him. He let her go and she fell to the floor before me.

"Bella?" I shrank down to my knees beside her.  
"I´m sorry! I´ll be good! Please! Just don´t hurt me!" Her voice was thick with emotions. I took her into my arms and cradled her into my arms. This, honestly, terrified me.

Embry fell down beside us. "Shh… Nobody is gonna punish you! Shhh... Please sis, calm down…"

Sis? Punish? What the fuck? Wait, was this because of me? Because of that we had sex? And she gave me a blow job. Wait… a blow job… what if she didn't want to… and I… Oh god…

In my eye I saw Jared smirk at her. I growled at him and his eyes snapped to mine. They showed fear and glared at me a second before he looked away.

My eyes returned to Bella´s fearful eyes. She thought I had growled at her. That I was mad at her. No, you got it all wrong sweetheart. You should be mad at me…

"No, no, I´m not mad at you, I promise…. Shh… I love you, I could never be mad at you…."

Her eyes showed disbelief but she said nothing.

"I promise you, I´m not mad… "

I took her into my arms and got back to the chair. I sat down with her in my arms. She weighed nothing. Fuck. She has to eat more. I stroked her cheek and she sniffed. She opened her mouth.

"Paul, I´m sorry…" she said.

My eye brows furrowed. What could she be sorry about?

"Hey. Nothing about that okay? You have nothing to be sorry about."  
She stared at me with those wet eyes and shook her head. She was just about to say anything as Sam clambered in.

He looked awful. Red eyes, pale and he was shaking. No trembling like "I'm-about-to-phase- trembling," but a "I'm-about-to-cry-trembling."

I had never seen him like this before and I've been around a while. Jared looked at him with the same expression. After all, me and Jared were the closest with Sam.

Sam´s eyes gazed on all of us, like he was looking something… or someone, until his eyes found Bella. He sobbed.  
"Bella… I´m so sorry Bella. I didn't mean those things… I am so sorry… Please Bella…"

He reached his hand toward us.

What things? What did he say? I began to growl at him. Was he the reason that my Bella was like this? Did he hurt her? If he had... the fucker! I would kill him!

Bella trembled in my arms and I drew her closer.

_**B-Pov.**_

I pulled out of Paul's arms and I ran out of the house. I heard Embry call out after me. My muscles hurt, as did my body. But right now, I didn't care.

Jared would probably just hit me when I come back and tell me how bad a girl I have been. I had enough pain already.  
I ran harder, ignoring the tremble in my body. As the sobs continued, another huge tremble shook through me.

Suddenly I was in a tearing pain. I saw flashes of clothes fly in the wood. Then it was over.

I looked down and saw… oh god… _paws._ Dark brown paws. I screamed and a howl was heard. It sounded like an animal in pain. Then I realized that it was _me._

* * *

_**So... did you like it, or not?**_

_**What do you want to happen in the next chapter?**_

_**1, The pack and the witches found out about Jared and Vlad.**_

_**2, Bella run away.**_

_**3, John get in a fight and come to the Black´s drunk.**_

_**4, John get Bella to go to a bar with him**_

_**5, Bella cut herself.**_

_**6, Bella almost jump of a cliff.**_

_**7 reviews and the new chapter will be up!**_


	25. Wolf

_**Previous chapter: Suddenly I was in a tearing pain. I saw flashes of clothes fly in the wood. Then it was over.**_

_**I looked down and saw… oh god… paws. Dark brown paws. I screamed and a howl was heard. It sounded like an animal in pain. Then I realized that it was me.**_

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this story and for all the reviews! You guys make me grin so much that I think that my cheeks are going to stay this way! :P Well enjoy and read!**

**Bella Pov.**

* * *

A wolf. I was a wolf. I gulped. How…? How could this happen? My legs weakened and I slumped to the ground.

Why? Now Sam was stuck with me.

As was the pack. Em, Jake, Sam… Jared…

Oh god. He was going to phase with me. Patrol with me. What if he did something to me? What if he and… Vladimir… surrounded me? What if… What if…

I whimpered when the memories hit me.

_"You feel so good. I know why Paul likes to play with you you. Because that's what he does. Plays. He´s just playing you."_

_Jared grunted over me and cummed in my mouth._

_"Swallow you pathetic girl or you won't like what is coming next" he growled ominiscley. I let out a choked sobbed. Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this?_

Just as I came out of the memory a different one hit me.

_Jared thrusted in me as I let a scream escape from my lips. It hurt. It really hurt. It was nothing like it was with Paul. Then was it pleasure._

_Now was it a tearing pain. Like a knife was stabbing me._

_A smack was heard and my cheek burned._

_"Shut up" he groaned as he began to pull my breasts. He twisted them hard and I whimpered. He smirked._

_A hand jerked my head up and I saw amused eyes look down on me, teasing me._

_I trembled. No. No, please… Tears began to flow down._

_*"Shhh, Isabella, everything will be fine. Just open up." I looked up at Vladimir, pleading._

_"He said, open up!"_

_I felt a twist in my hair, causing me to cry out. I opened my mouth and he slid in. He began to thrust at vampire speed and harder._

_My throat began to hurt. He took my hair into his hand and twisted. I cried out and he was pounding faster.* He groaned and I felt a cold liquid flow down my throat. I knew better than not swallow._

_**Oh god… Bella, **_- I heard a voice sob as I came out from the memory. The voice was familiar.

_**No, not my sister… no… god… No…**_ - Sam´s voice cried out. _**Why…**_

He knew. _He knew…_ and he was disgusted. Of course… who wouldn't be? I was broken. Disgusting. Damaged.

Of course he was disgusted. What else had I expected? That he would care for me?

Now he probably would throw out of the pack and …. And … I began to sob hysterically. I put my face under my paws at the agonizing realization.

I was ashamed. Who would want a whore as a sister? Or a slut? Nobody…

I heard my sobs come out as pained whimpers from my throat.

_**Bella… **_- sobbed Sam. I looked up as he howled out long and loud. No, he was calling the pack… no… not yet… I wasn't up for more rejection,

I´m so sorry Sam! I didn't want to! I´m so so sorry. Please! You have to understand!

_**Hey, what happened? Who phased?- **_Jacob´s voice came out caring. I sobbed. I didn´t deserve them. I didn't deserve that voice. I didn´t deserve _him_.

_**Wait… Is that Bella? ... What the hell happened? Sam?**_

I cringed. If the others found out… If Paul found out…

I sobbed. They were stuck with me now… Unless they... Oh god...

I flew up and as soon Jake and Sam heard my thoughts they were in scared. But I didn´t listen. As soon I got to my feet I was… gone.

I ran as faster than I ever had done in my life. I saw trees fly around me, I felt the wind through my fur and I felt my paws hit the ground over and over. It was exhilarating.

Now I knew why Jake and Paul loved running. I felt amazing. But… my heart hurt. It hurt to be away from Paul. It felt like my heart was being ripped out. I whimpered at the pain and longing the separation was already calling.

_**Bella! Come back!**_ – Jake´s voice was full of concern. I winced. Leave me alone Jake…

_**Isabella! Come back here! Please! …**_ - sobbed Paul. My heart melted but I was confused. Wasn't he disgusted with me? Jared said… said that he would be if he found out… and Sam said that Jared always told the truth…

_**No, no, no… sweetheart, please, come back. Don't listen to that jackass. Trust me. Jared will get what deserves…**_ - he growled.

But I don´t deserve you… you deserve so much more… I´m damaged… I´m a monster. And not even because I´m a freaking wolf. I hurt everyone that gets close to me.

Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Sam, Embry, Jared, Emily, Charlie, Billy, Sue, Harry, Leah, Seth, Renee, Phil, Mike, Jake, Cath, Nick, Ric, Liza, Josh, Elijah, John….

The list just go on and on… big fat tears rolled down from my eyes to my fur.

_**No, that's not true Bella. We love you! Just please just come home!**_ – sobbed Embry. But it IS true. Why didn't they get that?

Suddenly a sickly sweet scent hit me.

**Fuck! Leave, Bella! It´s a fucking bloodsucker! You'll get killed! You don't know how to handle them! **– roared Paul in our mind. I flinched. What if it's V-Vladimir? I gulped. Paul began to run towards me, as did the rest of the pack. I kept running despite them.

_**Get back here!**_

_**Fuck Bella, you´ll get killed!**_

_**We didn´t do all of this for you to die! Come back!**_

_**Get back here NOW!**_

I felt the alpha order through my veins. I didn't want to go back with every fiber of my being but my legs didn't listen to my mind. They started moving in the opposite direction and I was running back.

Back to La Push. Back to Sam, Paul and the pack. To John. To… Jared and Vlad…

NO! please Sam! No…

_**It´s a vampire Bella! You´ll get killed. Like hell I´m gonna let my sister commit suicide. **_– snarled Sam loudly. I felt Paul´s pain at these words and he just growled in response.

I still tried to fight the command as I saw a flash behind the trees. I whimpered. Please don't let it be Vladimir… Please...

I began to sob. What if it was him? Would he… rape me again? Paul snarled loudly at my thought.

_**Like hell he will!**_

A "whoosh" sound was heard at my left and I saw a shadow that flashed through the trees. The vampire was teasing me. I knew this game. I had been in part of it once. But now they were the hunter. And I was the easy prey.

Suddenly I felt a tearing pain in my back and I flew towards a tree. My eyes started to drop as I dropped to the ground and I heard an amused laugh.

As I lost the consciousness I felt my body get picked up in hard arms. And then we were of. I slightly saw the trees around us but then it was over. My eyes closed and I become lost.

_Paul, I love you…_

* * *

_**so... did you like it? :P  
Anyway, thank you for the reviews last time! 20 reviews! Thank you guys so much! Damn, I think my cheeks are going to stay the way it is now. Grinning :P**_

_**Who do you want the vampire to be?  
1, Victoria.  
2, Some of the Volturi. And who do you want it to be then?  
3, Vlad.  
4, Or some other vamp that you want. But please write one of the 3 first choses to.  
Sorry if I´m confusing!  
well, anyway, 8 reviews and the next chapter will be up soon :D**_


	26. Promise the new ch will be up soon!

**_Hey, I know this isn´t a chapter and I´m so so sorry! But the chapter will be up soon! I promise you! I just have a bad time writing it._**

**_Anyway, I got a really... nasty?... review from a guest here and I just wanted to say: fuck you. I don´t care if you think my comment were nasty and in fact, I am aware of that the highest rating is M. So what do you mean?_**  
**_Aouch._**  
**_"I can´t spell for crap and try a dumass english translater. " Haha! Nice one bitch. But I will write as I want aNd if I WaNt To WrItE like I does then I will do so. Hmm.. let´s see? Can you write floating swedish? Or spanish? Or danish? Please. Tell me. _**  
**_& juzt an quisten... ar u normaly a bitch or ar u on u´r period? Just want to know yah know. and if u´r a guy, hm, well, u´r just a dick then. But I understand... You work as a teacher! But as a bad one. Really. You should really quit your job!  
_**

**_The review: _**

**Hi! You directed a really nasty FU toward in a review on another author's story. When I saw it, I decided to check out your story. Maybe you aren't aware, but fanfiction's highest rating is M. Your story is clearly in the range of MA. Too, too bad. Oh, and you can't spell for crap. Try a Dumbass to English translator. Toodles!**

**_To my loyal readers, thank you for reading this story and everything! I love you guys so so much! I promise you to update the new chapter until sunday and I hope you will like it! If you have an idea what could happen in the future of the story then you could just PM me._**  
**_I love you guys. Thank you for all the reviews and god, thank you for giving this shit of story a chance! _**

**_XXX_**  
**_Elizabeth._**


	27. Want the fucker dead

_**Previous chapter: **__But now they were the hunter. And I was the easy prey._

_Suddenly I felt a tearing pain in my back and I flew towards a tree. My eyes started to drop as I dropped to the ground and I heard an amused laugh._

_As I lost the consciousness I felt my body get picked up in hard arms. And then we were of. I slightly saw the trees around us but then it was over. My eyes closed and I become lost._

_Paul, I love you…_

* * *

_**Hey everybody! Thank you for still reading this story and for all the reviews! I love you guys! Sorry that the chapters hasn´t been updated until today, but I had two ideas for this chapter so I got really messy. I couldn´t chose. **_

_**IMPORTANT NEWS! Me and my family are going to Mallorca tomorrow for the week, so I won´t have my computer with me. So I won´t be able to see your reviews or update.  
Then when we come home, the 21**__**th**__**, it´s just one days until school start. So I will be busy with school and so. But I will probably update once a week or something like that.  
I hope you guys don´t hate me for that.**_

* * *

_Jacob-Pov._

"I don´t fucking care! I want the fucker dead! NOW!" roared Paul, still pacing.  
"Paul. We know that! But we have to tell Nicklaus and his little witches what´s going on. Sam is over there right now" I said. But my temper was on the surface.

_"You can´t keep me here! The bitch got what she deserved…!"_I growled, as did the others, at Jared´s voice. For fucks sake…  
"Ignore him", said Embry beside us but glared at the door that led to the basement. We knocked him out, or Paul did, after Bella got knocked out. I frowned. We ran towards her as she was fighting the command. But then she knocked out. And when we come there, she was… bloody and bruised. No scent was there except hers… Vladimir.

He had betrayed us. I knew it was something wrong with him as I first saw him.

**_Flashback…_**

_What was Sam thinking? Fight with these witches… and three leeches! But, on the other hand, we needed every help that we could get. And fuck. Why did Bella have to be a witch? Now we can´t kill them. Because she was bonded with Rich. Fucker. I snorted. But he had "saved" her life. Kind of. If he hadn´t bonded with her then she could be under the ground._

_"Well. I called my brothers. They would love to help us. They said that they were in the area and they would be here soon", said the bloodsucker and slipped on her drink. Urgh. I shivered. Blood-vodka.  
Elizabeth groaned, as did Alaric and Elijah. Josh got an annoyed face but Nicklaus just sighed._

_John and Paul were inside with Bella as John got Bella to feed. I shivered. Urgh, disgusting. They have to feed from each other to heal fast. Feed from each other. Seriously. Who does that? Besides leeches._

_"Thank you Catherine. We owe you."  
"As do we", said Sam, shocking us all. The bloodsucker looked at him and smiled.  
"Psshhh, I want that bitch gone as much as you do Nicklaus. And my brothers would do anything to help. So shush now."  
He began to say something but a voice beated him to it._

_"What happened? And why do I feel like crap...?"  
Bella was awake!  
"Paul... where is he? Is he okay? Is he hurt? What happened to him?"_

_I heard John groan. "Don´t w…"  
Paul beat him to it. "I´m here sweetheart. Don´t worry."  
I rolled my eyes. Yea, don´t worry about him. Worry about yourself. Damn woman._

_"Are you hurt? What happened?" The worry wasn´t eased from Bella´s voice.  
"Your hurt. Best you lay down babe."  
That kind of sounded like a command. Idiot. Probably thought John so to.  
"Don´t command her Lahote."_

_If I knew Paul then he would do…  
"I didn´t. I just told her what was best Rich. So shut your mouth. "  
…Exactly that._

_I saw on the bloodsuckers face that she was annoyed as she groaned.  
"Oh cut it of boys! You are making my head hurt!"  
I heard Bella giggle softly. I began to like this vamp.. NO! I can´t like a vampire. It´s like, like… a vampire liking human food… Damn, why do I keep saying vampire? Leech! Get your head into the game Jacob! Focus!_

_Suddenly was the vampire gone – ha! I said bloo…oh fuck, I said vampire again, didn´t i?- and I heard her get in. she began to tell Bella about her "brother´s" and Bella totally freaked out. And soon was a door slamed from upstairs and Bella´s groan was heard. I laughed low. She never change._

_The LEECH came out grinning, followed by Rich and Paul. They both glared at each other and moved so that they sat down as far they could get from each other. As I was began to hear her snoring began the leech –ha!- talk again._

_"Maybe I should tell you about us vampires. So you know a little more." She smiled at Sam as he nodded, smiled back. Is it just me or are we all softing up?_

_"Well, when we get turned we go into a fas that´s called newborn. When you are a newborn, our senses are high and we are at our strongest stage. That´s cause we still have the human blood in us from our human life. We are the most powerful at that time. And we still are powerful, but it can never be imagined as when we were a newborn. We can get strong. But not that strong._

_We vampires can have gift´s. Like supernatural gift´s. seeing the future, know things, read minds, causing pain or my favorite and my power… compulsion. I can control any creature, human, vampire, witch, werewolf, shapeshifter… and my brother, Vladimir, he´s a tricky one. He can take away his scent. And others around him. It´s truly amazing."_

_Gift´s? you have to fucking kidding me!_

_"Yup, we´re awesome!" came a voice from the woods. I jumped. How the fuck… ah. Must be the brother. He had pale blond hair and pale as snow, obiovisly, and his red milky eyes looked at his… sister… amused._

_Something was not right. I got a really bad wib from him. He looked… dead. But alive. Scaring so.  
**Flashback ends.**_

I shuddered. I had right. He was bad.  
_"Get me out of here! For fuck´s sake Paul! She deserved it! She enjoyed it!"_

I growled and Paul snarled loud.  
"That´s it! I´m going to kill him!" me and Em flew up and got in front of Paul. If I hadn´t been all wolfy then I would seriously be scared right now. His eyes had a little yellow and the rest was all black. He snarled loudly. He looked ready to kill.  
And he would probably do so if we let him by. And then the council would take that as a crime. No matter what Jared has done.

**"GET OUT OF MY WAY BLACK! YOU TO CALL! I´M GONNA KILL HIM! I´M GONNA KILL HIM!" **roared Paul, spit flowing everywhere.

"Paul, dude, that´s what he wants. What will Bella do when she wake up to find you in prison, or dead?"  
Okay, that was low but it worked. Paul instantly go tears in his eyes and backed away.  
"I´ve lost her, haven´t I? why wasn´t I there… why didn´t I protect her?"

My heart crumbled at my brother.  
"Bro, this isn´t your fault. It´s Jared´s and Vladimir´s. Everything will be fine Paul. Wolf promise."  
He barely nodded.

The door slammed open and there stood an angry vampire.  
"Let´s go kill my brother", she sneered and turned on her heel, bouncing her blond her. I could practically see stream of her ears. Well, good to know what side she was on.

I began to walk towards the door, as did Em, but Paul didn´t.  
"Dude, are you coming?" asked Em. Paul shook his head.  
"No. I can´t leave her. If she wakes up, I´m gonna be the first she sees. No way I leave her. But kill the fucker for me."

And with that I and Em left the house, ready to kill the motherfucker.

_**Bella Pov.**_

I groaned. What happened? I felt dizzy, like I had been drugged. And been through hell. My body hurt. Like I has been stabbed all over. I swallowed hard and coughed hard. It felt like swallow acid.  
"What the…" I murmured. I heard a movement around me and soon i was surrounded by warmth.

"Sh, don´t speak, sweetheart. You have Acanthus Ilicifolius in you so you´ll be sore for a few hours" said a dark, warm, beautiful voice in my ear. I shuddered and opened my eyes. Paul´s beautiful face got into my vision. He´s so beautiful and his eyes... I could drown in them. They were so dark and you could get lost in them if you stared in them just for asecond.

"What…?" I tried to speak again and began to cough. I looked at him wondering. What had really happened? The last thought I remembered was… no… I´m back… no… I shouldn´t… they… they hate… me… but… Jared….

He saw my face and his eyes darkened. "Don´t even think about it. We love you- **I** love you. Please don´t even think other vise. Jared and Vladimir is sick fucks and trust me, they will get what they deserve."

But… I was disgusting… I was broken… damaged goods. My eyes become full of tears of doubt. No, he had to be lying. He _**was**_ lying!  
He looked me deep in my eyes. "I promise you. I and the others love you. You are an amazing person. Let me ask you a question… do you trust me?"

I barely nodded. Of course I trusted him. He was my imprinter. He was the one that was my true love.  
"Okay. Then trust me. You are an amazing person and I and the others love you so, so much."  
But… but…  
He didn´t understand! I was broken! Damaged! I didn´t deserve him- or the others. _**I didn´t deserve him. **_

But I nodded anyway. I couldn´t deal with this now. Not when everyone listened. And… if he thought he was right then I wouldn´t get punished later. Maybe. I´m a good girl now. A good girl always agrees with the one that held the power over you.

"I promise you Bella. They will pay" he growled. "How dare they touch you. How could Jared? He was like my own brother!"  
His eyes got full of hatred, sadness and anger. I flinched back. Would he hit me? I gulped hard. His eyes become cold and they become far away. He groaned and began to pull his hair hard.  
"Shh… Paul… don´t hurt… yourself", I coughed hard as I tried to comfort him. Damn, what was wrong with me? I couldn´t even comfort him. What an imprint I am…

His eyes snapped towards me and the faraway become present. His eyes become full of tears and soon the tears were running down his cheeks.

No, no, please don´t cry Paul… I began to shake my head slowly and sat up weakly. I scooted closer to him. My body ached by every move. But right now was my priority was Paul. He was first. He would always be first.

"P-Paul…" I stroked softy his cheek, ignoring the pain. He looked at me heart broken.  
"Why…? Why did they do this to you Bella? Why did they want to cause you pain?"  
I began to shake my head, not knowing the answer. But I had a few suggestions.  
"They hated, **hate**, me Paul."

"But that´s not the answer Bella! Just cause someone hate someone they can´t just... just… oh, god, Bella. What have they done to you?!"

Suddenly I was in his lap, with his warm arms around me. I felt his from shake around me as he sobbed. I had never, ever seen him cry. I drove him closer to me and leaned into his warmth. I really didn´t like this. I didn´t like this Paul. He was heartbroken. Like he had no reason to live. Like he wanted to give up. I got tears in my eyes.

No, no…  
"Paul… it´s-it´s al-alright…" I swallowed hard as my throat hurt like I was swallowing acid.  
"No, no… It´s not… I´m gonna fucking kill them for hurting you…"  
"shh…"  
His arms held me carefully and he took a deep breath. We sat there, close, and I didn´t even felt a small account of fear. The shock hit me. I was safe with him. He wouldn´t hurt me. He loved me. Tears came up in my eyes and he looked at me concerned. I just shook my head and slammed my lips against his hot ones. He moaned as his hand traveled up to my hair.

His body pressed against me and I whispered his name against his warm lips. I felt his passion, his hatred and his… love. He loved me. He really loved me. Thank god.

He began to pull away and I frowned. Had I done something wrong?  
He saw the confusion in my eyes and smiled at me.  
"The others are back. They´re waiting for us." I sighed. Of course. I knew this wasn´t gonna go on forever.

He led me so that I stood up and bam, I fell to the floor. My legs were weak and couldn´t hold me up. Paul arms shot out under me and soon I was in his arms. How pathetic was I? I couldn´t even walk on my own. I whimpered.  
"Oh sweetheart. Everything is gonna be fine, promise."

And so we were of, and I was waiting of the critics from my family.

* * *

_**So… did you like it? I know it´s a little longer then the others and that´s a part why the chapter got so late. Well anyway. Hope you enjoyed it! If you have some idea what can happen in the story please PM me or review how. :D  
Which way do you want Jared to be punished? **_

_**1,1, tortured to death by the pack- by law.  
1,2, banished from the rez and forks, Los Angeles and the citys around.  
1,3, being feed on by the witches to death.  
1,4,being bitten by Cath to death.  
1,5, some other way?**_

_**How do you want Kim react when she found out about everything?**_

_**2,1- hate Jared.  
2,2- still being on Jared´s side, hate Bella, and call her a whore.  
2,3- disgusted but love him anyway.  
2,4- call them all liars and hate them.**_

_**And how do you want the counsel – mostly Billy B. , Quil A., Harry C.– to react about the Jared, Bella, Vlad thing?**_

_**3,1 – you can write whatever you want here, I don´t know wich ways they can react, so please, feel free to give me your ideas. :D **_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR READING THIS STORY! **_


	28. Pity, pain and anger

_**Previous chapter: **__He led me so that I stood up and bam, I fell to the floor. My legs were weak and couldn´t hold me up. Paul arms shot out under me and soon I was in his arms. How pathetic was I? I couldn´t even walk on my own. I whimpered.  
"Oh sweetheart. Everything is gonna be fine, promise."_

_And so we were of, and I was waiting of the critics from my family._

* * *

**Heya! what´s up?! well, I´m so sorry for not update this week. But if you read the last chapter then you would know I was away for the week.  
And I had a great time. But burned my ass and chest... Jippey!.. NOT!  
Anyway, thank you guys for all the reviews and that you read this story. I love you guys! I can´t thank you enough. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you...**

**anyway... do anyone want to become my beta on this story? just Pm me and tell me! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
AND I`M SORRY THAT THE STORY TOOK SO LONG!**

* * *

**B-pov.**

Heads snapped towards us and eyes borrowed into mine. I saw sorrow, pity, pain and some hidden anger in their eyes. I knew it. They were angry at me. My eyes dropped and I looked towards Sam and Nick.

I hated this. I hated that I had to disappoint them. Disappoint my family. I did that all the time. I was a weakling and couldn´t do anything right.  
Sam´s eyes borrowed into me and I got tears in my eyes. They were burning and I was fighting the instinct to burrow my head in Paul´s chest.

"Sam... I´m… I´m so sorry for destroying your family….I…I…" I began to cough hysterically as a sob breaked through my throat. My throat hurt like acid were flowing down.  
His eyes become full of glistened tears and he walked with two big tears across the room and came In front of us. I waited for the rejecting… but it never came.

He took my small face in his big warm hands and my cheeks become warm by his touch. Wait… why was he warm to me? I was a wolf now… shouldn´t I be warm to?

"No, never think like that Bella. It´s _our _family. You´re my sister. You´re Embry´s sister. And you are not destroying our family. You´re bringing happiness. You don´t know how much I love to know that I have a sister."

The sting of the tears that I was holding back were burning. I barely nodded as he sighed.  
"Never forget that honey" he said and sat down again. As did Paul. I covered back into his chest and sighed at his warmth. But again, shouldn´t I be warm?

I jumped slighty as a cold hand grabbed my shoulder. I looked up and saw John with a worried face as he looked at me. I took in his appearance with a frown. His eyes were bright red and his hair was messy. His once dark skin, were slightly pale and he had dark shadows under his red eyes. I recognized this. He´s dunk.

"You okay hun?" his voice were rough and husky. His breath hit me and the smell of smoke hit me. I frowned and nodded lightly.  
"Good. Never, ever do that again. Do you understand me?" his voice were sharp and I heard the command. It hit me with full force. I nodded and looked down, ashamed.

"Okay. This is how it´s going to be. The counsel are going to judge Cameron tomorrow and we _all_ are going to the trial" said Sam.  
I paled. He couldn´t be serious right? I had to be there? But...  
"Samuel! You could possible not think that Isabella…" exclaimed Eliza from the door way. John, Ric and Josh were growling and snarling at him.  
"She will be fine Elizabeth. We all will be there to protect her. Do you trust me Bella?"  
I looked towards him. Of course I trusted him.

"Y-yes…"  
"Then trust me that he_ never_ will hurt you again." I nodded. Sam continued.  
"The hunt on Vladimir is taking place right now and Stefan and Catherine are doing the patrol around La Push and Forks, also in the city's around. But it going to be difficult as Vladimir can hide his scent so we will have double patrols and around every city that is near. Two and two always. The same with patrols around Bella."  
I looked at him. I was going to be babysitted? Great…

"And we- all of us- will train harder. Running, fighting… everything."

We all nodded at his sentence. We needed it. More training. If Vladimir came back then I needed to be stronger. Not as weak as I am now. My gaze dropped towards the floor.

"_Isabella! I know you can hear me! Tell them! Didn´t we have fun?!" _

I paled. Jared. He was here. In Paul´s house. He was here..  
_"C´mon Paul! She enjoyed it! Let me out of here!"  
_Paul growled loud. And I flinched at his lie. I can guarantee that I didn´t enjoy it._  
"Sam! Please man! I´m your best friend. Don´t let that whore destroy us brother!"  
_Paul growled loud.

"That´s it. We´re going down. Now." Snarled Sam and soon were everyone out of the room, besides John, Emily and Elizabeth. Paul kissed my forehead before setting me down on his seat, and so he were gone.  
Emily and Eliza flew to the kitchen as John sat down beside me.

The silence was tense. John just looked into space with a hard expression. Was he disappointed in me? Did… did he hate me? Was he… disgusted? I knew Paul wasn´t disgusted but maybe John was…  
"Why?"  
My head snapped towards him. What? My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why didn´t you tell me Isabella?" his eyes snapped towards mine. I flinched at the cold feeling that came from his eyes.  
"I… I… I`m so sorry John… but I couldn´t… I´m sorry…"  
He nodded and looked forward again. I sighed. He was mad. He was really mad.  
I looked down on the floor and tried to make me as small as possible. My arms hugged myself and my knees flew up to my chest.

I began to hear roars from the basement and shivered. I recognized the voice and knew Paul was fuming. I felt it through the band. His anger vibrated and soon he would phase. I just hoped he wouldn´t get hurt.

The door slammed open and Paul flew in, trembling. His eyes searched everywhere in the room until they found me. I covered back, hiding from his anger.  
He stalked forward and John got up to his feet. Paul growled at him but John didn´t back down.

"Get out of the way Rich. Now." His voice was dark with passion and I shivered. He looked sexy…  
"Like hell Lahote…" responded John and Paul snarled loud. Spit flew at John and he looked disgusted.  
"John! Let him by. Now John." Nick´s voice got into the room and I noticed that the guys were in the room. John hesitated but moved away by force.

As soon he was gone was Paul beside me. He stroked my cheek before he took me in his arms, bride-way.

* * *

He lay me down and jumped down beside me. He caressed my hair and stroked my cheek lovely. I shivered and snuggled into his warm chest. His arms came around me protectively and I sighed.

I closed my eyes and I was gone.

* * *

**Paul-pov.**

I tightened my arms around her. She was here. She was safe. She wasn´t hurt. I started repeating it to calm the wolf within me. He was fuming. He wanted to kill and claim. If I let him lose then I would claim Bella, even if she wanted or not. And that was not an option.  
**Claim, claim what is ours…- the wolf. **

I took a deep breath and Bella´s sweet scent filled my lungs. I sighed. No. I wouldn´t do what he wanted. I would not claim Bella against her will. Not like Cameron or the bloodsucker.  
How could that happen to my sweet Bella? What did she ever do? And why did Jared do that? I thought he was my friend… my brother.  
Guess I was wrong. The sick fucker. He didn´t even deserve the worst kind of torture. I growled low.  
**Kill...- the wolf.**

Bella frowned at the sound and even in her sleep she was alarmed. She began to stroke my cheek and a sound came from my chest. Was that a purr? What the fuck? Bella relaxed at the sound. I smiled lightly and continued … _purring._

The door opened and Sam came in. He looked at us with a smile. It still bothered me that Embry, Sam and Bells were siblings but hey? What could I do?  
"We are leaving now, except Jake, Embry and John. Take some sleep will you? You need it. We can take care of everything."

I nodded at him as he nodded at me and soon he was out of the door. I sighed and leaned my face into Bella´s hair. She smelled like freesia and vanilla.  
She was everything to me. If I lost her then… then I would not be handle to live. Everything become black as I heard the voices downstairs.

**Jake-Pov.**

"So let me see if I got this right. You guys are Bella´s half brothers?" I looked wide eyed at them as they nodded. "shit…"  
"Well, this complicates things.." said Elijah with a bitter face.  
"It really does." Elizabeth nodded. Elijah got a dark look on his face.  
"And you all knew? Why didn´t you tell me?" He exclaimed. Elizabeth threw a dark look at him.  
"Hey, what about me?"

He looked at her. "Yeah, you to…" She rolled her eyes but focused on Nicklaus.  
"why didn´t you tell us Nick?" her voice broke and he took her into his arms.  
"Bella didn´t want us to sweetheart. I couldn´t."

She barely nodded.  
I sat still in shock. How could Bella be Sam and Em´s sister? It´s just… weird.

**Paul-pov.**

I wakened and felt a warm, tiny body against my chest. I smiled. A hand was caressing my cheek and I moaned sighed deep.  
"Good morning Paul" said a beautiful voice against my chest. I looked down and saw into a deep brown eyes that I got dazed by.  
"Good morning babe." I smiled at her. She smiled back but frowned.

"What is it angel?"  
"It´s today right?" Her voice was full of worry as was her eyes. I smiled at her softly.  
"Yes it is. But don´t worry. He won´t ever hurt you again."  
I looked into her eyes and I saw love and trust in there.

"O-okay…"  
I stroked my hand against her cheek.  
"We must go down. We need to feed and get ready. The trial are eleven Am. "

She nodded and sat up. She winched. I shot up.  
"What? What happened?"  
She looked at me ressuring. " Just a little sore. It will go over Paul."

I frowned and stood up infront of her. I took one of her small delicate hands and she stood. She wingled little but stood. I may have looked calm on the outside but on the inside I was giddy. She could stand!  
"Can I carry you?"  
She nodded and I took her little form into my arms. She felt so good against my chest.

I flew down and saw that Em, Jake, Rich and Sam was there and I smelled Emily in the kitchen. I scowled at Rich. What was he doing here?  
Sam saw my look.  
"Bella need to feed Paul."  
I understood what that meant. Fuck. Rich slid over the floor and smirked. He held out his hands and I placed my Bella in his arms when Sam ave me a look.

Rich walked over to one of the seats of the couch and slupmed down. He storked her cheek. I growled.  
"How are you doing darling?" he smiled at her.  
"Better." Her voice had a smile in it.  
"That´s great. Ready?" she took a deep breath and nodded.

Suddenly was his shirt away and a cut was formed on his chest, right over his nipple. Oh you have to be kiddin me. He smirked at me a second before he leaned down torwards her throat. His hand sneaked up to her hair and he brought her head towards his chest. As she began to suck on the cut he moaned low. I growled.

He took away her hair from her throat and I saw two fangs inside of his mouth before he bit down hard. Bella groaned and I noticed that she began to suck harder. Rich held her closer. I snarled at him.  
Sam grabbed my shoulder.

"It´s okay Paul."  
I growled at him, but didn´t take his hand of my shoulder. Suddenly pulled Bella away from his chest and leaned back, causing him to growl. I snarled at him. Nobody growl at _my_ mate. Her eyes snapped towards mine and she smiled softy with bloody lips.

Rich leaned back when he was done and before he could say anything, I ripped her away from him.  
I sat down the other couch and glared at John, who smirked.  
Bella stroked my cheek, trying to calm me. I looked down at her and she smiled softy.

"Okay. Today, at eleven Am, wich is about one hour, the trial will take place. Everyone will go and I know everything will go fine."

_Game on._

_**B-pov.**_

_Please kill me. I´m serious. Kill me. Please. _

I hoped out of the car and right on Jake. What? The guys stood in a line infront of me and I tried to look what they reacted to so passionately.

As I pushed through them I looked into dark, furious eyes that stalked forward. _Oh._ I got what they tried to protect me from now. I gulped hard.

* * *

**Hey. Yeah, I know this chapter is late and i`m so so fucking sorry. I can`t say how sorry I am. But I hope you enjoyed it!**

**1,who do you want it to be?**

**1,1 Jared´s mother.  
1,2 Victoria.  
1,3 Vlad.  
1,4 Kim.  
1,5 Joshua Uley.  
1,6 Sam´s mother.  
**

**2, do you want Vlad to work with somebody?  
**

**2,1 Victoria.  
2,2 Joshua Uley.  
2,4 some other guy.**

**Please review and thank you for reading this story! I´m so so sorry it took so long!  
I´m so so fucking sorry guys!**


	29. AN

_Hey guys! I am so so so fucking sorry. And I know that you probably are pretty angry at me right now but I give you my word that the new chapter is going to be up this week. _  
_The reason is that I have been really busy with school: homework and test every week and I know it´s a lame excuse, but it´s true.  
The reason cause I´m going to update this week, is cause it´s Halloween- holiday.  
And i´m so fucking sorry guys! Hate me if you want. well just know that I love you guys and I kind of hate myself now. I know how it is when a story you lke isn´t updating... frustrating as hell. _  
_XXX,_  
_Elizabeth. _


	30. Court

_**Previous chapter: **__I hoped out of the car and right on Jake. What? The guys stood in a line infront of me and I tried to look what they reacted to so passionately. _

_As I pushed through them I looked into dark, furious eyes that stalked forward. Oh. I got what they tried to protect me from now. I gulped hard._

* * *

**Helloooo guys!**

**how are you? I hope life is treating you well! :) well anyway, I am sorry for not updating sooner but I have decided that not set any time when I will update.****  
****BUT I seriously need a beta. I really need it. so if someone want to beta read this story... please Pm me.**

**Thank you all for reading this story and for your ****review****´s!**

* * *

**B-pov.**

"You!" the voice roared as the anger raised. "You did this!" the eyes were glaring at me. The hatred was clear. I flinched back and my eyes flew to the ground.  
"Hey Kim, calm d…" said Sam calmy but she interrupted him.  
"Calm… CALM DOWN?! SAM! SHE IS A LYING WHORE! SHE...!" She roared, causing the small account of people that were here, look toward us. I covered back.

"Oh shut of Kimely. You only know lies. If you speak, speak wisely. So shut it. Or I will do it for you" growled Paul at her. She didn´t cover back or flinched, as I expected. She just straightened herself and narrowed her eyes.  
"Oh. Right. It´s _your _imprint. Wouldn´t want to hurt your little princess," she sneered. I gulped as she turned her hateful gaze toward me.

"Kimely. Stop." Sam´s voice shot out with force. Kim finally gulped. Her eyes took in us all. Her face weakened just for a second before her hard mask came again. She stepped forward in my direction. The guys reacted instantly and stepped back, in front of me. She glared at me and I could feel the anger and the hate flow from her.  
"You will pay. Do you hear me? You. Will. Pay." I shuddered at the coldness. She glared at me one last time before she turned on her heel.

She walked fast toward the beach. The same beach the trial would be held on. The beach _he_ would be on. She would be on the trial.  
Oh god…

I took a deep breath and warm arms took me into their strong embrace. I quickly recognized it as Paul. I leaned into his warmth as he began to purr. I quickly become calm.

"Hey… it´s alright… just keep walking. Just a few moments and then this will be all over alright?" whispered Paul in my ear, causing me to shiver. I felt my head nod and began to walk forwards.

The beach came closer. Oh no… this is it… I took a deep breath and felt Paul´s arm around me. I leaned into his touch and gulped.

Xoxo Paul xoxo

I quaked my fists and saw Jared´s face paling. I smirked at his panic.  
The trial had gone fine… as I thought. Billy and the others of the counsel– except for Old Quil and Jonathan Yle (fucking fools)– wanted to punish Jared.

So they made so that everyone in the pack could throw a great punch at him. But cause I was the victim´s imprint then I would get more punches.  
Haha, I have never seen Jared so fucking afraid. Yezez, If I only had a camera.

Let the game begin and so flew my fist into his face.

_Xoxo Catherine xoxo_

I had always thought that my brother was sadistic. But now I was sure. And he was goin´ to die. How dared he to rape and beat a woman? A friend of ours? I growled under my breath. He knew how I was about that. But he did it anyway.

He´s just like our father, that sick bastard. Father hit us all the time and raped me and my mother. I was 16 when he married me off, to a handsome man. Henry Glove. He was such a nice and gentle man, but as it was a forced marriage, we weren´t romantic towards each other. We were like best friends… well until we fell in love. But the time went and I had to have a child.

So we made love. And a few weeks after, we discovered I was pregnant. We were so happy. But our happiness ended quickly. My father came. And Henry wasn´t home. Father was mad. He threw things and said that I was like my mother, a whore. My temper got my best out of me. I screamed at him, defended my mother.

Not my smartest move. He began to hit me… hard. Saying that I had been a bad girl and I had to be punished. I was eighteen at the time.

But he left and when Henry got home and when he got me to the town-doctor we discovered I had a miscarriage. We both become depressing. A few years went and one night, when I was on my way home, bam. Vampire.

When I awoke, I felt such rage. I went to my father and saw that he was strangling my mother. I took him and dragged him outside and killed him. After that I went to my mother and helped her, not breathing. I wondered where my brothers where, and she, as my mother, figured out what I wondered and said that they disappeared a few years ago.

Well after that, I traveled the world. Then I met Aro and his brothers. I was- am – a beauty and when Aro touched my hand he saw that I had a power. I had the power of hypnotizing. Of course wanted Aro my ability to dispose his enemy´s with. I said no right away. I didn´t want to be in a war. So I left them after a few years and walked right into another war.

It was in the south. I was hunting and then- bam! Attacked. It was a new born and we began to fight. I, of course, won. And then came one of my best friends now a days… Maria. She had such a power. She was strong and feisty. And did not take any orders from others. We became great friends, almost sisters, even if Nettie and Lucy – her other companions – really didn´t like me. But whatever. We jump a little forward in the story.

I got tired to see the wars and every death so I left Maria and traveled north. I was alone for a few years but then I met a vampire. Her name was Sasha. And her coven was wonderful. Tanya, Katrina and Irina. Though Irina was a little bitchy. Okay, okay, I admit… I hate that bitch. Truly. I shivered.

Anyway, back to the story. I watched every little mistake Sasha did. I tried to stop her every time. But she didn´t listen. And that dug her grave.

I returned home by then, to Romania. Well, I found my brothers. They were the ones Aro wanted to dispose. I were mad. They were alive and hadn´t looked for me. Well, they had, but I didn´t know. And…

"Cath!" murmured Stefan. I sighed. In a blink he was next to me.  
"What were you thinking about?"  
I gave him a small smile "Our past´s and how I am going to kill our brother."

His eyes tingled. "I can not wait sister. I may have accepted him before but_ this_… he has gone too far."  
I smiled hugely at him before I began to search for my brother. My very soon dead brother.

_**One month later. One week before the graduation. **_

Xoxo Paul xoxo

I kissed her throat slowly as I heard her moan. God. This was the furthers I´ve got with her since…_ that_ happened. My hand traveled up against her stomach and to her breast. I took her breast into my hand and it fit perfectly.  
Bella became on an instant stiff. Of course. I knew this was too good to be true. I sighed and looked up.  
Her eyes were hard, hiding emotions that I knew was there. I began to roll away. He small delicate hand stopped me.  
"No, continue, please Paul.." I looked into her eyes, seeking doubt. But I didn´t see any.

"Bella, are you sure?" she nodded quickly. My eyebrows furrowed. I kissed her and rolled over, so that I was over her. Her hands gripped into my hair as I pressed my body into hers. She groaned. But it was a wrong sound. She faked. Fuck.  
I sighed and backed away. She looked up at me in confusion before she began to kiss my chest. No matter how good this felt I had to stop her.  
"Bella… Bella, stop."

Her head snapped up. I noticed that she was tensing at my tone. I rolled away from her.  
"You´re not ready", I muttered. Her eyes became big and she paled.  
"No, no Paul… I… am.. but…" her voice swayed with emotions. My face softened. She tried. She really tried. I sat up and took her into my arms. She was so soft.

"I´m so sorry Paul. So so sorry… I can´t… I´m sorry.. so so so sorry…" she mumbled softy into my chest.  
"Hey, it´s fine sweetheart… it´s fine…" I sighed.  
No it was defiantly not. I knew it. Bella knew it. Everyone knew it.  
"o-okay… I…" I interrupted.  
"I´m going to take a shower." I gave her a small smile before I walked towards the bathroom. I didn´t look back, cause I knew that I would get to see her heartbroken face.

Xoxo Emily xoxo  
(at Emily´s.)

"He hates me! He hates me! He truly hates me!" sobbed Bella. My heart melted. She had just told us – me and leah – what had happened the day before. That idiot had just left her there, feeling worthless.  
"No. Absolutely not. He loves…"I began but Leah interrupted me.

"Bella. He´s an idiot. And a man. A man has needs. Idiotic needs. So don´t take it personally. And trust me, I´ve been in love. It´s painful, pointless and overrated." I rolled my eyes at her harsh words but nodded. She had right- at some point.  
"Yeah, whatever. But she have one point. DO NOT take it personally."  
"But he´s going to leave! He´s…"  
Oh no..

"No sweetie, no..! He won´t do that. He loves you- truly loves you. It would hurt him to leave you. I know that he has been a quite… _player _in the past but he has changed. Because of you. Trust me sweetie."  
I gave her a gentle smile and felt peace when I saw her nod.  
" Well then, I am going to make some food. Do anyone want to help?"

Xoxo Leah xoxo

That fucking bastard. Leaving Bella like that. I swear… I am going to cut his fucking balls of. Soon. Very. Very. Soon.  
But of course I understood his point. He was horny. As hell. And didn´t try to hide it. I scoffed and began to follow Emily but Bella stopped me.  
"Leah? Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
"Yeah, sure." I smiled at her. Emily gave me a weird look but continued to walk. Oh I knew that I was a bitch but a girl can be nice can´t she?

I looked at Bella as she looked down at her hands. "Can I ask you a question?" her soft brown eyes snapped up to mine. I nodded one quietly nod. The question shocked me.  
"Why don't you ever let anyone see the good in you?"

I looked at her shocked before I answered.  
"When people see good they expect good. And I don't wanna live up to anyone's expectations."  
She nodded. "That´s a fair reason I suppose. And thank you."  
What? "For what?"  
"For standing up to me."

My eyes widged. "Of course girl. You are a part of the family now."  
She smiled hugely. This was the beginning of a new friendship.

Xoxo Bella xoxo

I decided to follow Em´s device. So here I stood. On Paul´s porch in the evening.I smiled.  
As I opened the door a strange sound came out. A groan. A female groan. What the…  
"Oh god…"came a husky voice out. Paul´s. I began to go lightly towards the living room. I knew he didn´t hear me. I looked into the room and what I saw shocked me.

Paul stood there, without shirt but more important - without pants. And Liz Rossenlini was before him, on her knees… I gasped quietly. He… he… tears ran down my cheeks. No, he couldn´t… NO!  
Paul groaned.

I sobbed quietly and flew from the house.

Xoxo Emily xoxo

"Helllllooo my sweet sweet Emily", purred Sam behind me as his body pressed against me. I giggled.  
"Sam…"  
"hmm? Yes?"  
A knock interrupted us. My face became red. "Sam, can you open that?"  
"With this?" he exclaimed and looked down on his hard on. I giggled and began to walk, swaying my hips. I heard Sam groan and I let out a laugh. But my laugh disappeared as I opened the door.

There stood Bella with a red nose and red cheeks, all wet and shivering. But what took my interest was the tears that flew from her eyes.  
"Bella…? What..?" she broke down and flew to my arms. She began to sob and I could only take out a little from it. Paul. Naked. Liz. On her knees.

"Sam? Can you come here for a sec?" I yelled. Paul had it bad now.

* * *

**Okay! Was it good? or bad...? Tell me! and i´m so so sorry for not updating sooner. but school have taken over my life. No really... it has.  
But anyway, I know now that I can´t update on the weekends so i will be updating when i have holidays. So you have to wait until Christmas break. And if I can, I WILL update sooner! Oh and if someone feel the need to betaread a story... then this story is free!**

**BREAKING DAWN are coming in two weeks! anyone else excited!? I am so fucking excited! BUT it is 15-year limit. And I will become 15 three fucking months later. Fucking unbelivable right?! but I hope they change it to 11-year limit. Or I will die. Seriously. -,-'**

_**But anyway! Quistions!: (answer as/if you want!)**__  
1, How are everyone going to react when they found out about Paul and Liz?  
__2, And Victoria... what about her?  
3, How are they -all of them- goin to find Vlad?  
4, Bella have to meet the Volturi sometime. But when? How? Why?  
5, John is going to have his birthday soon. And he is goin to have a ball/party. Who will come? What will happen? Who is date/date? _


	31. I saw

**eya guys! I´m sorry it took so long! And I think you have seen that I have updated two other stories but I promise you, this one is my priority one. The others were just on my computer and I thought "wtf? Why not?" so I updated them. But don't worry, I will focus on this one! Anyway, I, myself, got a little confused when I began to write this chapter so let me clear this (in case somebody else has gotten confused over the chapters).**

Josh (18), Nicklaus (24) and Alaric (18): Bella´s cousins from her mothers side.  
John (23), Elijah (17) and Elizabeth (17): They are Bella´s ´friends´.  
Samuel (20) and Embry (16): Bella´s brothers from her fathers side.  
AND Paul cheated on Bella yes. But he doesn´t know that she knows that he cheated, and the pack hasn´t told him - they have just ignored him as fuck.

**Thank you for being so patient with me! Read, enjoy, review!**

* * *

**Bella-pov.**

"HE DID WHAT?!" roared John as he rose from his couch. I had just told him what had happened with… _Paul_. I winched. And boy, he was pissed. I haven´t spoken to Paul in two days but Sam told me yesterday that he is freaking out. After that I told Sam and Em… Sam´s reaction… well let´s say that they need a new window.  
But so far only Em, Sam and John knew about what had happened.

"John… please I…."I spoke calmly and steady. But that didn´t ease his anger. He began to space back and forth fast and I had trouble to keep up his moves with my eyes. I flashed a look on Nick but he just stared at John with an unreadable face.  
"I will kill him!" John´s eyes become big with hatred, his chest become larger as he began to snarl and his hands become into fists. Oh shit…

He began to walk towards the window and I flew forward, taking my hands around his waist from the behind. No. He can´t harm him. "No!"  
He began try to rip my arms from him without harming me- with no luck. My arms were locked around him, not letting go.  
"Bella! Let go of me! NOW!" I frowned I heard the command and my arms began to loosen. What? No! Paul would get hurt! My eyes flew to my sides and I stood as frozen as John began to stalk towards the big window that led to the forest- where you could find a very special grey wolf and hurt him. Nick stood and didn´t do anything, and had a calm expression as he continued to eye John. Why didn´t he do anything?  
"John, please! He´s still my imprinter! I still love him! Please don't hurt him!"

And then the most amazing thing happened. He became still, frozen.  
"Bella… he cheated on you. Cheated. And if you are worried that you are going to get hurt when he gets hurt, I can help you to turn off your emotions. And then you won´t have to worry anymore. Or hurt."

I snorted. Blah blah blah… yeah I get that he cheated on me. I saw that. I was there! And… wait what? I won´t have to hurt…? I frowned and stared at him. I noticed my whole body became like ice. He turned around and looked at me, craving for me to understand. Nick´s expression wasn´t so calm anymore.  
"John. Don´t."  
John ignored Nick and saw the confusion in my eyes. In a flash was he in front of me, gazing deeply into my eyes.  
"There is a way to turn off your emotions. You won´t feel anything. No love. No hurt. No anger… nada. Nothing. But of course it doesn´t go so fast as a day to learn to turn them off, more like a few weeks, maybe even months, but I will help you. Then you won´t feel the need from the wolf. Please. Let me help you Bella…"

In a few weeks I could feel nothing… no hurt… no pain… nothing… no hole in my chest… oh god.. tears came up into my eyes. I could feel my legs become weak and I looked at John one last time.  
"I.. I´ll just…"  
I turned around and just walked out of the room and into the big flashy kitchen and right to the drink. I needed a drink… As I poured bourbon into a glass and took a slurp became Nick´s voice louder and louder.  
_"John! What are you doing? She can´t turn off emotions! That is the worst thing to do- ever. You can´t do that to her John."  
_I took a slurp once more and closed my eyes – enjoying the rush that the alcohol gave.  
"_Oh come on Nicklaus! she needs it! She is feeling so much pain and sorrow, she´ll go nuts if she doesn´t do anything!"  
"JOHN! She isn´t one of your playthings! She can get hurt! Or hurt people! Badly!" _I opened my eyes and looked out of the window into the woods. Would I hurt people?I furrowed my eyebrows._  
"I can help her. Help her to turn her emotions off without hurting anyone!" _  
John will help me… so that I won´t be hurting people. And if I turn off my emotions… I won´t hurt anymore. I won´t feel the need from being near P-Paul… and Jar…Jared and Vladimir….I took a slurp once more and I knew my decision was unchangeable.

**Sam-Pov. (Three days later on)**

I knocked on the door with Emily and Billy at my side. We three were going to have a so called meeting with Nicklaus, John, Bella and Alaric at John´s house.  
The door flew open and there stood John leaning against the door with crossed arms. he smirked.  
"Why hello there!" he winked at Emily. I growled and pulled her against me. His eyes flashed up to meet mine and he nodded.  
"Right. Taken… Well come in." He backed away and began to lead us inside of the big mansion. We followed closely until we came in to the living room. There sat Nicklaus, talking deeply with Alaric and Bella. All the three of them had a liquid in their hand. I frowned at the sight of my sister with whiskey.  
Bella looked up.

"Brother. Billy. Emily."  
She smiled hugely and showed her white teeth. In the corner of her mouth was four pointed fangs. I shivered. In a flash was Bella in front of us and hugged Emily, then Billy, then lastly me. Her small arms came around me and I felt her cold fingertips over my skin. It was weird. Her hands were ice cold but her body was hot. Cold and hot. Ice and fire. Vampire and werewolf.  
"Sister." I smiled at her and ruffled her hair and earned a glare in return.  
"Don´t tease her Sam", mumbled Emily amusing as Billy chuckled.

Bella glared at me before she was at the couch again and crossed her legs. Emily shook her head.  
"I will never get used to that…"  
Bella laughed. Even if it was a fake laugh, was it good to hear it.  
"You´ll have to."

I sat down on the couch and Em followed me. So did Billy. Nicklaus cleared his throat as John suddenly was beside Bella, with an arm around her. My eyes became small.  
"Thank you for coming", said Nicklaus and my eyes found him again. He looked tired. As fuck.  
"As you know, have things happened this months. And more importantly, they have happened to Bella." I looked at Bella, who was biting her lips.  
"The Cullens, Jacob Black, no offense of course, Charlie, Victoria, Vladimir and Jared and now Paul."  
Bella didn´t move or even flinch when he said this. I furrowed my eyebrows.  
"And we have decided that this is enough. Bella have to get away from this drama. Now. "

"What do you mean?" asked Emily with worry in her voice. John answered this time.  
"We know a way to turn off your emotions. It makes you feel nothing. No pain, no sorrow, nada. And I am going to learn Bella how you turn them off, but if I´m going to do that, we have to have peace and not have any problems so… Bella and I are going to take a trip after the graduation. Maybe a few weeks, maybe even months. As long as we´ll need."

I sighed. I knew something like this was going to happen.  
I looked at Emily, seeing how she reacted. And surprisingly was she calm with a understanding look into her gorgeous eyes. I then glanced at Billy. He smiled sadly at Bella but seemed to understand.  
Emily reached out her small hand to grasp Bellas as she smiled softly.  
"I – we – understand Bella. I would honestly do the same. I just hope that you won´t get hurt." She looked sharply at John and Nicklaus. My heart burned with proudness that she said that Bella was one of our family.  
"Promise me that she won´t get hurt. Promise me that she won´t hurt people. Promise me that she will return to our family."  
She spoke with so much fire that I even saw John pale a little. Alaric did so too and I smirked, proud as hell with my soon-to-be- wife.

John cleared his throat before he spoke. "I promise Emily. I will take care of her with my life and if she returns harmed… Give me your hardest." He winked, but I saw his honesty behind his sarcasm.

Emily smiled. "Good."  
Bella looked at Billy, searching for confirm. He nodded.  
"You´re like my daughter Bella. You need this. And if it makes you happy… than I am okay with it, even what my son is going to think."  
Bella smiled but her smile slid off her face when her eyes flashed towards mine.  
"Sam..?"  
I gave her a half smile. "Like Billy said, if you think this is the best for you – you have my full support."  
_Even if the pack was going to kill me later…  
_Bella gave us a big, warm smile and I felt my insides melt at my sister looking so happy. Even if I was going to lose her a few.. months…

_**THREE DAYS LATER- AFTER GRADUATION.  
JOHN´S GRADUATION/BIRTHDAY PARTY.  
B-POV.**_

I sighed as I looked into the mirror at my reflection. My dark hair was curled and hang over my shoulders against my white skin and my white dress. The dress was to my knees, tight – but not too tight – and had blue lace around my arms and shoulders but otherwise was it made of white silk. It was beautiful. I sighed again.

Three days.

Three days had it gone from the last time I had seen… Paul. Three freaking days. He had tried to contact me with texts, calls and heck, he even came to see me. But of course John wouldn´t let him in so he had to go home again.  
I felt the pull towards him and it hurt. So much. So so so much. I just wanted to run and be in his arms. I felt my eyes tear up as I thought of him.  
"Hey.."

I flashed around and saw John leaning on the wall that was on the other side of the room. He had a black shirt and black pants and of course black shoes. He gave me a soft smile and suddenly was he in front of me. He wiped something of my cheek and my hand flew up. Tears. I hadn´t even realized that I cried.  
"Oh…" I smiled sadly and looked at the ground.  
A hand came and gently raised my head. Ice blue eyes cut into mine.  
"I have something for you.." He took up something from his shirt and placed on my neck. A necklace. I looked into the mirror and saw that it was a blue diamond with a silver chain.  
I looked at John.

"Thank you", I whispered. He smiled gently and stood so that he was beside me and held out his arm. I took it and he grinned.  
"Let´s party."  
I put on a huge – but fake – smile. _Let´s party…_

Xoxo

The party went smooth. All of the sudden were the house crowded with people, alcohol was everywhere and John talked with everyone – and I just followed him, like I was his shadow. We talked to Alaric, Josh and Ric as the door opened and in came four new scents. They were sweet and smelled mint. Vampires.  
"Hmm… I didn´t know you invited Damien´s coven John?" Alaric turned his eyes to glare at John, as John shrugged.

"C´mon Ric! They are old friends… and they have promised that they will do no harm to the small population of Forks, or La Push." He glanced at me and winked.  
"And we intend to keep our promise", said a dark, musky voice and I turned towards it. There stood four incredible beautiful vampires. One female and four males.  
The female had long brown hair that reached to her waist and had black make up with red lips. Her clothing was slutty, a dark red, strapless, short dress that ended exactly under her butt and had huge fuck me heels. Her eyes were a dark brown, but I knew it was contacts.

Even if her clothing was slutty it didn´t make her look like a whore. It made her look like she was in control.  
The male that stood beside her had styled blonde hair and had a black shirt with black pants. He had dark blue eyes that looked a little violet – but I knew that that were the reaction from his natural red eyes and the blue contacts. He was kind of hot. He smirked at me when he saw that I looked at him. I blushed and looked at the vampire that stood beside him.

He had black hair that looked shocking against his perfect pale skin. He wore also dark clothes – black jeans and a dark grey jersey. He too had brown eyes. He was also kind of hot.  
The last one had a black shirt with black jeans. He had dark curly brown hair and a smirk was placed at his pale lips. His eyes were icing blue with a hint of purple. Also hot.

"Damien." Alaric nodded at the male with the icing blue eyes. Damien. Huh. Cool name.  
Damien smirked. "Hey, long time no see." His eyes flashed towards me and I looked down immediately.  
"so..", began the black haired male but a screech stopped him.  
"Damien!" And with that flew Eliza into Damiens arms. He began to laugh as he petted her hair.  
"Hello there lill darling."  
He pulled her back as he said; "you get more and more beautiful each day. How are you?"  
Eliza giggled. "I´m doing fine. Perfectly fine. You?" He nodded at her, flashing his eyes towards me. "Fine, but of course it gets a little lonely now and then.." Eliza smiled at him.  
"You will meet your mate someday Damien. All of you will." She smiled at the rest of them. The female snorted.

"I hope the day isn´t going to come soon. I´m living my life fully and if some asshole is going to want to change it – mate or not – I will slap him." She said this with a strict expression.  
I think I will like her. All of us laughed besides Ric, Elijah, me and Damien. Alaric nodded at the vampires and walked away to talk to Nick and Josh and Elijah followed. The blonde looked at me.  
"Now… who are the beauty that´s hiding behind John?" I blushed as John stepped aside, showing the whole me.

"This is Isabella, I´m her sire." He spoke with proudness.  
"It´s a pleasure to meet you and it´s Bella." I gave John a sharp glance and saw that he grinned at me. All of the vamps smiled at me and the female stepped forward. She smiled warmly and hugged me. Well okay… I thought as her ice cold arms came around me. As she stepped back she began to introduce everyone.  
"Hello there _Bella_. My name is Nikita but please feel free to call me Nikki. This is Damien, my brother" she nodded at Damien. He grinned and picked up my hand to kiss it. My cheeks flamed.  
"Pleasure."

Nikki rolled her eyes and continued. "This guy here is Sebastian. Watch out, he´s a charmer and a pedophile." She nodded at the guy with black hair who smiled innocently.  
"Oh you flatter me dear Nik-ita." He winked at her and then his whole attention was on me. He looked me over – from toe to head – and his eyes widged.

"My my… you are more beautiful than John ever mentioned. It really nice to meet a goddess as yourself my beautiful Isabella." He bowed slightly and picked up the same hand Damien had picked and kissed it gently. My eyes became big as Nikki snorted.  
"Like I said. Pedophile." I chuckled with Damien and John.  
"And the last one is Eric. Cute right? Well he´s not cute anymore when you have lived with him in like a century."

I smiled as Eric glared at Nikki. "Way to destroy my reputation Nikki." Nikki just shrugged. Eric looked at me.  
"Don´t believe anything she says – she´s getting old so she just speak nonsense" he winked but his grin slid off his face when Nikki punched him. Hard.  
"Ouch Nikki what the hell?"  
She just shrugged.  
"well friends. How was the trip?" asked John as he began to lead us all towards the couch. Me, Eric and Damien began to talk and I got to know that they were over four hundred years old and that Damien and Sebastian had powers. Damien's was manipulation and Sebastian's was that he could control the weather. They were all single and lived as nomads currently. Sebastian´s power was amazing.

"_It is ´cuse in my human past I absolutely loved the sun and wanted to be out as much I could…"_

Amazing. Truly amazing. We talked and talked and I told them about James and Edward. They became pissed off, which I didn´t understand why ´cuse they didn´t even know me.  
After a while knocked the door and John went to open it.  
"Wolves! Welcome!" cheered John. "The more the better!"  
I smiled. Sam and Embry were here.  
"wolves… fuck…" mumbled Sebastian.  
_"Why are it leeches here?"_  
I froze. That voice, that dark, husky, warm voice… He was here. I made a throaty sound – like a dogs whining. I felt Nikki and Eric looking at me.

"I need a drink", I mumbled, stood up and headed to the bar. The bartender looked at me with a smile.  
"Bourbon. Now."  
In a flash was there a glass before me and I took a big sip.  
I turned in my chair and saw that John introduced Sam, Embry, Emily, Leah, Jacob and… Paul to Damien´s clan and I also noticed that Paul wouldn´t let me out of his sight. Paul… looked destroyed. He had bangs under his eyes and was looked tired as fuck. Woaw… this bourbon made me swear…

I smiled at the bartender and mumbled thanks before I walked towards John.  
Emily, Sam and Jacob watched me with careful eyes as I stood beside Sebastian, who of course, just had to lay an arm around my shoulders. Paul began to growl and vibrations flew through his body but Sam snarled at him. I winched.  
"Paul."  
The growl died in Paul´s throat but the vibrations did not. He glared at Sebastian furiously and I was fighting the impulse to calm him down.  
"This is Damian and his coven. They have agreed to not hunt anywhere near here and drink animal or blood bags when they stay here."  
Damian nodded at Sam.

"Sam you can´t possible let them stay", growled Leah. But Sam just looked at me. Inspecting me.  
"Do you trust them?" asked Sam me. I nodded.  
"Will they do any harm here?" I shook my head.  
"When do you leave?" this time was the question to Damien.  
"Tomorrow."  
Tomorrow was the day John and I was going to leave. Sam´s eyes flashed towards mine and I saw sorrow. He knew what day it was tomorrow. He looked at Damien again and gave a strict nod.  
"Okay then."

"WHAT!" screeched Leah so loudly that I wanted to cover my ears but Sam just ignored her.  
"Wanna dance?" whispered Eric in my ears and the corners of my mouth curled up when I heard Paul´s small growl.  
"Oh why not? It´s a special night. Happy birthday John." I kissed John quickly on the cheek, drank up my bourbon, put the glass on the table and took Eric´s arm. He led me to where almost everyone were dancing and put his arms around my waist. I placed my arms around his neck as we moved to the song.  
"so… you and the wolf huh?" whispered Eric in my ear, gazing his cold breath onto my bare skin making me shiver.  
"Yea… you noticed huh?"  
He smirked gently. "Not so hard to miss Snow-white."  
"Snow-white?" I arched an eye brow in defense.  
His hand graced through my hair and looked at my face. "Yes- you remind me about Snow-white. Innocent big eyes with a hidden story, beautiful long hair and pale skin with red lips. Snow-white. "  
I chuckled. Well that´s new.  
"Tomorrow huh?"

My eyes flashed toward his violet blue.  
"You know…?"  
He sighed. "Yea. Big thing that. Giving up your emotions… " I shifted my eyes carefully around the room, what if Paul or Jacob heard?  
Eric noticed. "They won´t hear us. It´s too much noise here."  
"Anyway… I hope you know what you´re doing Bella. If you turn them off too much people will get hurt. Keep it stable okay?"  
I nodded, giving him a smile when I suddenly yawned. He began to laugh.  
"C´mon, let´s help the almost human to get to sleep."  
He led me through the crowded room and as soon we were out of mortals eyes he smiled at me.

"I hope we´re gonna be friends in the future and oh! Say if you see some hot vamp in the future will yah? Goodnight Bella, I think you know the way from here" he winked before he let the room.  
Yep. We were defiantly gonna be friends in the future. I chuckled low before I began to take of the huge heels John had forced me in. No way I was going to walk up the stairs with these monsters on. A strange familiar feeling grew in my chest.  
Longing, lust and warmth. I didn´t even have to turn around to know he was here. I just knew.  
"Go away Paul. Now", I said over my shoulder, swallowing the cry that was bubbling in my throat.  
"No. We need to talk Bella. I need to know what went wrong…"

I turned around and looked at him with tears in my eyes. This was the last time I was going to see him in possible months.  
"Just go. Please Paul. " My voice cracked. He took two long steps so that he was infront of me. Now, when he was this close to me, I just could see him with her... The memory flashed through my head and I sobbed loud.  
He reached up his hand to wip my tears off but i backed away. I couldn´t let him touch me.

"John, Ric..." i whispered, I knew they would hear me.  
"No Bella... no..." his voice was weak. So unlike him.  
"You have too go home Paul. Now. I can´t..."  
"I won´t. You are my home." I sobbed and shook my head. I began to walk towards the stairs but his voice stopped me.  
"Bella! Don´t run away from this! Not now! After everything we have been through.. you just walk away? How can you?" Anger and sadness was in his dark voice.

I sobbed and turned around.  
"I saw! I saw Paul!" His eyebrows furrowed. "Liz Paul! I saw! I saw everything..."  
A revelation shone up in his eyes and he drew in a big breath as his eyes became filled with tears. I sobbed.  
"Bella..." He began to walk towards me but ten was Ric and John there holding him.

"Sorry dude. But you have to go. Now", growled John at him. Paul stared at me with tears and I sobbed one last time.  
"Bye... " And then I ran up to John´s bedroom and threw myself on the bed.

Xoxo.

I jumped threw the window into his room and took in his musky scent. I looked at Paul, who laid in his bed - with his feet sticking oute. He sighed peacefully. He looked so… relaxed. No stress. No anger. Nothing. I felt my eyes tear up went to his desk and took a paper and a pen and started writing.

_"Paul._  
_I am so so sorry for everything I have done and if I could have done it differently I would. I love you Paul. I will always love you. But right now I need time on my own. I hope you understand. I don´t want to leave Paul… I just have to. I will travel and see the world with John a few weeks, maybe even months. It depends. But no matter what, I want you to know that I love you so so much and I wouldn´t trade you for anything._  
_Your Bella."_

Tears poured out of my eyes as I wrote the letter. I took a deep breath and started to write another.

_"Jake,_  
_My sunshine. My best friend. I´m sorry but I had to leave Jake. It was getting too much. The Cullens, Charlie, V&J, Paul… I was hurting Jake. I am hurting. I will come back… I can promise you that. I know I will come back. And don´t worry, I´ll call you sometimes. This isn´t the last you´ll hear from me. I just hope you can forgive me someday._  
_Oh and don´t go inside the woods okay? Bears isn´t the dangerously thing out there ;)_  
_Your Bells."_

As I wrote the last letter flew tears out of my eyes.

_"Sam._  
_Thank you brother for all the support and love. I owe you big time bro. I will call you and Embry sometimes and want to know how life´s treating you all. Please take care of Paul for me. And don´t hurt him, every little punch you do to him I feel to, remember? Send Emily and Embry all my love._  
_I love you big brother._  
_Your sister Bella."_

As I placed the letters on Paul´s desk I couldn´t stop the sob that broke through me and I heard Paul growl at the sound. I was beside him in a second and stroked his face. My heart twisted about what I was going to do. I sobbed again and kissed his lips a last time.  
"I love you Paul. I always will. And I am so sorry…"

And I was gone just as his eyes flew open.

* * *

**What did yah think? :) was it any good? ´cuse i´m still a little roasty with my writing so... It has been a while... And i am really so sorry for that.  
Review what you think :)**


	32. Necklace

_**Just read. I am goddamn proud of this chapter and wont change it. Nope. Nada. I want chocolate. And yes, dear friends, I am on my period. So I am going threw hell right now. **_

* * *

**_Unknown Pov._**

It worked. It really worked. Fantastic. Now that Isabella´s gone from Forks I can take her as easy it would be to take candy from a little child. Thanks to my dear friend Nathalie – who all so nicely froze the dog so that the human could suck him off just as Isabella came to visit. Perfect. Oh now you way be confused but let me tell you how everything are.

Nathalie owed me a favor because I saved her from getting killed one time and then I got to know that her power was that she could control people´s bodies. I have waited and waited for the perfect moment to use her power and then when the human came to the dogs house and Isabella was on her way… it was perfect. I used Nathalie´s power to freeze the dog and made sure that Isabella saw and now she is leaving Forks… absolutely perfect. Now she will be mine in no matter of time.

**_B-POV._**

I sighed as I threw the clothes into the bag, looking out of the window. It was raining. Again. The water drops splashed against the window and I just knew that I would miss this sound.  
"You sure you wanna do this?" I jumped at friend´s voice and turned around. Quil stood there with a frown and looked at me sadly. He saw the look on my face and half smiled.  
"Sam told me. But just me and Em. The others will get to know later, when it is…" he trailed off.  
"When it is too late." I finished with a sigh. He nodded.  
"I´ll gonna miss you Bell."  
He looked up into my eyes and I saw pure pain.

"I´ll miss you too Quil."  
And I flew into his arms. His arms tightened around me. "I wish you wouldn´t leave."  
I backed a little I could look into his dark devastated eyes. "It´s only for a little while- just until I have cleared my head. Then I´ll be back again. It will go fast, faster than you can imagine. You´ll see."

I smiled and he smiled back but it didn´t reach to his eyes.  
"I have something for you. Turn around."  
I looked at him suspiciously but turned around. "Take up you goddamn hair." I giggled and pulled up my hair. "I mean it, you should really cut it. How can you handle it?" I knew he was joking so I just said:  
"I´m awesome, that´s how."  
He chuckled and suddenly was something cold placed on my chest and around my chest.  
"Nicklaus and I found it when we searched through your real mothers box. She always wore it. Now it´s yours."

I looked at the necklace – it was a small thin chain and a locket with a black text on. It stood _´I will always love you´. _As I opened the locket were tears pouring out of my eyes. It was a photo of my mom and me. She looked nothing like Renné. She had dark wavy hair and was pale as a vampire. her lips were red and she had dark brown eyes that glowed as she smiled beautifully at he baby me in the picture. She was beautiful.

I turned around and smiled at Quil. "Thank you." I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him hard. He chuckled low.

"Bella? C´mon! We don´t have all day!", yelled John from downstairs before he muttered low "Girls…".  
I smiled sadly and glanced at Quil.  
"C´mon." I nodded towards the stairs and took my bag. As I began to walk down I began to wonder what was going to happen to the pack now. And how they were going to react. How Paul was going to react.

I knew he was going to get hurt but I got hurt first. He cheated. Cheated. The worst he could ever do. How could he betray me? Didn´t he know that I was going to found out he did it? I mean, I´m not that naïve.  
"Ready?" John´s dark voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked into his ice blue eyes. They were gentle. I nodded.  
"Ready."  
As I began to walk out of the house came my brother´s voice out.  
"You´re not going to leave without a goodbye right?" I turned and saw Billy, Emily, Sam, Nick and the others. But not the pack.  
John came and took my bag and nodded at me, telling me to say goodbye. I smiled gratefully at him. I walked first to Ric and Josh. They were both looking at the ground, staring, as a tear fell down Ric´s chin.  
"Hey… it´s just for a little while alright?" they both looked at me before they both took me in their arms.  
"We´ll miss you Bells", mumbled Josh into my ear causing me to get tears into my eyes.  
"I´ll miss you too guys – so much."  
They backed and I gave them a smile before I passed on to Eliza.  
She stood there and stared at me – with no emotion. She hated this. She really did. That I was going to turn off my emotions. She was the one that hated this the most, except Nick.

"Eliza?" Her eyes flashed towards mine and I saw emotions there that frightened me. Hopeless. Devastation. Fear. And they were broken. Her usually gleefully eyes were broken. They didn´t shine. They didn´t sparkle.  
"I´m sorry…" My cry struck into my throat as I tried to speak. Her eyes teared up and a sob broke through her pink lips.  
"I don't want you to leave Bella.. please don't leave…" and then she flew into my arms, I took her firmly and held my arms around her.

"I´m sorry Eliza… I have too… just for a little while… please…" she just sobbed. Tears filled my eyes as I sighed. "I´ll be back Eliza."  
She backed.  
"But you won´t be you Bella. That's the thing. You won´t have your humanity anymore. Your love. Your compassion. You won´t be you. "  
She looked at me like I had betrayed her. Maybe I had. But I just had to do this.  
"I´m sorry. But I just have to do this."  
She looked at me before she found the ground very interesting. I sighed and moved on to Elijah. He smiled at me.  
"Hope you´ll find what you are looking for Bells." That was why I really liked him. He never saw it like it was bad – he stood by my side if I thought I was doing the right thing. I smiled and we hugged.  
I then moved on to Nick. I gulped as he stared at me hard. It felt like forever but it was just a few minutes until he opened his arms. I flew into them.  
"Don´t ruin yourself Bella", he whispered so low in my ear that I even think that Sam and Embry didn´t hear what he said. He backed and gave me a hard stare before he smiled and ruffled my hair. I knew we were going to be just fine in that moment.

Next on was Billy and Emily. Billy gave me a hug and just said "Take care Bella. Hopefully you will get back soon." I smiled at him and suddenly was two tiny arm breaking my ribs. Emily did the same thing that Billy did but tears shot out of her eyes.

Embry and Sam were the second last. Embry hugged me and said that he would miss me and Sam hugged me long but didn´t say anything. He didn´t need to. His eyes said everything.

I glanced ar Quil. He opened his arms with a sad look. I flew at them and hugged him hard. So did he with me.  
"Just a few months Bella. Nothing more. I won´t handle more. "  
I nodded slightly and smiled at him. "Thank you Quil, please take care of Paul." My smile became sad.  
"Of course Princess." He kissed my forehead and I stepped out of his arms.  
I smiled at everyone one last time before I walked to the car. Before I jumped into the car seat I stole one last glance at them. My family. Some of them were crying. Some just stared. I sighed and jumped into the passenger seat.  
I looked at John and he looked at me with a smirk.  
"Here we go."

And then we were off.

* * *

Maybe an hour later we sat on a plane – John´s private plane. I knew he was rich but this rich? Nope. I had no idea.  
Paul. He had been on my mind the whole time. How was he doing? What was he doing? Was he hurt by my leaving? Or did he think it was the best thing that had ever happened? Was he right now fucking Liz? I flinched at the thought.

John suddenly sat down beside me and sat two whiskey bottles in front of me. As he saw my confusion he smirked.  
"The first thing to do to turn your emotions off is to get drunk. Kind off. We – my dear friend – are going to party like fuck and not care about anything in the world beside ourselves. So this, " he lifted the bottles, "are our best friends right now." He took one bottle, broke it up and went to his loudspeaker and sat on a song.  
Pink´s song _"Here comes the weekend" _filled the room. He drank from his bottle before he sat it on the table that was beside him. In a flash was he in front of me and threw me up so that I stood up.  
He took the bottle that was min, opened it and placed it on my lips partly. His eyes were wild as he stared at my lips.  
"Drink." The command flew from his lips.

**_Paul – POV._**

"So she is going to turn her emotions off? What the fuck man? How could you allow that Sam! She´s your fucking sister!" I was angry. No, screw that. I was fucking mad. How the fuck could Sam let Bella – my Bella, my imprint, his sister – turn off her emotions?! And with fucking John! That could practically compel her to have sex with him!  
Sam´s eyes became big rage.  
"She needed it Paul. She has been hurt way too many times."  
"BUT SHE HAD ME! We were okay Sam! I could make her feel better! And I would have if you didn´t send her off!"

Now he was angry.  
"You cheated Paul You didn´t want her! You hurt my sister fucker! Just when she had been fucking raped and abused!"  
My eyes became big with tears.  
"You don´t understand Sam… I couldn´t do anything. I was frozen. Like I was under a spell or something. I wanted to stop her. So so bad Sam. But I couldn´t."  
He snorted. I knew it sounded pathetic but it was the truth.

**_Flashback:_**

_I opened the door to smell the delicious smell of meat. I walked into the kitchen and saw a big plate with two big beefs and potatoes was placed on the bench. A note was beside it. I took it a as I read it a smile was put on my lips. _

_`Paul, is with Em and Leah. Sam told me you was done with your patrol so I figured out you would be hungry. Love you, your Bella.´_

_I seriously loved that girl. I grinned at myself as I took a fork and a knife and walked into the living room with the plate. I put it on the table and was just going to put on the TV when the door opened. Thinking it was my Bella I stood up to greet her.  
"That went fast babe, how was it with the girls?"  
Instead of my beautiful imprint came a fake blonde that I knew quit well.  
Liz.  
She had red lips, had curled her blonde hair, had a tight red shirt that showed way too much and jeans that probably made her ass look bigger. In my past would that look be sexy but now it just looked slutty. Whorish. Fake. No turn on here. Not when I have a beautiful mate coming home soon. _

_"Paul", she purred lowly as she began to walk towards me. My eyes became hard. I knew exactly what she wanted, and why she was here.  
"Liz. What the fuck do you want?" she didn´t even flinch at my tone. She just dragged on off her filthy hand on my chest. My naked chest. Fuck. Why didn´t I have a shirt today? I slapped her hand away._

_"I just want to know if your little girlfriend pleases you. I mean… pleases you as good that I did." She gave her once sexy smirk to me, but now it was just an ordinary smile to me.  
I smirked.  
"Yes.. she pleasures me very much. She is even better than you. How does it feel to be left out Liz?"  
I saw that my words hit hard but she covered up quickly.  
She pouted. "But one last time wouldn´t hurt right?" she traced her hand on my chest and when I would slep her hand again I found that I couldn´t move. My hand were frozen beside my body. I couldn´t move. Why the fuck couldn´t I move?  
Liz smirked and stepped closer.  
"see? You want this…"_

_I tried to shake my head. I tried anything. Even move my fucking toe. But It didn´t fucking work! Fuck! Liz grinned as she began to kiss my chest, sucking on my nipples like a fucking baby.  
I felt her hand slide down and was suddenly placed on my member. Fuck, why was I hard? This wasn´t even arousing.  
"See… you want this Paul…", purred Liz, but she just sounded as a strangled cat. Her hand gripped firmly my cock as she began to kiss down my chest. I could at least move my eyes and I saw that she felt red marks after her. Her fucking lipstick. Fuck if Bella came home now… this didn´t look good. I tried once again to move my arm but it wouldn´t fucking move. My body was betraying me.  
By now was Liz ripping my shorts open and my hard member sprang free. Fuck. Why was I even fucking hard?! _

_Liz licked her lips and took me into her mouth. Fuck. I wanted to move so bad. So so bad. Why couldn´t I move? What If Bella came home? What would this look like? I swear, when I can move again I would so fucking kill Liz. _

_My mouth opened without my command and I spoke out, even if I didn´t want to. "Oh god…"  
Fuck why did I say that?! I didn´t want to. I heard a gasp and then I groaned again. Suddenly was there a sharp pain in my chest. It hurt so bad. Fuck. _

**_Flashback ends:_**

I looked at Nick. "How is she going to turn off her emotions?"  
He looked at me with compassion. "She is going to drink – a lot. Both alcohol and blood. Not just John´s blood but humans. But she won´t kill them. She will heal them after. And…" He stopped and looked at me.  
"And…?" I begged for the rest. He looked into my eyes.  
"Sex Paul. She is going to have a lot of sex. And kill. She´ll kill people Paul."

**_Bella- POV._**

I raised the bottle in the air and screamed with the music. _"Fuck what they say, let the rum flow until it rains oh oh…" _suddenly was the song changed to another. I glared at John. "I liked that song."  
He smirked. "Too bad."  
The next song that filled there room was Cobra Starships song "_Good girls go bad"_ and John appeared in front of me.  
"Dance with me?" he smirked. I took a last clunk of the whiskey and nodded. I placed the whiskey on the table and took his hand. He led me so that we were in the middle of the room. Then he turned me around and grounded into me. "You have no idea how sexy you look right now." I looked down on what I wore.  
A black corset dress that pulled up my breasts and ended exactly under my ass, I had huge black fuck me heels and a black thong and a black push up bra. John told me to wear that. I blushed.  
"The second thing you are going to do to turn off your emotions is…" he turned me around and looked into my eyes. "You are going to have sex Bella. A lot of sex." My eyes became big. What?! But Paul….NO!

He smirked.  
"Let it go. Let it all go. Have fun. Have sex, it will mean nothing, it is just sex," The command took over my body and mind. My hand gripped his hair and I placed my mouth on his. I pressed my body onto his and felt everything. The sire bond made it so much better. But not as good as it was with Paul but whatever. John´s hands followed my body, felt everything. While one hand grabbed my butt he shifted so that his hard on was on my hot center. I moaned at the contact and he put quickly his tongue in my mouth, and began to suck on my lip. His hand were placed on my breast and began to massage it.

Suddenly was I on the wall and he kissed my neck furiously before he bit down. The pleasure was too much. I gripped his hair and groaned as I came. He backed but began to kiss me instead and then was I suddenly got thrown on the bed. He stood over me and ripped off his shirt before he climbed over me. His teeth scraped over my neck and he bit down hard.  
I screamed hard as an orgasm formed. I felt his hand grip onto my dress and then it was ripped off my body.  
He backed and took my bra in his hand and ripped it from me, exposing my breasts. His eyes flamed with lust and he attacked them with his lips. He sucked on my right breast as he massaged the other. He pinched the nipple and I sucked in a big breath.

Suddenly came a sharp pain from my breast but then it was all pleasure. He bit my breast. I groaned as I gripped his hair.  
"John…" I groaned as he sucked. Another orgasm took my body and I screamed. I noticed that he smiled before he began to kiss down my stomach. Oh no mister. I flipped him over with a smirk and a wink so that he was under me and bit down his throat. He groaned. I felt the blood pulsing down my throat as I drank. I gripped his hair to pull his neck back, exposing it more and I felt John take a hold of my hair and pull me closer. His blood… It was sugar sweet and tasted so good. I felt myself get wetter and heard John´s grunt, and I just knew he had come.  
He ripped me from him and threw me down so that he came over me. His hand placed itself over my warm center and a finger slid in. We groaned together.  
"Fuck, you´re so wet Bella…." the thong were gone from my body in a flash and his tongue in me. I gasped and gripped his hair as he began to fuck me with his tongue.

Then it was a sharp pinch on my clit and gasped loud. He bit me. The pleasure was overwhelming. My legs pressed his face closer as a orgasm overtook my body once again. He backed and his pants were thrown onto the floor, exposing his member. My eye became big. He grinned at me and flipped me over so that I was on my knees and hands.

He entered me slowly, filling me out. I groaned as he grunted.  
"Your so tight Bella… so warm… hold onto the bed darlin, cause this will not be gentle." I gripped the bed tight and then he slammed into me again and again. He grunted as he bent over, biting my shoulder. I groaned loud. He began to slam into me faster and harder and as I felt his orgasm come I tightened my walls as much as I could.

He swore and pounded harder and my orgasm overtook my body. He came exactly after me.  
He laid down onto the bed and pulled me on him. He looked into my eyes.  
"Get no guilt. Just sleep. " The command took over my senses and then I was off.  
As I fell asleep I felt his teeth sink into me once again.

**_John-POV._**

I looked down at Bella – my beautiful Bella. My best friend. My bonded. But she wasn´t fully mine. She was partly that wolf´s. Paul Lahote. I sighed as I took a lock of Bella´s hair. I knew I had to accept that Bella was Paul´s mate. But right now, when she was here in my arms, craving me to help her to turn off her emotions… I would not take away a chance like that. I would learn her to turn her emotions off. And having sex with her… it was even better than I had imagined. I closed my eyes – waiting for the darkness.

**_Bella- POV._**

"Rise and shine sunshine!" the blanket flew off me and my eyes opened in shock. I saw John standing there smirking, as he looked at my naked form. I screamed and tried to cover as much as I could. He smirked. What was he doing here?!  
"Oh chill out Bella, it´s not like I haven´t seen it before you know." He turned around and walked to a closet that stood in the corner of the room. He threw me a shirt and pants and underwear. I quickly dressed myself, noticing I still had the shoes from last night.  
Last night.  
I blushed and frowned. John and I had had sex… where did that put us? What was going to happen now? And gosh, Paul… what was going to happen to me and Paul?  
"Oh no no no… look at me Bella." I looked up to Johns eyes and saw that he stared at me hard. "Yesterday night meant nothing. Nada. It was sex. Only sex. Nothing is going to change. And do not get guilty about Paul Bella. You do not get guilty about this."  
The command got into my senses and then was it like magic. Paul disappeared from my thoughts. I smiled as he grinned.

"Btw, you never told me where we were going." My eyes sparkled.  
"Oh yes, we are going to visit some dear friends of mine. And right, we are in Italy, surprise, surprise!" he winked before he got out of the ´room´.  
Italy. I grinned. I had never been out of the US before. I stood up and looked at the mirror that was placed on the wall.  
I had a dark red top that showed some cleavage and the bra that I had made my boobs look bigger than they were, the skinny black jeans made my legs look long and my ass big.  
I looked sexy. I smirked at myself in the mirror but frowned. Just one thing was missing. My necklace.  
I placed it on my neck easily and smiled.

I walked out of the room and walked to John, who sat down and waited. The plane was starting to land and I looked out of the window to see the beautiful land. And it really was wonderful. Full of trees with pink flowers and old buildings.  
The plane landed rather smoothly and off we were into a black Mercedes. The nature were beautiful. And it was so hot. But the air condition in the car calmed me down. Slightly.

John drove like a maniac the whole way so when we were there I thought I was going to puke. My stomach was upside down. As he drove in into a huge magnificent building I glared at him but he just ignored me.  
We came to a stop rather quickly and I growled at him. "Next time, I am going to drive." I stepped out of the car as he laughed. Ass.  
He stepped out and smirked. "Just follow me darlin´." And then he ran. Fucker. I ran after him, following his scent and when I found him he was talking to two vampires. One very big vamp with a grey cloak and another shorter vamp with a little darker cloak. They were both very sexy and…. Of course they had red eyes. I walked slowly towards them and they turned around to greet me. I noticed that John smirked. Dumbass.

"Here she is! Finally!" I glared at him and the vamps chuckled low.  
"Go burn in hell John." I turned towards the vamps. "Hello, I´m Bella…"  
Their eyes sparkled as they took my form in. toe to head. I even think that the big dude licked his lips. Euw. Gross.  
The big dude bowed slightly.  
"I´m Felix and this is…" the other vamp jumped in.  
"Demitri. Pleasure." He winked and I gave a small smile in return.. "Well, the masters are waiting you so please, follow me." Demitri- dude began to run but with my new speed I could easily run behind him. I knew the other big dude were after us and suddenly we stopped in front of two big doors.

John took my hand and gave me a small smile as Demitri opened the door.  
As we stepped in I felt my eyes get big as I took in the vampires there. The three vampire kings were sitting in front of us but that wasn´t what shocked me. it was the female vampire that stood beside one of the kings. I finally found my voice and tightened my grip on John´s hand.

"Mum?" Her blood red eyes snapped towards mine.

* * *

**_Bam. There it was. I am so not rewriting this chapter. It took me so freakin long and I am proud with it. So deal with it. Or leave. And yes, I am on my period. And I want chocolate. And J&B. Now _****_L_****_ R.E.R. my motto to you bitches! Read, enjoy, review. Oh and Hakuna Matata is a good motto too. But anyway, thank you for reading this story! I love you guys so much!_**


	33. Do you remember me?

_**Hey guys! How´s life treating yah? I hope it´s well. The last months has been crazy. I have broken up with my (now) ex-boyfriend, I found out that my cousin liked my best friend and they had been getting cosy, my other best friend had her birthday last Sunday and we celebrated it with a walk in the moonlight and dancing gangnam style… well they did. I sucked. And my ex wanted to get a new chance. So yay.**_

_**Well anyway, please review! I love you guys! I really do! And i´m sorry it is a such a short chapter… :/**_

* * *

**Previous: **

"_**Mom?"**_

_HER RED EYES STARED AT ME, TOOK IN MY APPEARANCE – FROM HEAD TO TOE. AS SHE TOOK ME IN I _did the looked almost like the same as in the photo. The dark hair. The nose. The mouth. But her skin wasn´t dark anymore, her eyes weren´t brown anymore, she wasn´t human anymore. She was a vampire. She had been alive and hadn´t come to me. She had been living in Italy the whole time. As a vampire. She had been living as a fucking Queen with a fucking fairytale and unicorn life. She was a Queen. And a vampire queen at that. She had the whole time in the world. And. She. Didn´t. come. To. See. Me.  
I gripped the necklace that was placed on my neck.

All the vampires around me were silent. Everything was silent. Aro. Caius. Marcus. Felix. Demitri. John. Sulpicia. Everything was quiet. Everyone looked either at me or at Sulpicia and the tension was icing.

"Did you know?" I whispered. Sulpicias eyes flashed to mine and bore down into them.  
"What..?" her voice hit me and my eyes became hard. It was a vampire´s voice. Beautiful. It sounded like bells. Not like my mother.  
"Did you know that I was alive?" I asked once more, with a stronger voice. Her eyes became calm.  
"I don´t know why you are here, and I do not know who you are." She lied. Her eyes recognized me. she lied. Her lips twitched. Just like mine did when I lied. My own dead mother stood in front of me and I had just been Informed that my dead mother was alive and she lied in my face. In the corner of my eye I saw that Feliz shook his head at me – trying to make me stop.

"You´re lying." Her eyes became hard.  
The guy that she stood beside, rose. Aro I guess. His red eyes buried themselfes in mine and showed nothing but coldness.  
"You do not talk like that to my wife."  
My eyes became harder. "I can speak to her however I wish…_ Aro_." Gasps came out in the room. The blond vamp rose up and his hatred for me could break ice.  
"Do you not know who we are child?" his voice was ice cold.  
I chuckled. "I know very well who you are. Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi. Part of the Volturi- coven, kings over the vampire world. But that´s it. You are the king over the vampires." My eyes glid over to Sulpicia.

"And you." I locked my eyes on hers. "You are Sulpicia Higganbotham, adoptive sister of Renné Dwyer." She took in a fast breath and stared at me.  
"You lived in Forks and went to Forks High School, and were involved with a few guys. But you never got down with it until one guy captured your attention. He was from La Push." Tears burned in my eyes and I felt John lay a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. I shook it off. "La Push. Do you remember that? First beach? The sea? The woods?"  
A flashback hit me.

_**Flashback:**_

_"But before I say anything, I promise you that I and Renee love you so much and we wouldn´t trade you for anything in the world. What I will tell you will change nothing okay hunny?, we love you just as much "said Charlie softly and I frowned._

_"Sulpicia Higginbotham, Renee´s sister became pregnant in 1987 with Joshua she never told Joshua and ignored him as best she once she was in the hospital, she asked Renee to take the child with her. And she said that Renee was a better mother. That Sulpicia wasn´t ready. So I and Renee had the baby ... "  
I sat frozen, could not move a , no, no, no, no, no, no ..._

_"No ..."  
This can´t happen. But it did and I just could not believe it. Why did this happen to me? Didn´t I have enough crap in my life?_

_I was adopted._

_The shock played a hold of me, similar to the pain. How...? Why...? Why have not they said anything? During all these years ...? How could they keep this secret? Who else knew? Phil? Of course he did. B ...Billy?  
Jacob? Harry? Sue?I heard Charlie call my name but I didn´t care. Where were my parents?_

_Was I not good enough for them? Was I really so terrible that my biological parents didn´t want me? I should probably not be so shocked. I mean, look at me, I'm no use to anyone. No one wants me.  
I took away my birth parents, C ... Cullen´s ... Who is next? No ... not again, I must leave. Now. I need to get away._

_I rose quickly, took the car keys and ran out through the rain too my car.  
I heard Charlie call me to come back but ignored would I?_

_I drove to La Push, though I did not know why. All fumbled in my head, my thoughts spun.  
I stayed at First Beach and walked out of the car, felt the pain in my heart.I looked up at the moon, when I had gone to the water's edge, and saw it was full moon. __**New moon**__. The familiar pain struck again when I realized it was full moon when they left._

_How did my life become such a mess? After they left, my life has been complete chaos. I picked up a stone from the beach and turned it between my fingers.  
Why?Why did they left me? Why was I not good enough? Why ruined I everything? Why did they not want me?_

_Tears burst into my eyes and I began to breathe heavily. What did I do wrong ?First the Cullen´s, now Jacob!I never did any good! I did even delete my own parents.  
Why? Why did I not good? Why was not I good enough? All my life ... has been a lie. I was breathing faster, threw the stone towards the sea, and screamed while tears spurted freely down my cheeks.  
__**Flashback end:**_

I stared at her and saw her eyes glistening. "Do you remember Billy Black? He was with your best friend at that time. Sarah. Do you remember her? they had gotten Rebecca and Rachel by then and they were happy."  
I took a step forward and saw that all the vamps reacted forward.  
"And one more guy… Joshua Uley." Her eyes became big with fright. "You two met and hit it off. You got pregnant. You got a baby. And remember what you did? You gave the baby to your fucking sister and her man!"  
Sulpicia began to sob. "Bella…"  
"Your lip twitched. That´s how I knew you were lying. Because so does mine."

She gave out a big sob as a tears ran down my cheek.  
The Volturi brothers stared between us with confusion.  
"Oh I see. You haven´t told them." I turned towards them. "Do you want to know how I know all of this? I am that baby. I am that child that she fucking left. I am Isabella Swan, daughter of Sulpicia Higgenbotham and Joshua Uley."

Everything became quiet…

And then… I ran.

* * *

**veryyy short chapter, i know ;) **  
**But! Here comes some questions...**

**How shall Bella react after all of this?**  
**A, break down in cry mode.**  
**B, kill somebody.**  
**C, have alot of sex. **  
**D, have sex, kill somebody and drink.**  
**E, drink... alot.**


	34. who knew vamps could be so good?

_**Hey everybody! Here´s the new chapter, but i need you guys now more than anything! Because I don´t know what´s gonna happen next I´m afraid... Shall I write in Aro Pov, Sulpicia Pov or maybe Paul Pov? ( even if Paul´s point of view is difficult to write, cuse he is feeling like he should hang himself and I´m not good at writing such things...) Anyway, thank you all for reading this story and all the ones that rewiew! **_

* * *

I groaned and looked at the half naked dead man before me. He was great. Both his blood and the sex.

I took one big slurp of the vodka bottle again. who could guess? Dear little Bella Swan drinking and killing people in a dark alley… I groaned and took a slurp once more.  
What was happening to my life? I couldn´t deal with this. I flew from Forks to get away from all the drama and now… Bam!

My supposed dead mother were alive and was standing in front of me like a half of hour ago. Could my life get any more fucked up? I closed my eyes.  
And Paul. I could feel the need from his presence. His lust. His sorrow. His anger. His pain. It was tearing me apart. I felt the tears building up.  
"Stop."

I opened my eyes and sighed in annoyance.  
"Demitri. What the fuck do you want bloodsucker? How did you find me?" I snarled and stood up. He laid down his coat.  
"Ooo fiesty… well Isabella… I was told to find you… and I am a tracker so I found you on a second but do you know something Isabella…?" Suddenly was I placed against the wall with him pressing against me. He took a deep breath.

"I love fiesty girls…" I moaned as he began to nip on my shoulder with his sharp teeth. Oh fuck it. I took his hair in my hand and gripped it hard as I pressed my body against his. His lips pressed against mine and our tongues were fighting for dominance.  
He backed. "You taste good…" he licked his lips before he attacked me again.

I felt his hand gripping my ass as I trailed my hand down his body. I came to the part I searched for but the fucking clothing was in the way. I growled and took a grip on his body as I moved us so that we were on the oppsite wall, me facing him. I looked up into his eyes. They were dark with lust as they trailed my body. I became suddenly aware that I only had pants and a bra on. My black, lacy bra. Great.

I growled. "You have too much clothes on…" I ripped open his shirt, buttons flew everywhere, but I didn´t give any notice because I focused to rip his pants off. Why couldn´t the damn pants go off? I snarled in frustration and ripped them down in one switch. He smirked and took off his boxers in a switch as he threw his pants off somewhere. I let my eyes wander and fuck! He was so fucking hot. And big.. Who knew a vamp could be so hot? I groaned and attacked his mouth again hard.

I felt his lips curl into a smile. His eyes cold hands traced my back and then I heard a rip. My legs suddenly became cold. I backed and looked at what were left from my pants, and they laid ON the dead man. Not beside, but ON. Great. Those were new. I glared at him.

"Asshole! Those were new!" he smirked and my anger became bigger. I got throwed onto the wall.  
"What? It wasn't fair…" his lips began to trace drown my neck and raw emotion took over my body. I gripped his hair and slammed him as hard against me as I could. He growled and I knew his inner animal took over. My underwear flew off my body and he didn´t waste a second. His lips placed themselves over my nipple, sucking as a little baby. He scraped his teeth, sucked, and nippled and a coldness came into me. I gasped. Two of his fingers were up in my heat.

"So.. warm.." he grunted around my breast.  
He began to fuck me with his fingers hard and when I was so fucking close to see stars he fucking stopped. He fucking stopped! He pulled his fingers out but before I could complain he was in me. fuck he was huge… I felt myself stretching inside and moaned loud.

"Fuck…"  
He growled deep from his chest. "You´re so fucking tight…." he slammed me hard against the wall as he began to fuck me. he pulled out almost all the way but slammed in again. fuck. I groaned. Demitri took my hand on either side and pinned me on the wall, exposed as fuck, as he rammed in and out of me. My breasts were pressed against his chest – well in fact was my whole body pressed against his.

I shivered at his cold touch as he traced my throat with his teeth. he pulled in and out faster and faster and then he was going in vamp speed. Fucking hell… I felt my orgasm coming and when he felt me tighten Demitri roared as he came, spilling into me. I bit down his shoulder to keep down my own scream.

Fucking hell, who knew vamps could be so good?  
He thought the same thing.  
"Fuck… who knew hybrids could be so good huh?" he chuckled against my shoulder before he removed himself from me.

He threw his pants on before he gave me – host my body host – a glance and smirked. He threw his boxers to me and I catched them. Euw. He wanted me to wear them? I made a disgusted face.  
He chuckled and threw his shirt to me. "Well hon, it´s either my shirt and my boxers or nothing. But tell me… do you mind if the whole castle, + your mother and your stepfather, filled with horny vampires see your fabulous body?"

My eyes became small as I glared at him. I got it. He had right. Fine. I huffed and threw his clothes on. His shirt was way too big so it covered down to my ass, but for that I was thankful. As my eyes turned to his, I found him standing against the wall with his dark coat in his arms.

"Even if you look hot in just my clothes… I kind of want you to have this on you. Felix is gonna eat you with his eyes already so why not cover you more?" he gave me a half smile and he was suddenly before me. His red eyes stared in mine as he placed his cape on my shoulders and as I had figured out already – it was too big for me.

"May I call you Bella? Bella means beautiful in Italian and I think it suits you just right." I nodded and rolled with my eyes. I had already heard that.  
"Well… shall we run home then?" He gave me that smile again.

Maybe I was wrong about Demitri… maybe he was a good guy, just not the flirty horny vampire that he was minutes ago. My eyebrows furrowed. I didn´t want to go back to the castle and face Sulpicia.  
He saw my face. "Or… I could show you around here. It´s a beautiful place."  
I smiled. "Sure."

He took my hand but I hesitated. I mean, we just fucked like animals and he wanted to hold my hand? I met him hours ago!  
_but still you fucked him like the world would end tomorrow…  
_He winked at me. "Bella, only because we had sex doesn´t it mean that I have romantic feelings for you. I mean of course not you have a unappealing appearance – in fact, you look very hot and are a very beautiful woman – but I don´t feel any romantic feelings. Do you understand how I feel?"

I sighed in relief. I knew very well how he felt. Because I felt the same.  
"Yes, I feel the same." I smiled at him to prove my point.  
He sighed out loud and pretended to wipe away perspiration from his forehead. I laughed low as he winked at me.  
"So what do you say? fuckbuddies?"  
I became startled but recovered fast. "Sure." I winked at him.

"Good. Well come on. I gotta show you a place." He began to ´jog´ and I quietly followed. As I came to his side he speed up into vamp space. Oh that fucker. What he didn´t know was that I was as fast as him. I easily ran up to him and he gave me a shocking smile. He led me though the beautiful city he lived in. everything was different here. The air, the buildnings, the square, the _heat_. The climate was so much different from Forks. It was peacefully here. Comfortable. He stopped suddenly before a house and grinned at me.

He opened his arms. "Come here. I´m gonna jump, or can you do that yourself?" he winked as I scowled. No, jumping up against a building was not something I was good at.

I hesitated before I let him take me into his arms. As I felt his grip on me tighten I closed my eyes hard and gripped his coat. I felt the wind against my cheek before his chest began to rumble.  
It took me a second before I noticed that he laughed!  
"You can open those pretty eyes now Bella," he whispered in my ear. My eyes opened one after one and the scene shocked me.

We were on the building and saw the whole city. And it… glowed… this city was more beautiful than I had imagined. He let me down so I stood on my own feet and let me go. I looked around once again. the air was filled with the scent of bread and flowers. In the middle of the city was light shining and I could hear people cheering in joy.

"Beautiful right?" I looked at Demitri who sat down beside me and glanced over this gorgeous city. I smiled and sat down beside him.  
"Very beautiful..:"  
We sat there and just looked over the city until Demitri looked at me. "Wanna know my story?" I grinned and nodded. He winked. "Story time…"  
that evening I got his full story. He was born in Greece by a vampire Amun who found him. He and Amun stood each other close before Aro came and found them in Egypt. And he wanted very much to join Aro, so he left Amun he told me about the years he fighted for the Volturi and how he and Heidi had gotten closer. While he talked I let my eyes roll over the city.

I saw that in one window were a mother and a child. The mother laid in a bed with her arms protectively around her child and petted her child´s dark hair. I swallowed. My mother had never done that…  
"Bella?"  
I looked at him and gave him a weak smile when I saw that he looked concerned.  
He looked where I had looked and an understanding look came into his eyes.  
"Sulpici is a good woman Bella. She loves you – believe it or not. She would do anything for you.."  
I snorted. "Why didn´t she contact me than?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "She wanted to, but her sister wouldn´t let her. She said that it wasn´t Sulpicias right and she never should contact you again. Sulpicia has called you and your mother under the years. And only a few months ago Sulpicia called again, but Renné said that you weren´t in Rennés life anymore… Sulpicia… she thought you were dead. She was devastated…"

Oh hell no… so he meant that… Renné had secretly kept me away from my mother my whole life… and couldn´t even say it to me… and that Sulpicia hadn´t done anything wrong, she just thought I didn´t want her and that I was finally was dead when Renné said that I wasn´t in her fucking life anymore…

Demitri looked sad. "You really don´t remember?"  
My eyes snapped to his. "Remember what?" my voice was full with venom, venom that was directed to Renné, my _mother._  
"They always visited on your birthday… Marcus, Athena Aro, Felix, Sulpicia and Heidi. They gave you presents and filled you with joy and love. And they sent presents around Christmas… They made you feel like the Volturi were in your family. You wouldn´t want them to leave…"

He smiled as my eyebrows furrowed. But suddenly he got a dark look. "But Renné didn´t like the attention you gave them. She was jealous I guess. And what they were did so that she didn´t want Sulpicia or the others near you – at all – I think." He got a blank face as he stared into space.

"They left for your eleventh birthday and Sulpicia was so excited. She had brought you a family album with your whole family. Two days later they came back and all of us were confused. They usually came back a week after your birthday but now they came two days after. It didn´t make sense." He sighed.

"Sulpicia was destroyed and Aro told us that a few months earlier you had fallen down the stairs in Renné´s house and lost your memory. You didn't remember anything except small things. Like your dad, some Jacob- dude, Forks, your birthday, you name etc…  
Since then didn´t Sulpicia contact you until your eighteen birthday. But Renné said you weren´t in her life anymore…"

Jacob. His face flashed over in my head and then Paul came up with tears running down his face, pleading me to not go… I shook my head.  
all this time… I had blamed Sulpicia… it was my Rennés fault. She could tell me about them. She could have told Sulpicia that I lived in Forks and I wanted my real mother. That I thought my real mother was dead. Gone. But Sulpicia was at blame to. She could have talked to me – maybe she could have brought back my memories. But I kind of understood her. she didn´t want her daughter in the supernatural world. She wanted her safe and sound. But look where that got me?

I got left by my boyfriend and his family.  
A sadistic vampire beat me and almost turned me into one of them.  
I got left by my best friend.  
Laurent came back.  
My father died.  
Renné left me on my own.  
I found out I was a wolf´s mate.  
Victoria came back to kill me.  
I figured out I was adopted, and I was a part werewolf, vampire and a witch.  
Jared and Vlad raped me.  
I became a freaking wolf.  
And I saw the love of my life cheat on me.

_Great work mom. _  
"Bella, Aro know everything better. Talk to him. please. So you know the whole truth." Demitri´s eyes pleaded with mine. Well…. I wanted the whole truth… I thought about it for a second and nodded. He stood up and took my hand, throwing me up on my feet.  
He took me into his arms and jumped down before he sat me down on my own feet and took my hand. As we ran i felt my anger get bigger. I wanted for the first time in my life slap someone. And that was Renné.

We came to the castle in matter of seconds and he led me through the way he and Felix had led me and John earlier. John. Fuck! He must have been so worried… damn I´m in for it now…  
Demitri led me through a hallway I hadn´t been in before and stopped ahead of a big iron door.

"Remember Bella to have a open mind and know that Sulpicia loves you." He smiled before he put on his Volturi mask as I called it. I nodded and opened the doors. - Actually I threw them open and stormed in. The first thing I noticed was that it looked like an office. The second was that Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia and a Lady wich I thought was Athendora was there in a deep discussion. They all became shocked and I felt Sulpicias eyes bore into my head but I glared at Aro.

"We need to talk. Now." I growled. Caius snarled at my tone and my eyes flew to his. They were shining with hate and I felt my face turn. Veins showing in my face, my eyes becoming red and black and I felt my fangs get bigger. He flinched slightly and began to growl before Athendora laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"Caius." Her voice held a warning and a scenario flashed before my eyes.

"_Auntie Athena…" I mumbled as she combed my hair.  
"Yes darling?" her soft voice was comforting.  
"Why doesn´t mommy want me to be with you?"  
She sighed. "She´s a mother darling. It´s her nature to be protective. She just doesn´t want to lose you darling. And I know I wouldn´t want to lose you either.." she turned me around and gave me a kiss on the forehead, making her blond hair fall over her shoulder.  
"You´re too precious for that."_

I came back to now and looked at Athendora. Her ghost pale skin, her ashy blond hair that fell down in waves, her red pouring eyes…  
She looked at me with gentle eyes before she gave Caius a hard one.  
"Get out. Now." Her eyes were daring him to question her. Not a minute after stomped he out, not even looking at me. Ass.

Athendora sighed but began to walk out of the room, but stopped in front of me. She opened her arms welcoming and a small smile came onto my lips as I stepped into her arms. her embrace felt safe. Like I six again and were at home under the blanket where nothing could ever hurt me. Her cold hard arms tightened for a second before I heard my so called mother growl. Athena stepped back, threw an annoyed glance at Sulpicia and smiled at me.  
"I´m glad you´re here darling."

And then she was gone. Marcus just looked bored and went out. Just like that. And I was left with my mother and my newly stepfather. Great. Just great.  
Aro smiled at me. I didn´t smile back.  
"Shall we sit? It is a quite long story I´m afraid."

Fuck my life.

* * *

_**KABOMBA!** __there it was :D Please review and let me know what you think should happen next, cuse if you don´t ... it may take longer time to write the next chapter... so... please review and say what you want. I love you guys!_


End file.
